prodigy
by georgemartin
Summary: sharingan naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Prodigy.**

(A.N. A little known fact that if you follow Kushina's family back far enough you find she is the great great great great daughter of Indra Ototsuki thus making Naruto a descendant of the Uchiha as well as the Uzumaki.)

The hidden leaf village famous for the fourth hokage who sealed the nine tailed demon fox within two of his three triplets and decimated the armies of iwa in the 3rd shinobi world war

That faithful night was Minato Namikaze greatest triumph yet greatest mistake. Sealing the Ying chakra into second oldest and daughter Nerumi Uzumaki Namikaze and the Yang chakra into his youngest daughter Tsuki Uzumaki Namikaze, leaving his eldest and only son a normal child his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the child who will change the world the true child of prophecy.

 **5 years later after the sealing**

The Namikaze house hold not the most typical of families, well that is for one of the three children. He is loved by his mother and younger sister Nerumi but scorned by his father and youngest sister Tsuki who treats him indifferently or just ignores his existence completely.

Over the five years after the five years after the sealing the girls have been dubbed the guardians of the leaf while he Naruto was left in the shadows known as the fourths son or the brother of the guardians or the worst one that is only heard in whispers the rejected son. All Naruto wanted to know was why he wasn't called by his name.

It wasn't until the age of three that Naruto spoke to someone about the names he is called. That faithful day came after the triplets third birthday when Naruto broached the subject with his mother Kushina who was in the Kitchen talking with some friends namely Mikoto, Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

 **Flashback 11** **th** **Oct day after birthday.**

It was a quiet day in the Namikaze compound the hokage was in the office and Nerumi and Tsuki playing outside and Kushina was in the kitchen catching up with her friends Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune. While Naruto slept in after staying up late the day before thinking on what people called him and why his father treated him coldly. Waking up a little after nine o'clock Naruto went to his mother going to ask her a question why did his father hate him and why did the Villagers call him horrible names.

Walking slowly into the Kitchen Naruto notices his mother but not the presence of the other three women who are behind the counter. Quietly calling out and tugging lightly on her skirt "Kaa-chan, can I ask you a question"

Kushina who was enjoying her morning with friends didn't notice her eldest walk up behind her until he tugged on her skirt and called out to her in a soft tone. Holding up her hand to her friends to tell them she will only be a minute turns around and bends down to pick Naruto up and sitting him on the counter top while asking him what's wrong.

While sitting on the counter facing his mum he decides to ask her "Kaa-Chan d-d-d-do y-yo-you love me." In the same soft angelic voice he has always possessed. Kushina who is completely shocked by the question as is the other women in the room she does the one thing a good mother would engulfs him in a huge hug "of course I love my son, why would you even ask a silly question like that" replies Kushina in an equally melodic soft tone as Naruto. Returning the hug the his fellow red headed mother is giving him he sighs happily and tells her how his father treats him like he doesn't exist and him always acting cold towards him when she wasn't around.

At this point Kushina can't do anything other than console her distraught three year old _**(A.N. she knows he isn't lying I mean how many 3 year olds can tell a lie)**_ at this point Kushina reigning in all her anger and supressing the urge to kill Minato while all the other women still yet to be noticed are all grinding their teeth together at how their exulted Hokage treats his own son. The thought running through Kushinas' head ' _Minato how could you favouring your daughters over your son. We, no you have failed as a parent.'_ The other females at this point are thinking much more volatile things and in Tsunades case thinking on different ways to torture him.

Naruto at this point is just relived that his mother loves him still. Looking up at his mother he can tell she is not happy, but he knows if things need to get better he needs to tell her about the names the villagers have given him when he has walked through the village.

"Kaa" he says barely above a whisper. "When I walk through the village all the adults they see Nerumi-Chan and Tsuki as them or they heap praises upon them and then… then they notice me and their eyes and emotions change I can feel their meanness coming for me and I feel so afraid then they start calling me bad names like R-r-r-rej-rej-rejected I think that's how they say it son of the fourth or other mean names like that and I don't like it, I mean my names Naruto, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE DATTEBANE." His little outburst at the end causes everyone to giggle but at the same time inwardly scowl at how foolish the villagers are.

Naruto turning round at the sudden noise behind him waves and chuckles sheepishly the only way a three year old can. Quickly apologises. Kushina at this point asks if Naruto wants to stay or go play with his sisters out back decides to stay and sit between his God mother Mikoto and Aunty Shizune while Tsunade is sitting in the arm chair and Kushina walks in with a tray of tea and sits down across from Naruto and gives him her foxy grin.

Meanwhile on the other side of the kitchen door Nerumi heard everything and runs to her room quietly and makes a promise to always be there for her brother.

 **Flashback end**

6th birthday in the morning.

Naruto like any other 6 year old was ecstatic for his birthday, along with his sisters they had all woken up early and Kushina made them all a wonderful breakfast. But this unfortunately is as far as his good mood and day is probably going to go. His so called father got the day off to spend some time with them meaning his sisters.

thinking about it he noticed ever since there 3rd birthday party his sister Nerumi had been getting closer to him and he was really happy for that, they were dam near inseparable when they were at home or playing. But in the village it was still the same story as three years ago the same names and looks. But by looking at Nerumi he could tell by the way she smiled it never quiet reached her eyes anymore and he could also see an underline of anger. When he called her up on it, that was when they promised to be there for each other no matter what, she told him how she was angry at the villagers for what they call him and how they look at him and angry at how their own father for how he treated him at home.

Other than his father having the day off his mum had to run some errands in the village and wouldn't be home until mid-afternoon. She was the only person that was able to keep his 'father' in check around him. The morning for Naruto was pretty normal accept for the odd glare or muttered comment under his breath from Minato when he came into view. Not knowing what else to do went to his room to prepare for the party that night. Sometime during the morning Nerumi came to his room and they were board so played a game of Shogi with Naruto winning making it 10 wins for him and 2 wins for Nerumi.

About an hour later Minato called for Tsuki and Nerumi to come down so he could talk to them. About 5 minutes later "DAD YOU CANT JUST LEAVE BIG BROTHER LIKE THIS…" screamed Nerumi gaining Naruto's attention so he walked down stairs to investigate coming upon this particular scene.

Nerumi nearly in tears at what their father was doing to Naruto especially on their birthday, Tsuki standing at the door completely disregarding that their 'father' was willing to leave Naruto behind and whining and telling him to hurry up. Then there was him his so called father standing there without a care in the world just replied calmly "why would I want that sorry excuse for a son to come out in public with us he is nothing but a failure".

Now Naruto knew his father didn't like him but those words stung quiet badly. Now he knew what his father really thought of him he lost all the respect he had in the man. Turning around and walking up to his room again he sat on his bed and felt a slight stinging in the back of his eyes. Ten minutes later Nerumi walked in.

"I decided to stay here with you so we could make some lunch together" she said quietly. "Thank you Nerumi nee-chan" Naruto replied in his usual soft melodic tone, and so the two made and enjoyed their lunch immensely.

3 hours before party Nerumi was getting ready for the party. She was sitting in her room styling her crimson hair, she had a bang covering her left eye and three more bangs two following her jaw line and the other flowing down over her chest the rest of her hair flowed down to mid back and on the top of her head a bun with chop sticks holding it together. ' _I hope Nii-chan likes my hair it would be really nice to get his opinion once I put my dress on.'_

Next she started to put her dress on that she had chosen for the party it consisted of Naruto's favourite colours pastel swamp green colour with a red and white hemming and floral pattern the dress was simple straps going over both shoulders and the skirt reaching down to her mid-calf. On the bottom left corner to wrapping round up to her right shoulder was a red and white rose motif that made her look and feel extremely pretty. ' _Right now I have to put some black eyeliner to make my eyes stand out'._ Quietly talking to herself "I am really happy I got Kaa-chan and Nii-chan's purple (amethysts) eye colour." ' _Time to show Nii-chan my dress'_ quickly running out her room down the hall to Naruto's.

Meanwhile Tsuki was doing much the same thing in her room.

Minato was watching t.v in the family room.

Kushina still running errands in town for the party but can't help but mentally hurry herself along ' _can't leave Naru-chan and Nerumi-chan alone to long with him he has slowly grown more hostile towards Naruto and cause Nerumi stands up to him he has grown hostile towards her as well how can he have favourites among our children I can't help but think it needs one more push and the family might just completely splinter'._ Trying to blink tears back at the same time she was thinking her family is slowly splintering apart what she didn't know was that push could happen sooner than later.

In Naruto's room he was reading a book on the rules of a shinobi and how they should act. Thinking how it would able to stand on equal ground as his father in battle and prove he is not useless as he think. Little did he know that thought would never resurface again in his life? His thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt someone's presences at the quickly followed by a knocking on the door. Quickly saying "come in". His sister Nerumi walked in wearing her dress he could help but stare (don't get any ideas only 6 and he's too young). "Beautiful" causing Nerumi to blush and Naruto too as he only then realised he verbalised his thoughts.

Nerumi becoming shy asked "D-do you really like it, I-I remember that you really like these colours so I chose my dress based on that." Shocked that his sister would do something like that for him told her he sort of did the same with his shirt and shorts his shirt being aqua blue with green strip down the sides and sleeves and the Uzumaki swirl in the middle of the chest. His shorts were just a plain pastel green that went to his knees. Both of them were slightly embarrassed and were blushing up a storm.

Not knowing what else to say Naruto changes the subject "hey Nerumi what'cha think we are going to get as presents." He happily chirped "I don't know Nii-chan I just hope I don't get any sock like last time and well this other present may sound kinda silly…" "What is it you can tell meee" "Well I wish we could all get along as a family you know not just you, me and mum but Dad and Tsuki-chan as well" "I would like for that as well Nee-chan I really do. But I can't father changing he's always been like that, what I don't get is why Tsuki-chan acts like she does towards me it's almost like she doesn't see me at all." He says starting off normally but finishing just above a whisper.

"I do to Nii…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Tsuki came crashing through the door screaming "NEE-CHAN I NEED YOUR HELP WITH MY HAIR I CAN'T GET IT RIGHT." She said all this while dragging Nerumi out the door. All Nerumi could do was mouth sorry and I try to be right back. To which Naruto mouthed it's okay don't rush.

1 hour before party Naruto and Nerumi are sitting outside on the back patio just idly chatting away to each other. While Tsuki is running around the family room, Kushina in her room getting changed into a red formal kimono and Minato just idly sitting in his arm chair with his vision to the children obscured by the kitchen work top. The quiet is then rudely interrupted but the sound of glass breaking and Tsuki quickly running up to room to hide. So she doesn't get in trouble. Quickly running to the scene of the sound first to arrive is Naruto and Nerumi and a close second is Minato (kushinas upstairs in the shower and didn't hear it) Naruto upon arriving are wondering what happened the ten glasses that fell onto the floor. Minato on the other hand sees his son and makes assumptions as to what happened and starts shouting at Naruto calling him a multitude of names how he can be so stupid and if he is this clumsy might as well give up being a ninja. After about a 5 to 10 minute rant at him. Naruto doesn't say anything and runs to his room crying with Nerumi hot on his heels to comfort him while shooting a six year old death glare at her so called 'father'.

In Naruto's bedroom he's laying facedown crying into his pillow while Nerumi is sitting next to him running her hand through his red spikey locks saying soothing words she heard her mother say when one of them is upset.

After calming down Naruto sniffles "why, why Nerumi-chan why does he always blame me…" "I don't know nii I don't know".

During the party Naruto was with his godmother Mikoto just talking about everyday things and if he was excited to be going to ninja academy in a couple of months. After spending some quality time with her, he then went looking for his aunty Shizune and Grandma Tsunade to talk ask questions and normal six year old questions.

Nerumi was doing much the same as Naruto since they didn't really have any friends cause of their red hair and eye colour the other kids thought they looked weird well in Naruto's case they did the only reason they didn't hang with her was cause she hung out with her brother.

All of a sudden Minato the 4th hokage said he had an announcement to make. With everybody gathered round Naruto and Nerumi standing between his mother and Mikoto with Shizune and Tsunade behind them.

"Clan heads of the hidden leaf allow me to announce the new heir of the Namikaze clan Tsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze"

As the words left his mouth Naruto's whole world shattered ' _he's taken away my birth right as the oldest I can't believe it even at a happy moment for me he can still cause me pain, wait does Kaa-chan know…'_ looks up quickly at Kushina who has a look of shock and anger ' _she defiantly didn't know, you know what I have had enough of this I've tried to be nice and not talk back.'_ Coming out of his inner thoughts he screams out _"_ HEY DICK HEAD FUCK YOU" and then storms out the house running towards the forest to cry.

Only 6 people follow him Nerumi, Tsunade, Shizune, Mikoto, Hiruzen and Kushina right after she chews off Minato's ear off.

 **(A.N. not going to do the argument as that will take forever to write.)**

Quickly running out the house Naruto finds a nice tree to hide behind to deal with the emotional stress he has just endured, while this is happening and unimaginable amount of stinging hits his eyes thus awakening a one tome sharingan in each eye.

When the others reach Naruto Nerumi and Kushina engulf him into an enormous hug saying soothing words to him. Not noticing his active sharingan.

Looking up to see who else came the others all saw his eyes gasping cause of the Sharingan is looking instead of his sparkly purple.

Mikoto's the first to recover "Kushina why does Naruto have the Sharingan…" Kushina hearing those words quickly looks at Naruto's eyes and gasps "it can't be mother always said her grandfather was an Uchiha but never said who and we never thought it possible as the Uzumaki genes are so strong."… So your grandfather was an Uchiha but you don't know who" replies a tired Mikoto. "Yep"

"Okay Naru-chan sweetie you have the Sharingan you know like Itachi so what I want you to do is cut the flow of chakra to your eyes just like we all taught you"

"Okay"

Doing that his eyes turn back to their original purple colour, now thinking with a clear mind he decides to leave the village.

 **The next day**

Mikoto invites Naruto around to her house and gives him the basic run down of how the sharingan works and two scrolls on the basics and what the eyes can do, how to cast genjutsu with his eyes her own personal notes and 3 scrolls on different genjutsu. The scrolls were labelled D-B rank in difficulty. These were all birthday presents since she forgot to give them to the other night.

Going back home to see his sister Tsuki was at Ino's playing, Nerumi was in her room reading a book on the Uzumaki clan and Fuinnjutsu, and in the lounge was his mother, Hiruzen, Shizune and Tsunade as he walked in with all his scrolls his Mother asked what they were so he told them and asked if she could do that cool ninja thingy where they all disappear into one scroll, causing them to laugh at is way of describing sealing scroll.

Saying she would in a minute "Naruto dear everyone here has something they want to give you since they couldn't last night." "Okay Jiji what'cha get me" well Naruto my boy since you unlocked your chakra and know you being an Uzumaki I have gotten you 3 jutsu scrolls non elemental that is they are the Transformation, replacement and shadow clone plus it's variants the shadow kuni, shadow shuriken and shadow senbon, I must warn you don't try the shadow clone until at least ten years old". "Hai thank you Jiji"

He then turns to Shizune and Tsunade who give him a couple of scrolls on the chakra control exercises Academy – Kage, some low level medical jutsu for beginners and a book on herbs and poisens.

"thank you very much for these awesome gifts" he then turns to his mother and she gets on her knees so she is the same height as him "Naruto I know Minato has taken away your heir status but since I hold a seat on the council for the Uzumaki you can be heir to the Uzumaki clan if you wish, that is one of my gifts the other me and Nerumi picked out for you here it is look for yourself" handing over a small box to him.

Opening it he gasps at the charm that is in it, it was a gold choker with an Uzumaki swirl with his initials in it with two mini senbon needles angled at the swirl in a cross shape in with gem stone inlaid with black for his initials.

Not being able to contain himself he throws himself at his mother hugging her afterwards he hugs everyone else Kushina asks "aren't you going to thank your sister" "OF COURSE I am I sense her in her room" he quickly sprints off to hug her and thank her for such a wonderful gift.

Hiruzen pipes up (hahahaha get it…. Oh never mind) "a sensor and the Sharingan when he is older not many will be able to sneak up on him". They all silently agree.

Now a month after his birthday and his planned escape is going to happen that very evening.

His training over the month consisted of spending a week worth of mornings 7-12 am practicing the Jutsu he was given until he was at least proficient at them. In the afternoon be chakra control exercises from 1-4 pm and then 4-7 pm would be genjutsu practice well the theory. On weekends he would practice using his sharingan.

In his free time he would be figuring out the guard rotations and where the patrols would go and it all came down to this day he would say his plan was full proof create one shadow clone have it pretend to sleep in his bed and leave a note to his family telling them what's going on. It was full proof except for the fact he was worrying about 7 people his Mother Kushina, his Sister Nerumi, Godmother Mikoto Uchiha, Aunty Shizune Kato, Grandma Tsunade Senju, Old man 3rd and his surrogate older brother Itachi Uchiha Mikoto's eldest son.

' _I really need to do this to prove I am strong if I go and travel and train I will be able to stand against 'father'. But I also don't want to hurt their feelings when I'm gone this could be one of the hardest things to do… no I need to do this to be strong enough to protect them protect all of them. That it's this training trip is so I can become strong enough to protect all those dear to me.'_

Meanwhile while Naruto is packing and getting everything ready a pair of red eyes are focused on him already aware of his little escapade. ' _How far are going to go with this, and to be leaving tonight of all nights your mother is going to kill you when you return in 6-7 years.'_ The only reason Itachi knows about this is because of his training and the fact since he is one of the ANBU that guards the Hokage's house with his Sharingan has been able to see all of Naruto's plans forming and has to say he's impressed. The only reason he hasn't told anyone is because if the Hokage can't figure it out then why bother as long as Naruto leaves a note saying what's going on it's fine.

Back to Naruto

Going over his plans one more time now that he's packed it's now currently 5 in the afternoon and is heading downstairs for dinner with his mum and sister Nerumi.

Ever since the incident on their birthday the family has become very divided mainly Minato and Tsuki now inseparable and living in the hokage tower and not leaving unless it's for training purposes. Naruto, Nerumi and Kushina all living in the compound Naruto and Nerumi because they are inseparable and Kushina because she pretty much divorced Minato for what he has done to the family.

As he sat down at the table with his two most precious people he can't help but feel guilty for what he is about to do to them ' _I know what I am doing is right and that they will understand my reasons but I can't help but feel guilty they look so happy'_. Digging into his mother dinner of salt ramen and assortment of sweet and savoury dango. Eating dinner in relative silence Nerumi interrupts that silence by asking Naruto a question "ne Nii-chan how has training been going I saw walking up some trees the other day and it looked AWSOME."

"Well Nee-chan training is great I am learning lots from the scrolls I was given. _I also hope you like the gift I got you and mum._ " Saying the last part to himself.

 **Time skip to leaving the leaf village.**

"Right **Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and 'puff' one Naruto appears "alright you know your orders" jumping out the window with a scroll strapped to his back with all his stuff in Naruto starts heading to the front gate to make his escape. Making it all the way past the guards that are changing post and sprinting down the road away from the village to get his adventure/ training started.

Meanwhile

The clone Naruto left got the two gifts and letter out and put them on the bare bed side cabinet in plain sight and then dispelled giving Naruto a 14 hours to get out of fire country or as far away from the leaf as possible.

On the other-side of the village Itachi is finishing his mission of killing the Uchiha elder council, his father half the male Uchiha population Chunin and over. Itachi in his head is thinking _'must hurry up can't give Naruto to much of a head start'_ quickly running to the exit of the village Itachi picks up Naruto's trail and chases to catch him and help him on his journey.

20 minutes later

Itachi finally catching sight of Naruto jumps down "hello Naruto-kun…" he says in calm manner "ITACHI-NII WHAT ARE YOOOOUUUU DOING HERE…" Naruto screams cause he got scared, continuing on in his calm voice "Lovely night for a stroll in the woods and running away for a training trip ne Naruto." Itachi says with the patent Uchiha smirk finding its way onto his face, Naruto at this point who is looking rather sheepish at being caught red handed "Was I that obvious I was sure no one knew about my escape plan." He says still looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his head. "Remember Naruto nothing escapes these eye" Itachi says causing his sharingan to come to life and still with that infuriating smirk still intact.

Itachi continuing on before Naruto can say anything "well best get a move on before your mother finds that letter you left, I will be helping you train as well. Any question my student." Naruto who at this point has gone wide with what Itachi is saying can only nod dumbly "lead the way… Itachi… sensei" and with that the sharingan duo ran off into the distance to begin their training.

13hrs 40mins later

Screams were heard throughout the village causing civilians and shinobi alike to back away slowly and stay well clear of the Uzumaki compound why you ask well Kushina waking up early making breakfast decided to wake her remaining two children up.

She went to Nerumi first and all was well sitting on the side of the bed gently shaking her and waking her up with soothing words like Nerumi breakfast time it's your favourite after about a minute or two of that Nerumi stirs "gooooood morning kaa-chan" she say mid-stretch getting out of bed and putting her red fluffy dressing gown on follows Kushina out the her bedroom to Naruto's.

Upon entering she notices he's not there thinking he's already gone downstairs for breakfast she's about to leave when she notices how bare everything is and sees a note on his bare bed side cabinet.

Walking over and picking up said note two charms fall out completely identical to the one Naruto wears but with their initials instead. Putting the note down she fastens the one with K.U. around her neck and the one with N.U. around Nerumi's neck re picking up the letter she starts to read it said:

' _hey kaa-chan, Nerumi Nee-chan if your reading this I'm probably out of fire country now I'm saying good bye but not forever for I will be back by the Genin exams in 6 years, I am truly sorry for not telling you I figured this way it would be easier and I might feel less guilty than I am now at the moment if I did tell you._

 _The reason for me leaving is to get stronger to protect you and Nerumi-nee when the time comes, it also gives me the opportunity to see the world and get away from the animosity of the village for a while._

 _I will be traveling all over to learn different genjutsu, taijutsu and when I learn my affinity some ninjutsu. Don't worry when I return I am going to be asking for those Fuin-jutsu lessons you promised_

 _With the letter I left there were two charms like the one you got me so now I give you one each there to remind you of me and know that I will return to you strong enough to protect my precious people and I plan on making you proud of me in the future dattebane._

 _Your loving son Naruto Uzumaki_

Dropping the letter Kushina falls on too Naruto's bed and starts to cry at the injustice of it all and why, why did her little boy have to do this to her. Wondering what's wrong Nerumi reads the letter and just throws herself at Kushina wanting to be hugged as she can't believe it.

After about 10 minutes of crying Kushina's weeping turns to anger "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM WHEN HE GETS BACK HE'S GOING TO WISH I NEVER GAVE BIRTH THAT UNGRATEFULL … DATTEBANE" threats kept streaming out of her mouth for another ten minutes or so about half way through Nerumi joined in to but they were just threats they both knew that they would probably hug him to death and call him an idiot.

On the other side of the village in the Uchiha compound Mikoto woke up to something similar just more bloody. At this point Kushina and Nerumi were running to Tsunade and Shizune's apartment to tell them what Naruto did and showed them the letter they were just as upset and livid as Kushina and Nerumi they all went to Mikoto's house at the compound when they got there all they saw was lots of dead all men, quickly acting Kushina brings Nerumi into a hug making sure she doesn't look at the grisly scene of death.

Hurrying to Mikoto's house when they get there they all witness all the Uchiha women and children crowding round waiting till everyone quietens down Mikoto makes an announcement "My fellow Uchiha last night the elder council was killed along with my husband and all the men rank Chunin and above from reports I have gathered from the families we believe the culprit is… my eldest son Itachi… after doing the deed he fled the village… that is all I know." After the announcement everyone went to their homes to mourn the loss of their loved ones.

A couple of minutes later Kushina and the others are talking to Mikoto about what happened once done Kushina shows her Naruto's letter and all she can do is cry into kushina's shoulder.

 **End chapter 1**

 **Biography:**

 **Name:** Naruto

 **Age before training trip:** 6

 **Gender:** male

 **Affiliation:** hidden leaf

 **Clan Affiliation:** Uzumaki clan (doesn't see himself as a Namikaze)

 **Rank a.t.m.:** Pre academy

 **Appearance:** long red spikey hair, amethysts eyes, slender athletic body build.

 **Kekei Genkkei:** Sharingan

 **Name:** Nerumi

 **Age before training trip:** 6

 **Gender:** female

 **Affiliation:** hidden leaf

 **Clan Affiliation:** Uzumaki clan (doesn't see himself as a Namikaze)

 **Rank a.t.m.:** Pre academy

 **Appearance:** long red smooth hair, amethysts eyes, slender athletic body build.

 **Kekei Genkkei:** Uzumaki chains later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time skip 6 years**

Sitting at the gate house were the eternal Chunin's Izumo and Kotetsu "hey kotetsu"

"What" Izumo replied tiredly?

"When do you think we can get better missions?"

"When you stop dicking around and when we get given another team mate since Anko is in T&I and a special Jounin".

"Kotetsu look alive someone's coming down the road"

"Oooo goody something to do"

Izumo trying to sound tough and intimidating calls out "Halt papers please and your name"

10 minutes before walking down the road we see a transformed Naruto wearing a red sleeveless muscle shirt, with a one strap utility vest with multiple pockets and another strap over the top in pearl white colour right shoulder, over the top of that is a swamp green poncho that covers his shoulders and chest on his body, his neck, mouth and arms are in bandages and his hand have green glove with a metal plate on the back. On his legs baggy grey pants that finish just below the knees his calves have white with green leather binding (like sasuke in the Academy) and plain black ninja sandals. Around his waist is a waist sash over the opposite shoulder another sash both in swamp green. If people didn't find his clothing weird then his face was an eye turner bottom half of his face covered in bandages his blood red hair at the front was straight and smooth in two bangs the left one longer and wider covering the left side of his face reaching down to his chest, the bang on his right side followed his jaw line also reaching his chest, the rest of his hair was wild and spikey and flowed to his mid back the only thing visible was one purple eye that could turn into a fully mature sharingan at his beckoning. His toe and finger nails were painted blood red as well.

Back at the gate

"Here are my papers and my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said softly in his soft melodic voice

"Okay everything seems to be in order… ahh reason for your visit" chips in Kotetsu just so he isn't left out. Naruto in his melodic voice "I here returning after leaving for six years and wanting to see the Hokage about being a ninja for the hidden leaf."

Izumo replies "We can call ANBU to take you to the Hokage"

"Hmmm if it's not too much trouble Izumo" Naruto replies, "no not at all Naruto-san, they will be here in a minute kotetsu call some ANBU."

The ANBU immediately appear and escort him to the Kage tower. When they appear outside the tower Naruto walks in and the ANBU return to patrolling the village. Walking up to the hokage's secretary "is the Hokage free at the moment" Naruto asks calmly, not bothering to look up the secretary replies "yes he's free walk on in door at the end of the corridor" she responded.

Walking to the door he knocks politely and waits "come in is the muffled reply from the other side of the door. Opening the door and walking calmly stands before the Kage and activates his Sharingan which causes the ANBU stationed in the room to appear pointing their swords at different vital points.

"Hello cat long time no see…Itachi sempai says hi, oh and please remove the sword before I… get excited" this caused all the ANBU and Hokage to stiffen at the name and how calm and soft the voice was. Minato is trying to figure out who it is _'that voice hair and eyes why are they so familiar'_ while the ANBU are completely clueless _'who is this guy why is he so calm'_ and Jiraya and Tsunade who were in the room are having the same thoughts as Minato. Then the 'stranger' speaks again "nice to see you again grandma Tsunade surely you can't forget your Naru-Chan can you."

These had multiple effects on the people in the room, the ANBU were shocked at what he called Lady Tsunade and that he is the Kushina-sama's son, Jiriaya is rolling around on the floor laughing hiss ass off, Minato is surprised he actually came back and Tsunade is pretty much a mixture of emotions angry at Jiriaya for laughing, happy that Naruto is back finally and wanting to give him a good spanking for leaving without a word but settles for giving Naruto a bone crushing hug and calling him a Baka for leaving.

Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention back he ask the simple question "So what do you want Naruto". Giving a mischievous smile "why that's an easy one I want you to get someone to test me in a trial of combat to become a genin of the leaf"

Looking him dead in the eye Minato replies "Okay then we can do that right now, get me Raido and meet at training ground 26" with that Naruto left in a storm of flower petals

30 minutes later

Raido walks onto the training ground wearing normal Leaf Jounin uniform. Observing his opponent the Hokage's estranged son sitting in the middle of the field manipulating multiples balls of water that are revolving around him like a protective barrier. _'Huh so kid is good with water, show me what else you can do'_. Raido's inner musings were interrupted by the melodic voice of his opponent "I take it you are Raido of the Hokage's platoon and if your hear your two team mates will be watching, and if I am correct and I can sense that we have a quite a big audience the Hokage, the two sannin, the ANBU commander, the Hokage's ANBU guard your team-mates and some of the elite Jounin of the village."

' _A sensor this could be tough I might have my work cut out for me'_ Raido thought the voice spoke again "shall we dance" this statements was quickly followed by some of the water being sent flying at him this kept fire multiple water balls at Raido making him take a defensive and having to dodge repeatedly never giving him a chance to attack. All the while Naruto was just standing there manipulating the water to do his bidding.

To the audience Raido was jumping around like a mad man while Naruto was doing nothing but sitting there calmly, one thought went through all their minds Genjutsu.

Raido who has been jumping around for 5 minutes or so miss times a jump and gets hit by a water ball going straight through doing no damage. _'Genjutsu huh this kid when did he get me oh well'_ making the correct hand seal shouts out "KAI". Back on the field Naruto finally stands up "well Raido san looks like you finally saw through it didn't you took you long enough" "yeah well not everyone wants to be hit those water balls, it's a good genjutsu kid makes your opponent move and get tired while you stand their doing nothing very good so shall we do tai-jutsu now" suggest Raido "yes lets" replied Naruto.

Back in the tree line Jiraya shouts out "THAT CHEEKY BRAT" Minato looks at his sensei that says continue. "That Gen-jutsu would have to effect multiple senses to make someone move around like that and to cast it with his voice, eyes and hand gesture without any hand seals is impressive". Tsunade started thinking _'how strong are you Naruto'_ Minato was thinking along the same lines as Tsunade as well as everyone else.

Back on the field Raido gets into his tai-ken-jutsu stance (heavily modified academy stance) and Naruto got into his opening stance of his style called Dance of the Water Lilly looks like a cross between the gentle and strong fist(1), Naruto's hands start glowing with chakra that then turns into water making it look like the chakra scalpel technique. Charging at each other at speeds of a high Chunin ninja Raido throws a flurry of punches at Naruto's body and head. All the while Naruto is just weaving and twirling through each and every strike thrown at him this was going on for about five more minutes until Raido overextended in a punch leaving him open letting Naruto spin around the punch and with his water infused fist hit Raido in the shoulders and knees rendering him immobile completely. Ending the match

His entire Tai-jutsu style just shocked everyone Tsunade was thinking _'so beautiful and graceful but deadly all the same it was like watching a dance you have definitely grown over the years'_ the rest of the audience were shocked Minato was lost for words same as Jiriaya and the ANBU commander as well as everyone else there was then a ear splitting shout "WHAT A YOUTHFULL FIGHT I MUST FAN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BY RUNNING 200 HUNDRED LAPS OF THE VILLAGE YOSH"

Back on the field Naruto's hands then glow green and starts healing Raido's shoulders and knees as Tsunade comes over and takes a look at how he is doing and comments that he is very skilled at medical nin-jutsu and if he ever need extra money he can work some shifts under Shizune or if the village is short of medics which Naruto gratefully excepts.

Then Minato Throws Naruto a head band saying he passed with flying colours. "Hai thank you Hokage sama but can I have another 3 head bands as well". Looking at him wondering why just hands the extra head bands anyway not bothered by it all, he then ties one around his head, neck, arm and waist. Just as he was about to leave…

A standard Jounin hands Minato a letter. "Well Naruto looks like you have your first mission you are to back up Teams 7 and 8 in wave as the mission has escalated from C rank to A rank" Nodding his head Naruto says "Whose the sensei's and in the teams sir", "team 7 is led by your mother and the team has your sister Nerumi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and your other sister Tsuki before you ask odd number of student this year, anyway, team 8 under Kurenai Yuuhi and the team consists of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. They will expect you in the next day."

"Hai lord 4th" and with that he disappeared in a storm of petals.

 **Time skip the next evening arriving at Tazuna's house**

Knocking gently on the door he waits but hears someone call out "just a minute", opening the door was a women with browny blue hair, heart shaped face and a nice figure she was wearing a light pink shirt with and a blue skirt with an apron over the top "hello how my I help you" came a very motherly tone.

"I was sent by the Hokage as back up to my fellow leaf ninja I believe I came to the right place did I not" he replies in his melodic yet calming voice making said woman blush slightly "oh yes my name is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter come right in ah…" getting the hint "sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" "nice to meet you Naruto san the rest are having dinner come right this way" "thank you Tsunami san."

Walking into the kitchen Tsunami gets another plate ready while Naruto becomes the centre of attention.

They were all eating dinner and having nice conversation until they heard a knock on the door causing everybody to tense. Tsunami goes to answer the door and spends a couple minutes talking and returns with a unknown leaf shinobi wearing a red sleeveless muscle shirt, with a one strap utility vest with multiple pockets and another strap over the top in pearl white colour right shoulder, over the top of that is a swamp green poncho that covers his shoulders and chest on his body, his neck, mouth and arms are in bandages and his hand have green glove with a metal plate on the back. On his legs baggy grey pants that finish just below the knees his calves have white with green leather binding (like sasuke in the Academy) and plain black ninja sandals. Around his waist is a waist sash over the opposite shoulder another sash both in swamp green. If people didn't find his clothing weird then his face was an eye turner bottom half of his face covered in bandages his blood red hair at the front was straight and smooth in two bangs the left one longer and wider covering the left side of his face reaching down to his chest, the bang on his right side followed his jaw line also reaching his chest, the rest of his hair was wild and spikey and flowed to his mid back the only thing visible was one purple eye that could turn into a fully mature sharingan at his beckoning. His toe and finger nails were painted blood red as well.

When Kushina and Nerumi lay there eyes on his, they recognise him immediately shouting "SOCHI/NII CHAN" at the same time and tackling him in a hug crying into his shoulder happy that he came back.

This revelation caused shocked looks from everyone in the room that's when they all realised he looked like a male version of Kushina and Nerumi. That when he spoke getting nearly all the women in the room to melt at the sound of voice "Hehe hey Mum, Nee-chan long time no see hehe" this caused both of them to huff and hit him on the head "dam Nerumi did anyone ever tell you, you not only look like mum but act and hit like her to that's probably the last thing we need" all the while rubbing the lump on his head, this comment caused both women mentioned to huff in indignation.

Sitting down eating the food that's been placed in front of an open seat notices Kiba staring at him along with the other Genin besides Sasuke. "So I'm guessing Kiba you want to know more about me as I am going to be helping in this mission" getting a nod from everyone he smirks "I'll introduce myself but you all have to go first" this statement caused them all to face fault "fine I'll start my name is kiba inuzuka my likes are my pal Akamaru, my family and girls my dislikes are those that treat animals badly and traitors and my dream for the future is to be a good clan head. Kiba all but yelled in his overly exuberant personality.

Naruto starts thinking _'looks like we have ourselves a hotshot'_

Naruto who nodded his head points to Hinata "Right your turn…" this Hinata to eep and turn red **(A.N. not putting in the stutter to flaming annoying)** "my name is Hinata Hyuuga my likes are flower pressing, spending time with my friends and family and my clan. My dislikes are a certain tradition within my clan, perverts and rapists. My hobbies in the my interests as well as training in the gentle fist and my dreams for the future get rid of said tradition in the clan, prove my father wrong and have an family." Hinata finished in her stuttering and shy fashion.

' _Great someone who is shy and lacks confidence but dedicated the same goes for kiba a hothead but dedicated'_. Now pointing to Shino for him to go next.

"My name is Shino Aburame, my likes are… bugs and my clan, my dislikes those who hurt bugs and discriminate wantonly. My hobbies finding new breeds of bugs to expand my hive and advancing in my clan techniques and my dreams for the future become a good clan head and have a family"

' _I think we will get along just fine my Aburame friend the village will make a shinobi of you and a dam good one'. "_ Alright then Tsuki you next then Sakura and Sasuke followed by Sis and Miss Yuuhi then mum then I will introduce myself."

Tsuki taking the hint started her introduction "As you all know my name is Tsuki Namikaze my likes are ramen, my dad and training I don't really have any dislikes, my hobbies are spending time with my dad and training and my dream for the future is to have a family and maybe become an ANBU or Hokage."

' _Well she hasn't changed'_

Sakura went next same as cannon

' _Well dam a fucking fan girl'_

Sasuke same as the cannon

' _Hmm looks like he isn't happy with Itachi'_

Next went Nerumi "Hello my name is Nerumi Uzumaki my likes are my Kaa-chan & Nii-chan and my clan's proud heritage and a certain someone (peaks at Naruto), my dislikes are perverts, rapist and chauvinistic pigs that look down on women, my hobbies are _ my dreams for the future _.

' _Wonder who she like's oh well better treat him well'_ mused Naruto. Kushina on the other hand was squealing on the inside because she caught who Nerumi glanced at. _'This is great nothing wrong with it one for Kushina nil for other clans'_ she had a chibi self-dancing round hold in victory sign.

Kurenai started after a pause "Hi my name is Kurenai Yuuhi the genjutsu mistress of the leaf to my enemies and to the male population the ice queen, my likes are hanging with friends, eating dango and genjutsu, my dislikes are the same as Nerumi, my hobbies are learning new genjutsu and going to the hot springs and spending time with my friends and dreams for the future start a family and bring the Yuuhi clan back slowly that is.

' _A fellow genjutsu user yay'_

Kushina starting off in her normal exuberant self "My name is Kushina Uzumaki my likes are _, my dislikes are _. My hobbies are _ and dreams for the future are_.

' _What I would expect from mum'_

"Right my name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my family who are sitting either side of me, genjutsu which I specialise in, training to be able to protect and a certain someone (peaks at Nerumi) and most types of food. My dislikes are same as my Sister as I have met multiple extremely strong kunoichi on my travels. My hobbies are training my Nin-gen and personal tai-jutsu style which will be available in my clan library for future clan members along with my other jutsu, spending time with my family my dreams for the future is to have a family and reunite all the Uzumaki members that I have encountered all over the world, I'll talk to back in the village about it mum clan matters remember. Before I forget I call my style more of a dance it's called **Dance of the Water Lilly"**

' _He likes her two yes, yes'_ again chibi Kushina jumping around her head in happiness. _'I wonder who Nii-chan likes'_ mused a slightly optimistic Nerumi.

Finishing the meal the group of ninja move into the living area, Naruto is the first to break the silence "so who's the unknown and what did the client lie about" asked a calm and serious Naruto, Kushina replies "Zabuza Momochi and an unknown hunter ninja, as for the client…" she goes on to explain gato's reign of oppression on wave.

After thinking for a minute Naruto finally speaks up "Zabuza and his accomplice will come around the end of the week so we have three days to do as much training as possible and the Hokage wants us to kill Gato and establish a trade agreement with wave… so what do these children know?"

Kurenai spoke up "My team is proficient in there clan styles and control exercises they are up to water walking skill level mid to high genin" she smiles lightly, then Kushina spoke "my team are up water walking and Sasuke, Nerumi and Tsuki are a bit further than Sakura as they have clan help my team would all be around mid to high genin"

"Alright I'll guard Tazuna while he builds his bridge and you guys train like a demon is chasing you and it works for me cause I can practice my water manipulation and control exercises" he says calmly

Kushina buts in with her mother mode kicking in "right it's late everybody to bed we have a busy 3 days ahead"

 **Next day**

The next day at the bridge Naruto is sitting on a pile of unused planks meditating with his water balls floating around him while the workers are walking and working until… "tazuna I sorry but I can't work anymore Gato has gotten to powerful I need to think about my family I just can't risk it"

Naruto having enough of the conversation stepped in calling out "Alright all everyone gather round…" all the workers stopped and walked over to him while grumbling "listen up…" as he says that he pushes a worker over onto the ground getting an uproar from the other "Answer this what do you do when I push you down…" a worker somewhere at the back "YOU GET BACK UP" he shouts "okay then what if I do it again and again what DO YOU DO" Naruto starts off calm but finishes shouting, this time all the workers shouted "WE GET BACK UP", "Now what do you think Gato is doing, I will tell you what he's doing he pushing you down but the difference is you're not getting up and letting him kick you while your down, now tell me are you going to keep being kicked…" the builders shouted "NO…" "Or are you going to get up and believe in yourself and fight back by finishing this bridge" the response was a loud yes from everyone the workers get back to work with a new vigour.

Naruto going back to meditating Tazuna walks over and thanks him profusely but Naruto says "Tazuna san you can pay me back by building this bridge and putting these clones to work" Naruto says while producing 15 clones for Tazuna.

The rest of the day went smoothly

Meanwhile in the woods with the others they were training and sparing along with their sensei.

The next day went smoothly as well

 **Day of Attack**

Before leaving the house "So who is staying behind to protect the family… I vote Hinata and Sakura" said Naruto, Kushina and Kurenai nod in agreement with Naruto "I believe that is a good idea I concur with Naruto san" said the ever stoic Shino. Kushina nodded "alright Hinata and Sakura you stay behind and protect the family while the rest of us go confront Zabuza" she said in her sensei mode.

 **A.N. Tazuna stayed behind at the house and a shadow clone is transformed as him**

"I should tell you Zabuza according to Intel going round the nations he is rolling with some rain ninja and grass ninja it might be around 5 of them confronting us but we still have a numerical advantage if that's the case, I don't believe any will be over mid Chunin so if Sasuke and Kiba team up one close one mid to close range fighters, me and Nerumi I can play any role and I assume Nerumi is a mid-close range fighter, Shino long range and Tsuki mid to close range fighter and Mum and Kurenai sensei support and close mid-range fighters so we can cover each other if that is alright with everyone" stated Naruto as everyone was walking to the bridge. Everyone was alright with the teams except "I don't need help from dog breath" stated Sasuke arrogantly and spouting off something about being an Uchiha elite, while Kiba growled at the name.

Naruto looks at Kushina just getting a tired shake of her head and says "Sasuke you have to work with Kiba these ninja are all higher level than the demon brothers we faced before and no buts this is an order these teams will be very effective so just suck it up." Kushina stated in firm no nonsense tone, Naruto following on from his mum "besides Sasuke if you do this I'll let you spar me one on one, wouldn't you like to test Itachi's only student" stated a smirking Naruto seeing an instant change in his demeanour and getting and begrudging nod from him. But then his statement caused some different looks some of awe, shock and fear which he thought was weird.

 **At the bridge**

Arriving at the bridge there was an ominous mist that Tsuki with her Wind style: great break through jutsu to clear revealing 5 figures starting left to right the first was Aoi rokusho he was wearing a blue full body wet suit with black ninja sandals and an umbrella strapped to his back and in his hand was the sword of the thunder god, he had a hidden rain head band around his forehead and purple eyes with a black ring in them.

Next to him was the hunter ninja He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. His shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He looked like a hunter-nin. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. When wearing this outfit, His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He wore a hunter-nin mask which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

Next was Zabuza Momochi was a pale skin man, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows? He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers with his sword kubikiribocho strapped to his back.

Next to him were to grass ninja wearing the same thing black body suit with a loose sleeveless over shirt reached down to their knees with the sides cut out from the waist down so not to limit mobility and grass hats on obscuring their faces

Zabuza spoke up "so you got back up how… annoying it's not like one brat is going to make a difference" completely ignoring Zabuza Naruto turns to Aio "missing ninja Aio Rokusho you are sentenced to death for being a traitor and for the theft of Grandma Tsunade's great uncles sword the sword of the thunder god.." this gained a tick mark on zabuza's forehead "… Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist A rank, Aunty Mei the Mizukage Has ordered your immediate death or if you return she is willing to wipe your record clean and the same goes for the hunter there, leave quietly back to the mist or die, I send your sword and head to the Mizukage, as for you grass ninja your death is imminent".

' _What does sochi/Nii-chan mean by aunty mei I'm going to find out as soon as possible'_ both Kushina and Nerumi thought to themselves.

Kurenai thought _'he's well connected and, POW A FEMALE KAGE TAKE THAT MEN'_

The rest of the genin _'He knows the Mizukage awesome.'_

Hearing what Naruto said Zabuza started thinking _'the civil wars finally over what to do, what to do, well if we fight we probably will die and if we run the hunters will be after us as well where if I accept Haku-chan might make some friends with people her own age and live peacefully and I won't have to worry about hunters.'_ "Hey Kid you positive we won't be killed on sight" Zabuza grunted loudly "I'm positive I give you my word as an Uzumaki you won't be killed" Naruto shouted back.

"Hehe, Haku… fall back were going home." Zabuza said quietly in Haku's ear, "hai" she replied and they both disappeared in a water body flicker.

"Hey Aio your short two members, how about it, you want to… dance or are you going to run like you did 10 years ago" called out Naruto then Whispering to his mother "kaa-chan you take the genin and finish those grass ninja off quickly while I have my little dance with Aio" looking worriedly at her son "are you sure he's a Jounin level shinobi" Kushina asks worriedly, this comment causes Naruto to laugh a little "mum my genin test was to verse Raido in single combat and I won don't worry",

"Yes but it's a Mothers job to worry…. Just be careful" said Kushina, "Mum I'm always careful"

The group splits up with Kushina going to defeat the two grass ninja and Naruto facing off against Aio.

 **With Naruto**

Getting the fight started Naruto blasts through some hand-seals calls out **Water Release: Water Attacking Gorgon** creating a water looking half human half snake hybrid to charge Aio **(A.N. his own unique version of a water dragon.)** who dodges in the nick of time but not before Naruto creates a shadow clone to cover him while he charges up another jutsu by holding the dog hand sign, calls out **Water Release: Grudge Rain** creating a large rain cloud over Aio's head dumping a lot of water and causing a wave to hit him slowly draining his chakra.

Aio meanwhile having a enough of dodging and being on the defensive charges Naruto with his thunder god sword forcing Naruto to get into his Tai-jutsu stances and evade each stroke by twirling and weaving between his strikes getting fed up during a mid-swing Aio lashes out with his leg catching Naruto in the chest sending him crashing to the ground.

Quickly recovering Naruto activates his fully mature sharingan Naruto casts a **genjutsu: phantom voice technique** by making eye contact, making Aio hear voices in his head ' _Aio, Aio what have you done you make me so upset why did you run away…'_ "GET OUT OF MY HEAD…" ' _Please don't send me away why do you want me to go I am your mother I thought you loved me…'_ "Mother… no, NO YOUR DEAD YOU CAN'T BE TALKING TO ME… please leave me alone…" _'Aio behind you…'_ causing Aio to quickly turn around _'look to your left…'_ and so he did _'Aio behind you come find me Aio I know you can'_ "WHERE ARE YOU SHOW YOUR SELF…" while Aio's in the genjutsu Naruto cast's another one **Genjutsu: mist servant technique** once Aio stopped screaming he looks up and see's twenty different figures of Naruto quickly jumping up Aio starts to attack them but every time he hits one the clone like apparition just reforms again. At this point Aio's starting to panic, instead of being calm "COME OUT YOU COWARD SHOW YOURSELF…" he doesn't get any further than that because a chakra scalpel courtesy of Naruto stabs him in the heart killing him.

 **At the same time with Kushina and the others.**

The fight well it was pretty one sided affair the grass ninja were genin level and Sasuke fired a great fireball at one turning him to ash and Shino and Kiba teamed up Shino cornering the grass nin with his bugs and Kiba taking him out with his piercing fang tai-jutsu move with Akamaru.

After that was done they turned around just in time to watch Naruto get kicked in the chest and flare his Sharingan at Aio. After a minute of Naruto not moving and Aio not Aio suddenly starts screaming.

With Kurenai and Kushina telling the genin Naruto trapped him in a high level genjutsu making Aio freak out.

Aio's screaming and shouting continues for about 5 more minutes until 20 or so mist like projections of Naruto appear followed by Aio charging and killing them only for the projections to reform getting Aio even more agitated only for him to start having a rant, mid-sentence he was cut off by a chakra scalpel to the heart which Kushina explains is a high level technique as it needs a lot of control and focus to use.

 **Back with everyone.**

"Now that's over" said Naruto but then a sound of clapping was heard from the far end of the bridge causing all the leaf nin to turn around and see Gato.

"I must say you saved me the pain of killing them myself…" at this point the leaf nin are standing with Naruto and Nerumi standing at the front with Kushina and Kurenai behind and Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Tsuki stand off to the right. Naruto has his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright boys kill the kids but save the women, we can have some fun with them later" as he finished that sentence Naruto released his chakra (like Tobirama did when he was resurrected a second time along with the other Hokage) causing cracks around him and directing amazing amounts of K.I at Gato and his men. The combination of both caused his chakra to become a visible blue, purple colour.

"KILL HIM, KILL HIM KNOW" screamed a frightened Gato, the mercenaries still charged regardless of the danger the ninja presented cause they were more worried about their next pay check.

Looking at his fellow Leaf ninja around him they all nodded and charged off in pairs Naruto & Nerumi down the middle with Kushina & Kurenai down the left was Shino and Tsuki and right was Kiba and Sasuke all cutting bloody swaths through the 300 hundred strong mercenary army.

By the end the bridge was a bloody mess of bodies including Gato's at the other end was the group of ninja in various states of shock mainly Kiba and Shino shell shocked, Sasuke hiding it but was disgusted with what was done, Tsuki being consoled by Kurenai who was looking grim and Nerumi who was openly crying into Naruto's shoulder while Kushina wrapped them both up in a hug and Naruto was feeling empty much like Kurenai and Kushina as this wasn't his first kill but for the others it was their initiation their trial by fire.

Naruto after whispering soothing words to Nerumi he gently lets go of her and gives her to Kushina and walks to the edge of the massacre and goes through some hand signs ending in like a prayer sign he calls out **Water Release: Demons Requiem** out of the water a giant demons head the shape of medusa's with horns sticking out of its forehead with sharp watery fangs protruding rises out of the water, once it reaches its peak, it's mouth opens wide and dives down engulfing all the bodies, washing them away to their watery graves.

This is the sight the villagers of wave and Hinata and Sakura come across leaving them all in awe, Naruto walking back picks up his sister bridal style cause she has fallen asleep from all the crying and all the leaf ninja walk slowly back to Tazuna's house to rest, about half way back Nerumi snuggles into Naruto's chest and mumbles "I love you Naruto, thank you for looking after me" luckily for Naruto he was the only one to hear it… or so he though Kushina who was right behind heard and inwardly had a huge shit eating grin but on the outside kept her features schooled.

 **After a week of celebrating time for the leaf ninja to go home and completion of the bridge**

Standing at the end of the bridge the leaf ninja are all waving goodbye and slowly walking back home to rest physically and emotionally. Once they disappeared over the horizon. One of the villagers asked "so tazuna what are we naming the bridge"

"We'll name it after the man that gave are people hope, the man that should us the right path… we'll name it the 'Great Uzumaki Bridge' in remembrance of those who helped us in our time of need"

 **5 hours later Hokage office**

As soon as Kushina and the rest got back they went straight to the Hokage tower to report needless to say the hokage was very interested in the report after an hour of questioning he dismissed his ninja to go home and rest…

 **End chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the compound

After leaving the hokage tower and walking home the 3 Uzumaki drew quite a few eyes upon them bringing whisper from the villagers

"The fallen son has come back"

"The failure look at him"

And so on, and so this continued until Naruto turned a flared his Sharingan at them silencing them immediately. Sighing he turned and motioned for his mother and sister to lead to the new compound. The rest of the trip was uneventful. But knowing his luck, they would have visitors by the evening in the form of Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune and Old man 3rd and they would be likely pissed maybe not Tsunade she had already tried to deck him and showing that he was capable at medical jutsu probably helped he mused, the others were unknown but had a feeling he would have to deal with a pissed Godmother and Aunty, the 3rd would most likely smile and ask how he was and maybe a hug.

Coming out of his thoughts from a tugging on his sleeve he looked to see it was sister smiling "what is Nerumi" he asked softly, seeing her brother and crush ask the questions she took a deep breath and started "can you tell us about your trip and what you did" starting timidly but finishing with a smile when she saw Naruto nodding and bringing her into a one armed hug and doing the same to his mother who was caught slightly by surprised said "that's the idea but I figured we may have guest this evening so that's when I'll tell you…" this caused her pout cutely when he paused, this caused Naruto grin widely "…but I had journal and each day I documented what I did, so I have over the last six years accumulated around 30-40 journals with first-hand account of what I did". Now this statement caused both red heads to grin widely at his statement with Kushina saying "so it's like one big story for us and future generations in the family to read and see what you gained skills and experience wise", nodding his head "essentially, I have also written down my personal Tai, nin, gen and medical ninjutsu techniques to add with the ones in the Uzumaki vault so they can become clan techniques." He finished just as the gates to the compound appeared in front of him

At the Uzumaki compound

Letting Kushina open the gate and lead him in what he saw shocked him the compound was an invertible paradise of peace and tranquillity. The gravel pathway leading to the main house was flanked by Sakura trees in full bloom with the odd wild animal like rabbits and foxes running round, getting half way along the path they came to a cross road, looking left he saw a small pond with Koi fish in, next to that was a small Zen garden surrounded by grass with a Large Maple growing with its canopy covering the majority of the Zen garden. Turning and looking down the right path saw it lead to a large training ground and lake with waterfall this path unlike the two was flanked by some amazing cherry trees. Feeling a tug from both Kushina and Nerumi he continued down the main path seeing some smaller side paths that led towards smaller private, herb and vegetable gardens. Coming to the end of the main path he saw it opened up to a gravel courtyard with 3 statutes. The two flanking the main door were two serpent like Japanese dragons that seemed coiled and ready to strike each other with their heads inches apart 10 meters in the air creating an arch. The 3rd statue was that of Amaterasu and Susanoo locked in battle. Looking around in amazement of it all he then looked at the main house with other connecting houses they were all done in the same style with large pillars and lintels that support a large gently sloping roof, he noted the walls were also thicker than one would suspect and everything had seals in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl, the front door was made of maple and it was huge towering a good five meters high. All he could do was breathe and gasp out "beautiful" then he noted his mother and sister pulse some chakra into the seal on the door making it swing open. Watching it open he saw it open up into a large spacious living/ dining room decked out with a huge round table at the far end of the room and a couple of huge couches and some armchairs as well looking on the right wall he saw an open door, walking over he looked in and saw a mass library full of clan jutsu and history looking harder he saw a complex sealing array which he figured was the clan top secret techniques. Deciding he would send some shadow clones later to do some reading, he turned around and walked further into the room and the room led to a large very new kitchen on the left wall he saw the clan heads office which had a nice desk and chair with the walls layered with bookshelves with scrolls and the like packed on them, directly behind the desk was a huge window that looked out over the training ground, deciding to ask, not seeing any more doors or seal "So where are the other rooms like bedrooms, bathroom Dattebayo" Naruto asked, only getting a smirk from the two of them who watched Naruto look around taking it all in, Nerumi grabbing Naruto's hand, but getting a blush from both of them, "Nii-chan follow me I'll show you while Kaa-chan makes lunch" just getting a no from Naruto and a dismissive wave from Kushina.

Running out the back of the kitchen they came they came to a raised wooden path way that sloped upwards either side of the path way at the start before sloping was a multitude of small whirlpools with small streams connecting them together further up they went it became like a terrace garden with more small streams feeding the ones at the bottom, reaching the other building Nerumi showed him around the 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, firstly showing him her room then Kushina's then finally telling him he had a pick of the rooms, deciding to choose the one between Nerumi and Kushina's room.

Walking into his room he noticed it was very bare but was painted a yellowy white colour with red carpet floors with a King sized bed on the wall next to his mother's room, he saw a desk and book shelves. Taking a scroll out of his pouch and unsealing it a very large scroll popped out, unrolling it showing lots of different sealing arrays. Knowing that his sister is curious to what it was he turned to her and said "Nerumi come here and help me unseal all my stuff and help me pack it away", he chuckled at seeing her eyes light up at helping him. Unrolling the scroll more he started unsealing his jutsu scrolls and journals first and staking them on his shelves. Meanwhile Nerumi who unsealed the closest one labelled clothes unsealed it, but started blushing like a tomato cause as the stuff popped out, on the top of all his clothes were his briefs, that wasn't the thing that had her blushing it was the fact that a pair landed on her head, just standing their embarrassed and shocked she couldn't find the will to move. Naruto who finished stacking his scrolls and books turned around and saw Nerumi's predicament laughed at her making her more embarrassed. Walking up to her remembering what she said on the wave mission and that he noticed she glanced at him when she like a certain someone, well he had a grin that would put Kyuubi to shame, he got in front of her and bent over slightly as he grabbed his briefs whispered huskily into her ear "My, my Nerumi chan didn't realise you wanted to get in my pants…literally", this just caused her to eep and get a full body blush and faint and fall into her brothers embrace, this just caused him to chuckle and smile, but then heard a giggle from the door he saw his mother standing their lent up against the door frame "well Naruto looks like I wasn't the only one to notice her glance and what she said to you on the wave mission" she said happily, but then turned serious, she continued speaking not realising Nerumi woke up in Naruto's arms "not that I won't stop you from being with her but you realise the council will want CRA put upon you", sighing because he knew this would happen asked for advice from the Mizukage who happened to be his 2nd aunt Mei Terumi on his grandmothers side, when he was in Kiri during his travels, she seeing his dilemma suggested retainers for a period of two years before making them Uzumaki through the gene change seal and IVF treatment but having one wife.

Naruto looked at his mother and said that he would use retainers of his choosing and have them go through IVF and when they proved loyal after two years, would have the Gene change seal put on them to slowly change them over a year and the children from said birth would be made full Uzumaki with the same seal and that if she was alright with it an arranged marriage with his sister but he wouldn't force it and if she could cancel any his father made as he dropped the Namikaze name. Hearing this she smiled at her son and was about give him a hug when she noticed Nerumi awake, holding back a bit waited.

Seeing her chance and hearing what her brother said made her so happy her fluttered with that she quickly reached up to his face and pulled him down so he was looking at her showing all her love for him she bought him into a loving passionate kiss which after a second he returned happily.

Having a front seat to the loving moment pulled out a camera and took a photo, seeing they were done she walked up and pulled them into a hug and told them lunch was ready and that they had guests arriving in about 10 minutes, leaving his stuff on the bed and walking to the dining room they ate a lunch of Ramen.

Just finishing lunch and putting the dishes in the sink a knock was heard, deciding to get the door Kushina opens it and is greeted by Shizune who looks pissed, Tsunade weirdly to her happy, Hiruzen calm as usual and Mikoto well let's just say words can't describe what she's feeling, about to let them in Shizune and Mikoto stomp pass followed by Tsunade who looks like Christmas has come early and Hiruzen followed soon after.

In the living room lounging about was Naruto with Nerumi snuggled up to him looking at the large fire in the fire bowl that the couches and chairs surround in content silence, when they all of a sudden heard the sound of cracking Knuckles and stomping. Turning what they saw made them pale more so with Naruto than Nerumi, then receiving a slap to the face from both women which he could swear was chakra infused. Finally finding his courage in the face of pure feminine furry even though the background flames weren't helping he stutters out "hh-he-hey Mikoto goddomaza, Shizune Oba-chan long time no see…Itachi says hi, he he he" this statement caused them to get angrier than before, all the while Nerumi had circled round and was standing with Kushina, Tsunade and Hiruzen and the former two trying not to laugh at the usually calm and composed Naruto predicament. She mouthed the words sorry and I love you.

Shizune and Mikoto on the other hand just explode "LONG TIME NO SEE, LONG TIME NO SEE, YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE MISTER LEAVING FOR SIX YEARS WITHOUT A WORD AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY WELL YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING MISTER, YOU WORRIED US SICK WE WERE DISTRAUGHT DID YOU NOT THNK HOW EVERYONE WOULD FEEL WE LOVED YOU, WE DESERVED MORE THAN A LETTER TELLING US YOU LEFT" having their little rant over the two through themselves at Naruto and began to sob into his chest, whispering Baka over and over again. Not knowing what to do Naruto just rubbed their backs until they calmed down after a few minutes they stopped pulling away and wiping their tears away they smiled at him, then Mikoto remembered what Naruto said with his greeting narrowing her eyes and walking up to him then looking him the eye stated "what…do…you…mean…Itachi…says…hi", she literally spelled out, scratching his head nervously he looked at everyone and sighed "fine, for this everyone grab a seat because what I'm about to say is a little snippet of my six year absence", getting a nod and excited grins from his sister and mother, sitting down where he was before Nerumi snuggled up to him again getting a few raised eye brows but no one saying anything Kushina also sat next to her son but not as close, Shizune and Mikoto took the seat directly opposite, Tsunade with the grace of a bear flopped down onto the last couch and Hiruzen made himself comfortable in an armchair. "Well you see the thing is…"

He went on to explain how he spent the first year and a half training his eyes and getting all the basics down with the help of Itachi until he was recruited into the Akatsuki a group of S rank criminals but keeps in contact with Jiraiya via summons to keep the village updated about the dangerous group, he then went on about how went to the mist village just after Itachi left, then going on to say how he asked for an audience with the Mizukage and when he told her his name she gasped and asked who my parents were only giving Kushina's then being pulled into a hug saying that she found her elder cousins child which lead to a scolding, when asking for training in water manipulation she agreed she also helped in other areas like his Taijutsu development and genjutsu spending two years with her and when she found out he was the last male Uzumaki she warned him about CRA but came up with a way around it. Hearing that Hiruzen asked how so he told him the same thing he told his mother earlier which got nods from all the other present women who all agreed with idea as long as the women he chose were willing, after the little interruption Naruto continued saying he spent 2 ½ years in the mist leaving out his promise to Mei before he left he then said how he went around the elemental nations for the last two years setting up contacts all over and also discovering some orphaned Uzumaki children he adopted after proving they are indeed half and full blooded Uzumaki children now that got the attention of the two Uzumaki women with Kushina firing off rapid fire questions like who are they, when are they coming to the village, how old are they, where are they from answering he said you'll find out who they are when they arrive next month as I said I travelled a lot and they all come from minor villages like Kusa, Taki, Yu, Nadeshiko that was an interesting village they were very female orientated but when I proved she was Uzumaki and said you mum were the head of the clan they said they would gladly send a mission to return her in a month and Ishi and Shimo there are seven of them coming all under 8 but older than 3, when he said that Kushina had a proud smile and squealed happily, she had more babies to play with. Finishing explaining that little interruption he continued between setting up contacts and villages he would claim the odd bounty but the majority of the time was training in perfecting my Genjutsu, Taijutsu, ninjutsu and medical jutsu and dabbled in Fuinjutsu but to be honest spent most of his time on the first 3. He then went on and explained his genin test where he beat Raido which Tsunade testified to and then spoke about the wave mission at how he beat Aio rokushu and coming back to the village and speaking to them then finishing after about 2 hours of talking "…all my adventures are recorded in my 40 odd journals in my room that will end in the library here in the compound so if you want feel free to read them" as if remembering something Naruto smiled at Tsunade and told her to come over Naruto himself getting up pulled out a scroll and unsealed its content getting on his knees said "…A family treasure returned wield it well or hand it down to a successor of your choosing" Tsunade seeing her granduncles sword grabbed it with trembling figures and nodded saying "when you have a child either of you when they show an interest in Kenjutsu I would like for them to receive this sword when you feel ready please guard it here in the compound" said Tsunade smiling down at the kneeling Naruto who looked up and nodded and re-sealed it.

Sitting down again Naruto then said "And that pretty much is it… now I do believe it is time for dinner would you join us or do you need to be somewhere" getting a negative shake he smiled and said "so what shall we have." He then got shouts of

"RAMEN!" from either side of himself.

"SAKE!" from Tsunade.

"SUSHI" from Shizune.

"KUSHIYAKI" shouted Mikoto and well Hiruzen he didn't bother seeing as he liked all the choices.

All Naruto could do was sweat drop making 2 clones for each order to get a couple of servings for each they waited around idly chatting and such when the food did arrive they moved to the table and continued as they were in the lounge.

An hour later the Uzumaki family were at the door waving good bye to everyone. Walking back into the living area they sat down again to discuss how to handle the council and the Uzumaki children that would arrive.

Naruto going first thought he better get it off his chest cause he didn't want secrets in the family "Kaa-chan, Nee-chan, well on my way back here I stopped off in Kiri to say hi to Aunty when I found her at the kage estate in her room crying…" getting looks of worry from the women, continuing on "… when I asked what was wrong she said she had been on a couple of dates in the past couple of years and that all the men she went with either tried touching her or getting with her for prestige and that's it, what I'm trying to say is she has given up all she wanted was a family of her own…" sighing and closing his eyes he continued "that's when I suggested something…you know when I said three to four retainers well I have my first one already" that earned a gasp from the women "I suggested to Aunty Mei that if she became a secret retainer the council didn't know about she could have the IVF treatment have a baby of her own we also agreed we wouldn't do this until I found four other willing people so as to avoid suspicion, she also said that she would when her child turned 5 at the latest she would resign as Mizukage and move here to the compound where she was hoping to have another round if IVF treatment" when he finished Kushina was bought to tears that her son would do something so nice for her cousin and bought him into a hug and the same with Nerumi.

Kushina and Nerumi pulled away after a minute and sat back down both voicing how proud they were then turning serious again when Naruto spoke again "Kaa-chan this may sound weird but I would also like if you two were also a secret 'retainer' as well so even if the council still somehow manage to rip us off they won't hold all the cards" Kushina was shocked to say the least now she always wanted another baby but Minato didn't so she stopped asking now here was the opportunity to have another baby and she was so happy that hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek saying thank you over and over again to him this happened for about 3 minutes until she calmed down again he then said "mum in my travels I also went to Uzushio and found a hidden vault it held all the customs of the Uzumaki within can I ask do you know what particular one I am talking about…", thinking for a second then her eyes widening in realisation "you don't mean!", Naruto nodded but placed a calming hand on her knee "yes but I don't want the seat… yet… but I want to be present when they announce the CRA so I can make them submit to me also all council meetings will be recorded via a seal to me so I can hear what is going on I will take the seat after this year's Chunin exams…" getting a nod from Kushina and Nerumi who had been there the whole time understood where the conversation had gone as she knew the clan was patriarchal but if a male Heir wasn't of age the eldest female would hold the seat till he was meaning Kushina was only the regent head. Seeing this he said "one more thing I want you to pull some favours and make it so me and Nerumi are a two man squad with either you, Shizune Oba-chan or Tsunade Baa-chan as sensei."

This however got a weird look from both but Kushina voiced "that will be difficult, and why", Naruto just smirked and said "we are a clan and we stick together just say that it is clan tradition to have only us as part of the Uzumaki clan as a team and as you know the Hokage can't do anything with in these walls and if he does we can go to Kiri and live with Mei"

This just got wide eyed stares from the two which soon turned into a vulpine grin that would shame Kyuubi because they saw exactly what Naruto had done he has literally got the Hokage by the balls.

 **Later that night in Naruto's room**

Laying on his bed naked Naruto is staring at the ceiling completely zoned out, so much so that he doesn't hear or see his door open then close. He gets broken out by felling someone climb into his bed and press up against him gently. Deciding to capture his bed intruder he quickly loops an arm around said person's waist and pulls so they can't get away this also got a small eep from said person. Leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips sighs "hello Nerumi-koi comfortable" not knowing what to say Nerumi nods "yes, Naruto you seem so warm and calm and I sort of missed snuggling up to you like we did earlier…I hope you don't mind", hearing her say that caused Naruto to blush slightly but shook his head "no its fine I enjoyed the snuggling on the couch earlier as well" after a minute of silence Naruto asks "I forgot to ask as I didn't get to see you fight in wave how strong are you", seeing an opportunity she smirks even though he can't see it and says "guess we will have to spar tomorrow then won't we as we have this week off" Nerumi says in a challenging tone, hearing Naruto says "that my love sounds wonderful, now goodnight" with that he kisses her again making her moan happily pulling away and letting Nerumi turn on her side to sleep following her example he does to but not before teasing and giving her left high C-cup tit a squeeze eliciting another moan from her pulling his hand away they go to sleep.

In the morning we find the two in bed asleep until Nerumi woke up looking around and remembering where see was she stays where she is as Naruto has his arm wrapped round her waist then a second later she feels something move that's when she realises with a blush that between her thong covered ass cheeks Naruto's 9 inch cock is resting _'my goodness he's huge and we haven't stopped growing yet'._ Waiting a few minutes but feeling his dick between her cheeks harden with every second going into its morning wood stage was making her wet and slightly horny. A minute later Naruto wakes up to see his sister in front of him looking at how they are laying he looks down only see his dick between her ass checks, once taking that in, he takes in the sight of his sisters body her lower half covered in a pink lacy thong and her nighty was red but see through that only went down to her butt. Getting an idea Naruto slowly moves his arm making Nerumi think he was moving in his sleep slightly he put his hand under her red see through nighty and made his way to her breast upon reaching her breast he started massaging it and then smirking a bit more moved his hips back and forth slowly getting moans of slight pleasure from her.

Now Nerumi at first thought Naruto was moving in his sleep that was until he started massaging her breast making her moan, then moments later she could feel his dick move back and forth between her ass checks making her moan even more Nerumi at this point thought she was in heaven. Naruto seeing Nerumi look happy stop getting a whine from her making him chuckle before saying "now, now wait a day when the council convene I'm sure I will be put on CRA then if you want we can…fuck the night away, besides didn't you want to spar" as he finished the sentence she went from blushing to looking determined seeing this he hurried her out of bed. Both of them standing Nerumi looks down to see Naruto's still hard cock, smirking she looks at him and is about to walk off but as she does she pumps him a couple of times getting a groan from him, when she walks by him, he spanks her bum making her squeal and run to her room.

Getting dressed into his red sleeveless muscle shirt, with a one strap utility vest with multiple pockets and another strap over the top in pearl white colour right shoulder, over the top of that is a swamp green poncho that covers his shoulders and chest on his body, his neck, mouth and arms are in bandages and his hand have green glove with a metal plate on the back. On his legs baggy grey pants that finish just below the knees his calves have white with green leather binding (like sasuke in the Academy) and plain black ninja sandals. Around his waist is a waist sash over the opposite shoulder and tied his head bands around his waist, arm, neck and forehead another sash both in swamp green. He then walks into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 **With Nerumi**

After being spanked which turned her on…a lot she ran to her room closing the and turning around she went to her closet and put on her fish net armour on covering her bust leaving her stomach free, elbows, hands and wrists. Shorts that went half way down her thighs and ones on her knees over the top she wore a pastel green top that was a bit shorter than her fishnet, on her bottom she wore a skirt that on her left leg above the knee and went diagonally to just above mid-thigh and she had knee high, high heeled ninja sandal, her hair was in the same style as Mei but instead of a top knot it was in a bun, she also wore a similar sash to Naruto but in dark blue the same colour as her head band which is tied around her neck. She too went down to have breakfast.

In the kitchen both teens are met by Kushina who was wearing her Jonin gear had a Cheshire grin on her face as she heard a few moans in the morning as her bed is on the same wall as Naruto's, but she wasn't going to say much as they looked happy eating breakfast and chatting Kushina ask "what are you guys doing today", looking up and blinking Naruto smiles behind his bandages and says "I wanted to test Nerumi as I haven't seen her fight if you want you can watch, that's this morning and if your schedule in the office is right you have a council meeting this afternoon that is probably about my return so please send an ANBU if they want to discuss me", smiling she nods "I would love to watch you both spar… don't worry you won't be discussed if you aren't there". Alright then let's go to the training ground then.

 **At the training ground**

Naruto and Nerumi stood facing each other Naruto with his arms crossed and Sharingan Blazing, he was getting ready to through a jutsu at her. Nerumi stood in her Uzuken stance her knees bent slightly shoulder width apart, feet pointing forward and her body was straight her right arm close to her body with her fist in line with her chin and left in a V shape held at the same height as her other. She was staring at his feet not his eyes so as not to get caught in genjutsu. Naruto seeing this smirks and talks "so koi I see you have fought against the Sharingan before... this will make things interesting but…" he started to point his hand at her raising her head slightly she saw it point at her before looking down again.

 **On the side lines with Kushina**

All she could do was shake her head at what happened _'I hardly felt it but there was a tiny increase in chakra and to think he cast it with a point of his finger…very good Naru-kun show me what else you can do'_

 **Back with Nerumi in the Genjutsu** **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**

She was battling Naruto when she charged up Uzuken whirling bolt and sprinted off at Naruto who was also got his ultimate Taijutsu attack where he covers his hands and arms in water chakra charged at her as they were about to connect Naruto slipped and fell on to her fist ripping though his chest. Naruto smiles as blood seeps out the corner of his mouth and falls to his knees Nerumi who was in shock at what just happened quickly moves to his side and lays his head in her lap while sobbing and screaming out for a medic or anyone as her mother was out on a mission, Naruto who is smiling lifts his hand to her face "Nerumi (coughs up blood) you… did well… please don't cry I want to see you smile…o-one…l-l-last time", and with that he died, this however just causes Nerumi to break down sobbing again and kiss him on the lips and repeated saying she's sorry.

 **In the real world**

Naruto seeing Nerumi fall to her knees and start crying say's "oh shit" and quickly runs to her while dispelling the genjutsu Kushina seeing this runs to wanting to know what's wrong. Getting there Nerumi is still crying, seeing this Kushina rounds on Naruto "what did you use on her" she said tersely, Naruto who is just as worried replies it was a d rank that makes you see your worst fears come true I have no idea what that is but she doesn't look good"

Nerumi hearing her kaa Chans voice looks at her with bleary vision seeing her talk to someone she looks across seeing her love the tears change from sadness to joy as she gets up and tackles him in a hug and kissing him repeatedly. Wondering what had gotten into her he was about to ask when she said "I thought I lost you I was horribly I put my hand through your chest and you died I killed you how, how are you here" she repeated how a few more times, all the while Naruto's and Kushina's eyes go wide, Naruto returns the hug "hey I'm not that easy to kill and that was a d rank genjutsu you were caught in" hearing it was a genjutsu she sighs but doesn't let go of him. Naruto getting a little annoyed says "Nerumi we still have the spar and I won't use genjutsu deal"

Nerumi just nods and gets up wiping her face free of tears gets back into the Uzuken stance. Naruto seeing this gets into his dance of the water lily stance which is a hybrid look to the Gokken, Juken opening. They charge at each other, Naruto taking the defensive by weaving and twirling around Nerumi's punches and kicks. Nerumi though is getting annoyed so she falls back a bit and starts some hand signs and shouts water release: water bullet jutsu firing a dozen projectiles at him but he just weaves through them while going through his own hand signs and calls water release: water attacking Gorgon jutsu the same half snake half human water monster charges its target at high speeds, luckily Nerumi dodged but Naruto with his eyes predicted the move and sent a shadow clone to catch her in a water prison but it was not meant to be as she sent her own clone to intercept, seeing this they finish another set of seals at the same time and call out their respective jutsu water release: water attacking Gorgon/water dragon jutsu the two mythical beasts charged each other cancelling each other out in a shower of rain seeing the water everywhere Naruto smirks and said time to finish it he creates 11 clones, the original and 9 clones start some hand signs and then finish on the dog sign and hold then saying water release grudge rain causing a chakra sapping rain to fall on Nerumi the other clones however while Nerumi is distracted go through different hand signs and say water release water whip and water release water prison this time they were successful and caught her meaning he one the match. Before falling to a knee because of chakra loss (not a Jinchuuriki) thus releasing all of his clones and Narumi in the process.

Seeing Naruto on one knee the women run over to him "naru-kun/sochi-kun are you alright" the only response he gave was "not a Jinchuuriki unlike you and plump ass here I run out of chakra and that last technique was very draining" all he got was a grin from Kushina who helped him up and was walking back to the compound and Nerumi outwardly just Huffed at the plump ass jib for this morning but inwardly was doing a little victory dance at the fact she managed to tire him out and that he thought she had a nice bum. Yes she was happy indeed, she was waiting for the council to announce CRA so she could ride him all night long.

 **Later in the council chambers**

In the chambers there was an up roar of shouts from the civilian council

"We must put young Namikaze sama on CRA"

"Make him head of the Uchiha clan"

The shouts were very annoying especially if you were sitting in the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju seats listening. Now the three women that occupy these seats are usually quite calm and even tempered except for when they get fired up. Kushina having enough started radiating killer intent by the bucket load before standing and letting her hair split into nine strands looking oddly like Kyuubi, slamming her fists into the table denting it screams "YOU. WILL. NOT TALK ABOUT MY SON WHEN HE IS NOT PRESENT. OR YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO FIND OUT WHICH IS WORSE MY FURY OR THE KYUUBI'S." see they had stopped, Kushina looks around getting nods of approval from the other heads and scowls from the elders, now directing her stare at the Hokage she says firmly "please send and ANBU to the Uzumaki compound to call for my son, while we discuss village things first and him last".

Minato doesn't usually take orders from anyone but on this one occasion he agrees "Uzumaki sama is right", then calling for an ANBU Neko appears "get Uzumaki san and tell him to be at the council in 1 hour".

"Hai hokage-sama" she disappeared in a swirl of leaves

Hour later and much council bitch'in

On the dot exactly an hour a storm of maple, cherry and Sakura leaves start to form a mini tornado in the middle of the room, once the leaves disappear standing in the middle of the room with a impassive gaze looking at each individual, he frowns slightly at the civilian and 3 of the 4 elder Homaru, Koharu and Danzo coming to each clan head he tilts his head slightly getting it returned except for his mother who waved happily at him causing many of the clan heads to sweat drop, returning his gaze at the hokage in a slightly condescending, sarcastic, bored tone states "what does the 'honoured council wish of me", the elders scowled a civilian got up and was about to shout something when Naruto looked out the corner of his eye with the sharingan active and spinning in annoyance, made him sit back down abruptly slightly unnerved, the clan heads Tsume just laughed out loud, Tsunade smirked, Kushina wailing in the background that's my boy, Mikoto was giggling behind her hand and the men just smirked at him. Having enough Koharu screeched, "Respect the council boy", that bought a frown to his face "ah respect IS earned NOT given", he growled out "now listen and listen well I won't tell you about my six year absence other than the fact I trained and created friends all over the nation except Iwa for various reasons, now is there anything else" he finished with finality.

A pink haired harp…I mean council woman screeched out we are putting you on the CRA act as you are the last male in the clan, smirking thinking she had victory, Naruto smirked and looked back at the Kage, I have thought this through and I agree to have CRA… this bought the council to smile until he spoke again "…but I will take one wife and 4 retainers who will be IVF treated, after a two year period their loyalty will be tested, if they pass I will make them members through the gene changing seal if they fail they will lose the child and be kicked out of the compound, I will also be choosing the women, so any marriages you made with the hokage are null in void, the reason is because I found another Uzumaki and placed the seal on myself making me a full Uzumaki, I will not be swayed from this" this made the civilians scowl the clan heads also to were not that happy but saw his reasoning followed by a quiet troublesome, Minato narrowed his eyes and the elders except Hiruzen were shocked no one had invoked the retainers in years.

Naruto turned to Danzo "and you get your dogs on a leash next time I won't leave your root alive, if I see them near the compound once more, I also have some Uzumaki orphans coming from other villages… if any go missing I'll come after you and prove hell won't have anything against what I'll do to you!" Naruto said spiking his chakra and leaking potent killer intent, making the people present shiver and sweat.

Danzo stared back and said "are you threatening me boy", Naruto just laughed insanely "HAHAHAHAHAHA, I don't threat Danzo, any go missing your as good as dead, if your men come near my family their dead, the same I would assume if you go near Tsuki isn't that right Namikaze"

There was a deathly silence in the chambers that was broken by Minato "I agree with Uzumaki san…and Danzo my office straight after this!"

Naruto having said his piece walked and stood behind Kushina and said "I believe my mother has something to say." With that Kushina from where she sat spoke "As a clan we have traditions and one that I had forgotten until this morning dictates only those who are part of the Uzumaki clan are allowed as a team. So under the clan laws I am pulling Nerumi and myself from squad 7 and am forming an entirely new squad made of Naruto and Nerumi, failure to comply with this request and the Uzumaki will go to Kiri and live with Mei Terumi Uzumaki the Mizukage, also anymore non Uzumaki shinobi or personal ANBU that have been sent for us personally will also lead to us moving."

If the council wasn't lost for words before they are now the civilians were livid as they planned for the Uzumaki women to be with Sasuke so they could make one overly strong clan and they were ruining it, but because she called it under clan laws they couldn't say anything unless the hokage called a vote, the clan heads were surprised by this, but couldn't care less, the elders bar sarutobi were the same as the civilians but were furious and Hiruzen just chuckled to himself when he to realised what Kushina and Naruto did. The hokage was thinking hard _'god dammit If I say no they can retire and become clan shinobi and move to Kiri as they will become civilians and lose half of kyuubi, if I say yes they will stay and we will keep the yin half Kyuubi but won't be able to spy. They have also made it so that if any non Uzumaki that aren't sent as a summons they will also move which will lead to us losing half of Kyuubi dammit I have to comply, Kushina's pretty much Kage level, Naruto is tokubetsu jonin and higher and depending on what they teach Nerumi she could be anywhere from Chunin to Jonin in a couple of months, they have also foiled my plans in spying on them DAMMIT'._

' _Well played Uzumaki well played indeed but who thought of that plan, regardless I'll play by your rules… for now'_ thought Danzo

Homaru & Koharu both thought _'dammit Uzumaki ruining our plans'_

' _Naruto you sly, sly boy you would make your grandfather Ashina proud with that move' thought Hiruzen_

Sighing "Fine have it your way you get the team but who is going to be the Sensei" asked Minato dreading the answer especially when he saw the pairs predatory grins laced with some rising blood lust and killer intent Naruto spoke for Kushina "We have the picked three candidates," his grinned widened at Minato's face along with some other peoples continuing after his pause that and his mother elbowed him meaning hurry up "they are Shizune Kato, Tsunade Senju or Kushina Uzumaki, like I said take your pick"

The three names made a few people growl as they were all three were capable shinobi and loyal to the Uzumaki especially the elders, Minato just narrowed his eyes at what they said, sighing as he couldn't take Tsunade and Shizune from the hospital, so it had to be Kushina "fine since two aren't signed up as sensei and I can't afford to pull them from the hospital your sensei will be Kushina" the two people who were in question just tilted their heads slightly and said thank you. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day he dismissed everyone.

 **In the Uzumaki compound**

Sitting in the Zen garden under the maple tree was Naruto meditating with multiple spheres of water spinning lazily around his body this was the sight that both Kushina and Nerumi walked on, Nerumi was about to go and sit next to him but was held back by Kushina, looking back at her she said with a why not look, Kushina just shook her head and told her to sit and watch, so deciding to Nerumi sat, then Kushina walked a little further away so they all sat in a triangle shape. Both the women were sitting in a meditative position waiting to see what would happen, Nerumi who wasn't one to sit for a long time was about to voice when both of them felt a surge in chakra coming from Naruto looking at him he was glowing a slight blue, purple colour which was oddly calming unlike when they were at the bridge. _'It's so calming so unlike the bridge, that reminds me when he did that I could feel Kyuubi become agitated and afraid and saying Indra has returned. I should talk to koi and Kaa-chan about that'_ thought Nerumi. Kushina felt as if she was in the presence of her father and grandfather once more so safe so warm. Then it happened hundreds of leaves that were on the ground started to float along with water spheres getting faster and thicker as more and more joined the dancing leaves until it a mini leaf tornado surrounded him obscuring their view of him after about 3 minutes of this another surge was felt and the leaves shot out in all directions scattering them so he was just sitting there with the spheres of water still lazily revolving around him.

Kushina and Nerumi after his little show of amazing chakra control and chakra capacity were covered in leaves and they weren't happy at all and they were going to do something about it, getting up and walking up to him to bonk him on the head, as they got within a 5 metres two of the 6 spheres shot out soaking them in water this just served to make them angrier than before. As they started directing some KI at him.

Naruto now feeling some killer intent directed at him started to sweat as he had a feeling who it was coming from, cracking an eye he saw both his mother and sister and their hair was doing the nine tails thing making them look a little more intimidating than and they were soaked, but deciding he couldn't make it any worse than it was couldn't help but grin confusing the two irate women slightly that was when he said "I think you guys need to… cool off a bit" then they paled slightly as another four spheres shot out and hit their targets making them more wet than before.

While they were distracted Naruto made a break for it to the house to hide from their fury. He got all the way on to the main path, when all he could hear as the two of them got over their shock was "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO", paling slightly at their scream, he ran faster than before.

Making it to the house he hid in the office attempting to hide but to no avail, "dam forgot mum was a sensor oh well this is going to hurt". Seeing Naruto Kushina and Nerumi's hair split into nine strands again and dived at Naruto intent on beating him on the floor (think of Tsunade beating Jiraiya) after five minutes of pain the two stopped and went to the living room and sat down in front of the fire to dry off leaving Naruto on the floor. He surprisingly recovered quickly from what happened and joined them with a peace offering of tea.

Accepting the tea they started to drink it, after around 2 minutes of silence Nerumi voiced her thoughts "ne Naruto what was that you did with the leaves" this got a nod from Kushina wanting to know as well Naruto smiling at the question said "what is fire country and water country and quite a few other countries known for" this just got a confused look from Nerumi but Kushina said "forests why", smiling at his mother he nodded "yes cause with forests we get trees and from trees we get leaves, so I thought why not make some variations of some jutsu to be more specific leaf or petal based jutsu as here in fire country we have an abundance of them. Could you imagine it using plants for jutsu the possibilities of a leaf style: leaf dragon or something it would be amazing." Smiled Naruto, Kushina following his thinking added "and it would most likely the closest thing to the shodaime's Mokuton meaning it would be extremely coveted especially if it became hidden techniques of the clan", all she got was a nod from Naruto and a dumb look from Nerumi. They just lapsed into another silence until Nerumi spoke again "Kaa-chan, Nii-chan on the bridge remember when you blasted you're KI…" getting a nod from both she proceeded "well Kyuubi… the only way I can explain it is that he was afraid…" that got wide eyes from the two, pushing on "he then started shouting it's Indra he's returned we are all doomed, my question is who is Indra." Kushina was perplexed the Kyuubi afraid but she had no idea who Indra was so she said "I have no idea Nerumi chan".

Naruto frowned when he heard the name he came across the name when he was in the Uzushio ruins, thinking about what he read in the catacombs didn't realise Kushina and Nerumi were looking at him after five minutes of thinking he spoke up "in my travels I ended up in the catacombs of Uzushio where I came across that name and a very old tomb that I read, Indra was actually Indra Ōtsutsuki brother to Asura Ōtsutsuki and eldest son of the Sage of six paths…" he just got silence wide eyes and jaws ignoring their looks he looked in to space and continued "now in the tomb, told of his background, what he was like, his appearance before he died and his Kekkei Genkai now what I am going to tell you is his legend…" pausing once more he continued "Indra Ōtsutsuki, was the first son of Hagoromo, he inherited his father's eyes, his dojūtsu powers of the Sharingan, powerful chakra, and spiritual energy. From a young age, Indra demonstrated great talent towards ninshū the progenitor to ninjutsu and anything he applied his mind to. Because of his battle prowess, he led a solitary life — finding no need to depend on others.

When his father Hagoromo was on his deathbed, he selected Indra's younger brother, Asura Ōtsutsuki, to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world. Hearing this Indra became angry and jealous that his father had not chosen him, Indra, being tempted by something known as the Black Zetsu, fought against Asura to claim what he believed should have been his birth right. Both brothers went to their graves constantly fighting over the title of ninshū's successor. His descendants, who would become the Uchiha clan, would continue this fight with his younger brother's descendants, the Senju clan never knowing how or why their hatred of each other came to be. It also states that before he died he had a two children one that would create the Uchiha and the other that was lost in history that would later marry an Uzumaki women thus starting the Uzumaki clan and the leading family so in essence we have ancestors of the both the Uchiha and Uzumaki along with everyone else in the clan. You could also say we are also direct descendants of the sage of six paths." Pausing and looking back at his mother and sister he could see they were taking it all in, they nodded for him to continue, seeing this he said

"I will tell you what the rest of the tomb said, recognising his own talents, Indra became proud and independent, determined to walk his own path unaided. He believed that force and strength were the ultimate key to peace. Although he loved his father greatly, he later came to despise both him and Asura due to the former's decision. Black Zetsu was able to take advantage of Indra's resentment towards his brother, making Indra challenge his father's decision to let his younger brother carry on his will. Despite his status as a lone wolf, Indra was apparently able to find a lover, having gained direct descendants.

Indra had long brown hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short and had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. He was also depicted in full-body armour. He had allowed his hair to grow out flowing around his attire. From a young age, Indra was recognised as a natural genius and a prodigy, even in his legendary father's own perspective. In battle, Indra also wielded a sword, showing some expertise in kenjutsu. In addition to his skill in battle, Indra inherited his father's powerful chakra and spiritual energy.

Indra possessed a derived form of his grandmother Kagura's dojūtsu; the Sharingan. He would also awaken its advanced form: the Mangekyō Sharingan which is presumably the spiral-like pattern that originated from his pupils and covered his irides. With it, he became the first known wielder of Susanoo. Attaining mastery over the technique and its various developments, he became capable of fully manifesting and "stabilise" it into its Complete Body form, dwarfing the surrounding landscape, the only other person able to do this was Madara Uchiha. That is the tale of Indra Ōtsutsuki and most likely the reason why Kyuubi was afraid as he was able to control Kyuubi like Madara did against Hashirama Senju" said Naruto now finished explaining who Indra was, Nerumi was in awe that Kyuubi mistook her brother and future hubby with Indra, Kushina was doing a perfect fish imitation. At what he said?

Seeing that his mother and sister were not moving he stood and stretched and said "Sooo whose up for some training, seeing as though you two have either mastered or are close to it would you like to learn my dance of the water lily and before you ask you don't need the sharingan it's just a little helpful as the entire style revolves around weaving and twirling around your opponent and striking the moment they make a mistake, as long as you have good reactions you should be fine I could also teach you some of my Ninjutsu as well if you like." Eyes lighting up at what he said Nerumi asked "before I passed out you used a jutsu that made a huge demon pop out the water can you teach me that one" she pleaded with the puppy dog eyes jutsu along with Kushina, just looking at them he said "fine but that wasn't the full power I will show you it at full power" all he got in response was a loud "YAY" from them.

 **At the training ground.**

Telling them to stand back Naruto went to the water's edge and did the hand signs mi-ushi-u-I-tori-hitsuji and called out water release: Demons requiem again the huge demonic head of medusa with horns and watery fangs rose out the water holding the technique longer hands started to appear grasping out of the water followed by a neck shoulders, arms and the top half of a human body came out all in all the huge demonic being of water stood around a hundred meters tall.

Nerumi and Kushina thought the head alone was huge but seeing the powerful version was amazing they couldn't believe it tuning to each other with glee in their eyes said "I'm so learning that"

For the rest of the day Naruto taught them the hand signs for the jutsu but letting Nerumi practice as there wouldn't be enough room for both to do the jutsu while she was attempting it Naruto told Kushina the theory behind his Taijutsu and took Kushina through the basic Kata's for it.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about three weeks since Naruto returned to Konoha and about the same time he had gained a fan-club as certain people from the council leaked said topic out to the population, this wasn't really a problem as the only time he would actually leave the compound was for missions, going out to dinner with Nerumi and Kushina, or running errands but he usually sent a shadow clone instead for that, otherwise he was in the compound learning Fuinjutsu and the Uzuken from his mother and sister while he taught his jutsu, Taijutsu and his limited Medic skills to them. During those three weeks Naruto also was called to the hospital to help out if someone called in sick, but those days the hospital seemed to have an influx of women claiming injuries, so Tsunade ended up putting him in the maternity ward with expecting mothers WITH husbands, fiancées and boyfriends so nobody was crushing on him. But Naruto enjoyed helping bring new life in to the world so he was happy. He had also sent a letter to Mei about being put on CRA and their plan working and she could come round whenever she liked.

Today was the day though he was told the orphans would be arriving in the afternoon around 1 o clock and he was nervous but deciding there was nothing to worry about, he rounded up his sister and mother he hurried them to the main gate. At the gate they were met by Izumo and Kotetsu who were on duty again, standing by the entrance the three Uzumaki waited after about five minutes the team from Kusagakure arrived with a little five year old girl taking the girl and paying the team they left the little looked so cute according to Kushina and Nerumi but couldn't see her fully as she was hiding behind Naruto's leg since she knew him, Naruto turning around bought her from out behind his leg so his mother and sister could see her see had a heart shaped face with grey deep set eyes and thin eyebrows with a small nose and puffy lips, her hair was dark red that was thick and wavy, she was slightly short for her age and had a medium build, she was wearing a little magenta dress that went passed her knees and was loose on her it had a slight floral pattern on the sleeves on her feet she just wore flat bottomed shoes. Seeing her the Kushina couldn't help it she rushed forward and pulled her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead before introducing herself and Nerumi to her once that happened she said her name was Toshiko Uzumaki after that the three Uzumaki females started to talk to each other and stuff while waiting for the others to arrive.

The next group was from Takigakure who also bought a girl with them after thanking the shinobi the little girl of 3 (she was carried) was in Naruto's arms tickling her stomach while she squealed in happiness deciding she had enough she pointed at Kushina and the other with a quizzical look on her face that made the other girls scream Kawaii Naruto putting her down whispered "they Akiko are your family, the older one is my mum your baa-chan, the one my age you can call her… Kaa-chan and the other one is your new older sister" hearing that the little girl squealed again and run to them and shouted "baa-chan, kaa-chan, nee-chan" then through herself into Nerumi who was wide eyed as they figured who was who, she just looked at the little bundle and saw her vibrant red hair in little pigtails, her oval face, narrow purple eyes, small button nose and pouty red lips looking at her then she realised she was wearing a faded blue one piece dress and shoes. Hugging her back Nerumi said "hello Musume my name is Nerumi," then pointing at Kushina says "that's Kushina…" and pointing again "that's Toshiko, what's your name" smiling at her new mummy she says "it's Akiko Uzumaki" looking down she says do you want to hug your Baa-chan now then play with your sister" she just got a nod, Nerumi then handed her to a smiling Kushina who gratefully accepted. It was around this time that Tsunade, Shizune and Mikoto came along and saw five red heads instead of two blinking because they forgot about the orphans they walk up Nerumi seeing them she runs over and tells them what's happening they smile and join the women and welcome the little ones. Naruto meanwhile is watching the whole scene unfold with a happy smile.

Looking over his shoulder he sees the Yugakure shinobi team arrive, smiling and paying them he looks at the 6 year old boy and as he pulls him into a hug he says "hello Hikaru welcome home" Hikaru was a normal average sized 6 year old boy, he had spiky red hair like himself, round face, purple eyes, normal sized mouth and nose he was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt. Letting go of him he takes his hand and leads him to the group of red heads again pointing out who is who he lets them get the introductions out of the way, let's say he was hugged 7 times and kissed a further 5 times on the cheek.

Looking down the road he saw the difficult team coming deciding to go and meet them as he knew the gate guards were a little perverted met them 100 metres from the gate nodding to the leader who was wondering why he came and met them he said 4 words that made them understand "gate guards are perverts", thanking him and telling him to look after little 4 year old Kasumi he tells them he will and pays them for the mission, picking Kasumi up he does his flower petal shun shin to the gate setting Kasumi down she shouts "WARN ME NEXT TIME BAKA TOU-CHAN" followed by a slap on the leg then quickly turning away and huffing, this caused the gate guards to fall over laughing, the group of red heads to laugh as well along with Tsunade and the other two and Shikaku who was with his wife muttered "she going to be a hand full… troublesome women"

Kasumi who realised she was the centre of attention shouted "HEY WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT DATTEBAYO", Mikoto who has known Kushina since they were children giggled and said "great we got another Kushina loud and quick tempered and brash", Kushina who heard this shouted "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOUD, QUICK TEMPERED AND BRASH", everyone just sweat dropped, any way Nerumi ignored her mother and walked over and bent down to get a good look at her she had an oval face, with violet hooded eyes, a smallish nose, full lips and her wavy red hair, paled skinned and below average height. She was wearing a purple skirt that went to her knees and a blue t-shirt with waves on it. Nerumi introduces herself and everyone behind her and then pulls her into a hug and taking her to meet everyone.

Next team to come in was the team from Ishigakure taking the boys hand he leads him to the group of people saying "everyone meet Ichiro…" Ichiro was the eldest on at age 8 he had rusty red short hair but a long fringe covering his eyes from what they could see he had a normal shaped face nose and mouth couldn't see his eyes, he was fairly skinny and slightly tall for his age after the introductions he let go of Ichiro hand and pushed him lightly to the others to talk and get to know everyone.

Five minutes later the team from Shimogakure arrived with the twins thanking and paying the team he took them both by the hand told them to follow and introduced them "everyone this is Megumi and Tatsuya" Megumi was a 5 year old girl she had long hair that slightly covers a cheerful heart shaped face, she had dancing purple eye set gracefully in their sockets. She like the other girls had full lips and small nose and paled skinned, she was average build for her age, she was wearing long pants blue pants and long sleeved black top and a fur lined coat over the top. Tetsuya was also 5 but a boy he had blood red curly hair that gently hangs over a fine, charming face. Hooded shimmering magenta eyes, pale skinned and like his sister average height and build he was wearing the same things as his sister but inverted and for boys. Letting them introduce themselves.

Naruto clapped his hands getting their attention "right lets go back to the compound and get everybody a room" he said happily as he picked up little Akiko while Nerumi picked up Kasumi and the others walked as they went through the village people were staring at them none of them cared much for it and just chatted amongst themselves Akiko looked up at Naruto and asked "when are you going to train me to do that cool thing you did with the water daddy" chuckling at her antics said "Akiko-Chan… your too young at the moment when you turn five I'll teach you then how's that sound", looking slightly down at what he said Naruto frowned not wanting to upset her continued "Akiko to help you train in the future you'll need to be able to read and write so I'll start on that shall we tomorrow" hearing her new daddy will teach her something she smiles again and hugs him tightly saying thank you. They spent the rest of the time talking about this and that what the village was like.

 **At the Uzumaki compound**

After giving the children a brief tour of the compound they take them to choose rooms out of the four left (Nerumi moved into Naruto's room the day before to make room) it was then decided that Ichiro would get a room by himself, Tetsuya and Hikaru would share, leaving two rooms and four girls it ended being Toshiko and Megumi in one and Akiko and Kasumi in the other. Once they moved in to their new rooms Nerumi promised the girls she would find her old clothes and evenly distribute them around and Naruto looked at Kushina said she did put his old clothing into storage and would get it for the boys. Looking at the time Kushina and Nerumi call out dinner time and they all head to the kitchen where Kushina and Nerumi can make dinner while the others sit around the fire on the various couches and Naruto in one of the arm chairs seeing them sitting down starts speaking "now listen up children…" gaining their attention quickly "… starting tomorrow we are going to start your training, now Akiko and Kasumi you guys are too young at the moments as any training may hurt your body so we are working on your reading and calligraphy and possible when we deem your reading ability and calligraphy good enough you will be allowed under supervision to look at the beginner level books and unlock your chakra okay" he got two yes Tou-Chan's from the girls, continuing "for the rest of you we are going to be doing in the morning theory, meditation and learning strategy by playing Shogi in the afternoon we will do light body conditioning and kunai, shuriken and senbon throwing followed by in the evening more meditation to try and unlock your chakra does that sound good" he got eager nods from everyone then Ichiro spoke up "Tou-san have already unlocked my chakra and have the leaf balance good as well as the henge" said Ichiro happily, nodding "in that case Kushina will take you through the clan Taijutsu the Uzuken once you have the basics you can then, if you choose to start learning my Taijutsu the dance of the water lily. She will also teach you the shadow clone jutsu as well in the morning and in the afternoon chakra exercises" he got a happy nod from Ichiro they were then called to the table for a meal of ramen the new family of ten ate their food happily while they chatted well into the night.

 **Later at night**

Naruto and Nerumi are sleeping in their night clothes for Nerumi a normal nighty that goes down to her knees and for Naruto a pair of shorts, they had probably been asleep for around 4 hours so it was around midnight when a the door to their room opened slightly then closed walking up to the edge of their bed was little Akiko who had a nightmare came to her mommy and daddy holding a stuffed bear she called out softly "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan wake up" she said it a few times until Nerumi final stirred and looked out and saw Akiko in her white long sleeved white nighty who was sobbing quietly knowing something is wrong removes Naruto's arm which wakes him and also sees Akiko sobbing lying their he lets Nerumi sort it out.

"hey Akiko what's wrong sweetie" Nerumi said softly while she hugged her, Akiko gave the muffled response of "I…a…nightmare…can I…sleep…with…you and…daddy" she sniffled, Nerumi nodded her head and said yes, picking her up she walked back and climbed into bed as Naruto moved over so Akiko was between them with Nerumi wrapping her up in a hug and Naruto lying next to her. With that they all fall asleep again.

 **Waking the next morning**

Waking up first Naruto turned and saw Akiko hugged up to Nerumi smiling at the cute sight he moves slightly waking Nerumi who looks down to see Akiko sucking her thumb while hugging her teddy bear and leaning into her at the same time looking up she see Naruto looking at her, whispering "doesn't she look cute", he just nods and leans over and kisses her on the lips. While their doing that Akiko wakes up and sees Naruto and Nerumi kissing and voices her thoughts "eww Kaa-chan, Tou-chan what are you doing", her statement surprises them making them stop and then Nerumi explains "Akiko that was a kiss you know when Hikaru got them on his cheek yesterday" getting a nod from the little girl smirking she leans down kisses her on the forehead and whispers why don't you give daddy a kiss Akiko, Akiko hearing that smiles and move onto her knees and crawls over to Naruto and gives him a kiss on the lips as well surprising them both more so Naruto than anything she then says good morning Tou-chan and crawls off and sit down between the two, Naruto suggests they get changed and have breakfast.

Breakfast was a subdued event as most of the children were sleepy still after an hour of getting ready they were ready for training Ichiro with Kushina in the training ground, Akiko and Kasumi with Nerumi in the library and Naruto with Toshiko, Megumi, Tetsuya and Hikaru in the Zen garden.

 **With Kushina**

"Alright Ichiro kun, Naruto told me what you told him so here what we going to do…" she then made the hand sign for the shadow clone and told him to copy it, doing so she told him to mould around half his chakra and shout out SHADOW CLONE JUTSU making a clone appear, watching him intently mould his chakra then shout out SHADOW CLONE JUTSU out popped two clones. Smiling and clapping that he did it said "now one of your clones go with my clone and we will see what happens okay" as the two clones disappeared around the corner Ichiro and Kushina started chatting, then Kushina asked "Ichi-kun why do you have your hair covering your eyes, grandma wants to see them." Ichiro was kind of sensitive about his eyes as they weren't the typical Uzumaki purple colour variation, they were more of an orangey red colour and used to get teased about them when he was in Ishigakure so hence why he hid them, looking up at Kushina who he has now dubbed along with the kids baa-chan said in his usual quiet voice "back in Ishi people would make fun of them so I covered them so they wouldn't be seen", hearing this Kushina got a little sad but brushed it off and knelt down in front of him "Ichi-kun nobody is going to tease or make fun of your eyes here" as she said it she lifted her hand and moved his fringe to one side revealing his shimmering orangey red eyes to her, smiling as she then unsealed a red hair band put it on him so his hair wouldn't fall back down "Ichiro-kun please don't hide your eyes they are beautiful like two shimmer balls of fire" she said pulling him into a hug. As she let go of him his eyes widened slightly and pointed accusingly at her "why did you do that, wait that was my clone so does that mean I get all of its memories when they die?" Ichiro asked, Kushina just smiled and said "moving on then shall we start the Uzuken now" and with that they got to work. And continued all morning.

 **With Nerumi at the same time**

"Okay Kasumi-chan, Akiko-chan time to learn to read and write" said Nerumi as she stood in front of the white board in the library that she had written the Alphabet and some simple words on it like the animal names used for jutsu, Akiko and Kasumi were sitting at little desks with brush, ink and paper in front of them, the first thing had to do was go through the alphabet with Nerumi and some of the words 3 times.

Seeing that they could identify the different Kanji and how they were put together for words she said "right girls I want you to write out what's on the board while I get some small stories to read. This continued for another hour or so, after that they took turns at reading various pages in the book chosen with the help of Nerumi when needed that continued until lunch where they would move onto maths and learning about shinobi.

 **With Naruto**

Sitting in his favourite spot in the Zen garden Naruto was looking at the children and told them to sit like he was, waiting for them to do so. When they were sitting he told them to close their eyes and extend their senses inwards and look for a warm feeling in their stomach area "when you find it grab onto it and pull on it hard then let it circulate around your body freely" the four children were doing as told they were sitting there for around an hour when Tetsuya and Hikaru almost simultaneously were engulfed in a blue tint that looked like water flowing around them. After watching for a minute Naruto snapped out "Tetsuya! Hikaru! Open your eyes and cease looking my sons you have found your chakra" both boys quickly opened their eyes and looked at their father figure happily. Picking up two leaves he floated them to the boys and told them to balance the leaves on their forehead with their chakra to increase their control. Turning back to the girls he watched intently for another 30 minutes when Toshiko erupted in an earthy warm like chakra and was told the same thing by Naruto doing the same thing she started balancing the leaf on her forehead, it only took another ½ hour for Megumi to unlock hers, hers was different calm and soothing like when he is around Shizune doing medical jutsu or the calming effect it had on him like the Zen garden he told them all he was very proud and that they would continue the leaf balancing exercise while he taught them strategy he did this by pulling out a wooden board that was covered I seals looking at him he said "what country would you like to start you strategy lessons in so I know what to create thinking for a minute Tetsuya said "Mizu no Kuni", chuckling Naruto pumped a little chakra into the board and it slowly morphed in to the terrain of Mizu, once done he pulled out 2 bags one red and one blue. Looking at them he split them into teams Tetsuya and Toshiko vs Megumi and Hikaru, he emptied the contents of both bags onto the board they were tiny miniature wooden figurines pumping more chakra into the board the figures came to life the blue team Tetsuya and Toshiko would be defending the village of Kiri and red team Megumi and Hikaru would be attacking. He explained the rules "red teams objective is to assault the village and take the central building with as fewer casualties as possible, blue team you are to defend and stop them from taking the building at all costs, the game will be like shogi red makes a move and then blue and so on and so forth, you will tell me the move and I shall make the figures move around the board the game will last an hour or until the building is captured the winner will be decided on casualty amount and whether the building was taken. Clear afterwards you will go to the library and QUIETLY go to the strategy section and read the various books in there until the losing team and winning team can tell me why they won and lost" looking to make sure they understood he said Hajime and they began the game.

 **Lunch time**

After morning classes the new family was eating a lunch of rice balls pressed into a triangular shape, and stuffed with salmon, umeboshi plum, and other fillings, oden, a mixture of various fish cakes, hardboiled eggs and vegetables, they were sitting idly talking about the training and learning the children did they were halfway through their meal when a knock on the door is heard. Sighing and getting up Naruto goes to the door and opens to find Neko standing there "Hello Neko-chan what can I be of service for today", said a happy Naruto, Neko who was friendly with Naruto before he ran away for six years was happy to see he was happy so in a happy not monotone voice like she would usually do replied "the Hokage is requesting team Uzumaki for a diplomatic mission to Kumo", closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose sighs and says "we're in the middle of lunch, tell him we will be there in ½ hour, that should give us enough time to get Shizune and Mikoto to look after the children in our absence", looking at him Neko nods and disappears to tell the hokage. Going back to the table says "kaa-chan, koi we have a diplomatic mission to Kumo, meaning we have to get Mikoto or Shizune to look after the munch kin's while we are away"

"Argh fine" said Nerumi as she finished and cleaned her dishes, turning she said "go tell Mikoto, Shizune, Tsunade and Hiruzen they can take turns in looking after them send shadow clones", grumbling "I was going to do it anyway"

"Well that's upsetting how long will the mission take" asked Kushina, Naruto said "I would assume 2 days to get there, a day or two there and 2 days to get back, so most likely six days" he said kind of annoyed, "best send those shadow clones dear", doing so they went to tell the respective people.

Meanwhile the children weren't very happy but they knew this would probably happen but they got to spend time with other relatives so they were happy.

The shadow clones all suddenly dispelled giving him all he needed to know and that all the people were willing to help out.

In the Hokage office

Standing before the hokage was the three Uzumaki awaiting their diplomatic mission "What's the mission lord Hokage" asked Kushina as she was sensei, looking up he said "I want you three to go to Kumogakure and give them this scroll and get an answer to it, this is an A rank mission do not fail me."

"Hai milord" said Kushina and Nerumi they said in a cold tone

"Yes Namikaze" said Naruto in a cold tone enough to send chills up the present ANBU's spines and for Minato to wince slightly they all left in their respective Shun shin Naruto a petal/leaf storm and Kushina and Nerumi a tornado of water, looking to his left Minato saw Jiraiya emerge from the shadows "what do you sensei", Jiraiya looking at him sadly said "they seem rather cold and I probably expect any chance of me taking Nerumi on a training trip after the exams has a disappeared now that Naruto has shown up as well", Minato could only nod in agreement "you can still take Tsuki with you, though I have a feeling Naruto knows about the Akastsuki and most likely it has something to do with Itachi Uchiha no less, but as long as Nerumi is Jonin level in three years then it's not my problem, speaking of which has Itachi contacted you yet", Jiraya also nodding in agreement said "not as yet but can only a matter of time",

"Good keep the spy network maintained and get back to your old level of power before the exams I have a bad feeling about them" said Minato calmly.

"You got it kid" said a grinning Jiraiya.

 **With team Uzumaki**

Team Uzumaki was running in single file with Kushina in the lead as the sensor and strongest, followed by Naruto who was the medic, support and Nerumi at the back as the heavy hitter of the group as well thanks to Kyuubi a good sensing ability as well they were running through the tree tops for about 7 hours straight when they decided to camp as it was getting dark.

Coming to a sheltered area by a river Naruto went about setting camp with the help of clones while Nerumi gathered fire wood and herbs and Kushina water and food to eat. Having finished setting up camp Naruto was sitting in between the two tents in front of a small fire pit with some un-sealed pots and pans next to him waiting for his mother and sister to arrive. While he was sitting there an snowy owl came crashing down on the ground in front of him quickly running over to it he saw it still alive but had a badly broken wing, kneeling in front of the owl he sat there letting the owl know he wasn't going to hurt it and he also spoke soothingly "hey their little guy my names Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you, but I am a medic in my village and team if you allow me I could heal your wing if you want" after him repeating that a few times the Snowy Owl blinked at him with large yellow eyes and spoke "firstly I'm a girl and if you could please heal my injured wing that would be very much appreciated motioning for her to come closer she hopped over and turned her injured side to him while intently watching as his hands turned blue slowly encasing the owls wing to take the pressure off he then made his hand glow a light green before he reset the bone he said "this may sting a little" as he went about resetting the bone and knitting the muscle back together the owl hooted in pain a little until she became used to it, he kneeled there for about 20 minutes fixing her wing when he was done he did a quick full body diagnostic and said "you wing is healed but I wouldn't fly on it for a day or two so you might want find some where to hide for a while", nodding in thanks she pointed her wing behind him and spoke shocking the new comers "Hoo, Hoo who are they Naruto-kun" turning he saw his mother and sister returning smiling he said "that's my mother and sister as well as my team ah …"

Getting the hint he was asking for her name the snowy owl said "Atsuko of the owl summoning clan" this statement got wide eyed looks from everyone when she said that before they could voice their disbelief a huge cloud of smoke appeared and a booming voice yet feminine echoed around "Atsuko-musume where are you" as that was said the biggest snow owl around 50 metres tall with a wing span at least double that was towering above them, this caused Naruto and the others to jump back and get on the defensive. Seeing what the kind boy did Atsuko looked at her mother and said "kaa-chan down here, I fell and broke my wing" that caused her mother to look down worried when she heard her daughters voice, Atsuko yelling now said "but the nice boy Naruto healed my wing and helped me as he finished his mother and sister arrived and so did you, please don't hurt them there nice people." Said Atsuko pleadingly, hearing her Atsuko's mother brings in her spread wings but still stays on guard and piercing the three Uzumaki clan members with her gaze.

Speaking up Naruto asks "who are you", all he got was a snort a commanding yet motherly tone said "I am Gina the boss of the owl summons and may I ask the name of my daughters saviour", locking gazes with the owl says "I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is my mother Kushina Uzumaki and sister Nerumi Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan at your service, I have one question though…" said Naruto unafraid, looking into Naruto and his family sees an unflinching will and strong spirit thinking 'could this be the clan we were destined to be the summons of let's see the owls of the Uzumaki clan, I like the sound of that, well let's see what Atsuko-chan thinks' "you may ask your Question Naruto"

Breathing deeply "do you currently have a summoner", if owls could smile she would be grinning, she answered "No…" pausing she looks at her daughter "Atsuko would you like to be Naruto's familiar summon", Atsuko eyes if they could got even bigger at that and nodded happily "I would love to be Naruto-kun's summon" looking at him he just smiles and nods saying he would love to, before Gina could speak he blurts out "could your clan be the summons of the Uzumaki clan and let the children sign when they turn a certain age", Gina who had been expecting the question nodded her head all of a sudden a scroll popped out in a cloud of smoke. She then told Naruto, Nerumi and Kushina to sign the contract in blood and told them the hand seals and that they would have to sacrifice a bit of blood each time they wanted to summon they also agreed upon an age where the children could sign which was 14 the same age as Naruto. With that all out the way Gina left Atsuko to recover under Naruto and get used to being with him.

Having sufficiently recovered from the shock of gaining a summoning beast for the clan they started cooking the dear Kushina caught over the fire, eating and getting to know Atsuko they all decided to turn in for the night with Naruto placing Atsuko in a tree and each person making 4 clones to set up a perimeter around the camp they turned in with Naruto and Nerumi going into their tent and Kushina her one.

 **Naruto and Nerumi's tent**

"Wow honey can't believe we got the clan a summoning animal" said Nerumi with her head rested on Naruto's chest, smiling Naruto said "I know just think it was from helping heal her wing as well, it just goes to show what some acts of mercy and shows of peaceful intentions can do" both sighing they kiss each other goodnight and slowly slip into blissful unconsciousness.

 **The next day**

Waking up and reheating the left over deer from yesterday they pack camp as they are about to move out Naruto feels something land on his shoulder looking left he sees Atsuko perched there pulling out a strip of cold venison he feeds it to her getting a thankful squawk from her, setting off at a moderate pace they continue on to Kumo. The trip was reasonable uneventful as in nothing happened… at all

 **The gates of Kumo**

Deciding to walk the last 500 meters before the gate they can sense a couple of Anbu teams either side of them, getting to the gate they are stopped by some Anbu "Halt name your reason for visiting our village" Naruto who couldn't help but tease said "man and I thought our ANBU who patrol the village was a waste they get ANBU doing a Chunin job in our village say's a lot really" the ANBU who heard that started bristling at the comment were about to say something before Kushina said "we were tasked by the Hokage to deliver this scroll to the Raikage for a diplomatic mission, please ignore my son he sometimes doesn't know when he's gone too far" she said shooting Naruto a pointed glare, he also received a peck on the head from Atsuko and an elbow to the gut from Nerumi. Hearing what Kushina said the ANBU ignored what Naruto said and said "please follow me while we escort you to him" following the Anbu through the Village Naruto and Nerumi took in the sights and Kushina still felt weary after their attempt to kidnap her as a child seeing this Naruto whispered to Atsuko "hey Atsuko go keep Kaa-chan company will you" he got a nod as she glided over to her and landing on her shoulder getting a smile from the woman.

 **Five minutes later the Raikage tower**

After being searched multiple times they finally made it to the raikage office they entered to see the biggest tanned man ever he was wearing Kage haori and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders. Gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler and boxer.

He was flanked by his brother Bee and jonin Yugito nii Bee looked like the raikage but not as big and less muscle defined he also wore a black undershirt with a kumo flak jacket over the top, he wore black Anbu pants and white combat boots. Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

Walking up to the desk they hand the raikage the scroll and await his answer while standing there Naruto who likes silence as much as the next person and at the right times broke the tense atmosphere looked at both Bee and Yugito, sizing them up says "to think we are that much of threat that he resorts to you two as body guards" that got everyone to narrow their eyes at him, all he did was chuckle "c'mon you don't feel it Nerumi, Kushina their aura it is similar to a certain someone in Konoha" Nerumi still looked at him strangely but Kushina caught on and narrowed her eyes at the raikage, Naruto continued "Raikage sama was it really necessary to have two Jinchuuriki as well as 5 teams of hunters surrounding the building, I mean it is only a diplomatic mission… it as if you planned to kill us" pausing he looked at them the kage and Bee's faces remained unchanged but Yugito's eyes widened slightly and he caught it, smirking "thank you for confirming miss nii and you lord raikage you forgot about our summoning creature they could alert our Kage to what you have done even when our intentions were peaceful just think at amount of potential clients and current ones find out what you did", now the raikage didn't think of those implication thus his reaction of reading the scroll fast and seeing it was an alliance with Konoha "tell Minato I wish to meet him on neutral grounds to discuss the terms of the treaty"

"Thank you lord raikage we will pass the message to him and you will receive a messenger bird in a couple of days" Kushina said bowing as they left the office not before Naruto flashed his sharingan at them as if to say if the Kyuubi can be controlled so can you. Leaving the office they sprinted off to the gate and back home outside the gate they summoned an owl each and flew home which was quicker and would get them home in a couple of hours.

 **A couple of hours later**

"Lord Hokage the mission was a success, the Raikage wants to meet on neutral grounds and you are to set the time and date"

"Good work team Uzumaki here's your pay you have the next week off, dismissed" said Minato

Walking home after the mission Kushina speaks "Sochi-kun could you please go to the grocery store and get some things while we go home and thank Mikoto and the others" she said smiling, Naruto just nodded his head and took off.

Atsuko has gone home

 **Around an hour later 7:00pm**

Walking home by taking a short cut through the red light district he nears the edge around a block or two away from the compound when he hears the sound of sobbing and pain filled moans coming from the ally just ahead, making a shadow clone he tells it to take the groceries back to the compound. Walking into the ally he gets about half way down when he sees a woman with White, shaggy hair, double braided to reveal a fine, warm face. Darting black eyes, full puffy lips, what he thought were large dd-cup breasts curvy figure and average height, her clothing was a green low cut kimono with teal trimming showing sizable cleavage, slits in the side of the legs part showing a lot of leg tied together with a yellow sash an high heeled thigh high boots. Curled up crying

Moving closer he crouched down "hello miss my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a medic do you need any help at all?" Naruto asked quietly trying not scare her. The woman who was crying was startled to hear someone voice and even more so that he was a medic and was asking if she needed assistance looking up her usual warm face was all bruised on the left side and her left eye was pretty much closed due to swelling quietly sobbing out "could you please help, but I don't have any money", Naruto just smiled and said "if you'll allow me I can take you back to the compound which is close by as it will be easier than treating you here" he said once more in his usual melodic voice, the woman croaked out "I can't walk I hurt my ankle when I was beaten", Naruto just smiled and said he would carry her, getting a nod in reply he scooped her up bridal style and started to carry her to the compound about half way there the woman fell unconscious due to injuries.

Arriving at the compound he came through the front door and called out "NERUMI, KAA-CHAN GET SOME OF THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES PLEASE I FOUND AN INJURED WOMAN" as he was placing the woman on the table he started to use a medical jutsu to run a diagnostic on her as he was doing it Nerumi and Kushina came running through the kitchen at Naruto's shout seeing the badly beaten woman they couldn't help but growl at what happened to her, moving forward they placed some bandages, gauze and other things as well as some crutches. Finishing the diagnostic he whistled and said "she has a badly sprained right knee and ankle, shallow cuts on her body a severely bruised face and what appears to be old whip marks on her back, it looks like she has rope burns around her wrists and possible been forced into having sex multiple times. Luckily there is no internal bleeding or breaks." Speaking to himself more than anything, snapping out orders "Kaa-chan can you start removing her clothing and find her some clean stuff Nerumi can you set about soaking the bandages in disinfectant and I'll start working on her wrists burns" getting over their slight anger the two women follow what Naruto said as he is the qualified medic, making a shadow clone he told it to keep the children away. Once Kushina had fully undressed her he set to work starting with the shallow cuts on her body to the wrist burns, her face and swollen eye came next, he then worked on her knee and ankle which took some time all in all he was at it for around an hour with each injury he healed Nerumi followed and bandaged it up, now that he could properly check he noticed some pelvic bruising from forced entry so running a healing jutsu over that, he did one more quick diagnostic and deemed her fully healed, Kushina who came back half way through with a long dark purple nighty with the help of Nerumi got it on her, once that was done Naruto picked her up and placed her on a futon in the far corner of the living room that Kushina also set up. Placing her on it they draped a blanket over her and let her rest.

Deciding to tell the children to go to sleep as it was around 8:00 pm Naruto, Kushina and Nerumi stayed in the living room and ended up falling asleep on the couches.

The next morning Naruto, Nerumi and Kushina woke up early and made breakfast around 7:00 the children slowly trudged in the room it wasn't until Megumi asked who the lady was that Naruto explained what happened, that was enough for the children to be quiet and let her rest. It wasn't until mid-morning the woman woke up as she begun to stir Naruto walked into the living room with a bowl of hot soup as he was going to wake her so she could eat a little.

The woman who was slowly waking up started to smell a lovely aroma waft over her, opening her eyes she quickly notices she is on a soft futon and under a lovely cosy blanket then scanning the room she sees that it is large and not overly lavished with some chairs and a huge table, two doors on opposite walls and what she can only assumes a kitchen at the far end, she also notices the boy, no man that helped her last night removing the blanket she noticed she was all bandaged up and in a nice purple nighty which she can only think _probably his mothers, sisters or girlfriend'_ she also noted she wasn't sore anywhere as well as down by her pussy, seeing that he had a tray with a bowl of soup she tries to sit up but finds it hard to.

Naruto seeing her try to sit up places the tray beside her and places a hand behind her head and the other on her back and helps her up into sitting position, she smiles and thanks him, picking the tray up once more he places it on her lap so she can eat. The woman then asks "I know you told me your name but I can't seem to remember it, by the way my name is Yuko Kiku" she said smiling slightly sheepishly, Naruto chuckles "that's fine Yuko, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you're currently in the Uzumaki compound… but what I want to know is why a foreigner was beat up and left in an ally way" he said curiously, eyes widening at his name as everyone knows who he is but her warm face saddens slightly at what he wanted to know, seeing this Naruto adds "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours and I may have a proposition for you at the end", curious at what he is offering and his actual story and not just hear say she agrees, so he tells her everything he has done from losing his birth right to running away for six years to what he has been doing in the last month, once he finished with finding her and how she ended up dressed the way she was, blushing slightly at him seeing her naked and in essence running his hands all over her body started her story "well as you know my name is Yuko Kiku and I'm 20 years old, how I ended up here I was forced to become a whore as I was sold by family that had a debts to pay, I am originally from water country the reason I was in that ally was because they were teaching me a lesson because I wasn't being submissive" she spat out with venom. Hearing this he asks her "Yuko what is your dream" he said politely, "well my dream is to have a family a loving one at that. But I don't think that will ever happen." She smiled sadly, humming Naruto saw she finished her soup placed the tray to one side and helped Yuko to stand and took her to one of the couches and sat her down looking at her, he said he would be right back disappearing for a couple of minutes he returns with a piece of paper that will change her life for the better. Sitting down next to her he gives her the paper to read.

 _Retainer contract for the Uzumaki clan_

 _The retainer ship will last for two years in which you MUST bear at least one child for the clan and be totally loyal._

 _You'll be impregnated through IVF treatment._

 _At the end of the two year period you will undergo a loyalty and lie detector test that will be administered by both Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki._

 _If the test is passed a gene changing seal will be placed on your person that will slowly change you genetically over a year making you a full Uzumaki._

 _If the test is failed the person will be kicked out and will have the child taken away._

X_ (sign here)

Reading through the contract a few more times to make sure she has everything she looks at him "Naruto-kun do you have a pen so I can sign" nodding he hands her a pen and she signs it. Asking where her house is with her stuff she tells him the address. Making a shadow clone he sends it away to get all her stuff, so she can move into one of the smaller 3 bedroom homes connected to the main house.

Seeing she has recovered a little more, enough that she can stand and walk with the aid of crutches he calls for Nerumi and Kushina who both come accompanied by the children seeing this Naruto says "everyone this is Yuko Kiku she is one of the retainers for the clan now and will be living in one of the clan houses, but first could you two…" points at his mother and sister "…help her wash and get changed, then we can help her find a job, don't worry about the children's training I'll make some shadow clone to teach the younger ones and take Ichiro and have a spar" nodding Kushina and Nerumi take Yuko and Naruto splits the kids up into their normal groups for training.

Meanwhile with the Women

In one of the bathrooms Kushina and Nerumi help the now naked Yuko into the bath to let her wash herself after a 20 minute soak and wash with some chatting and stuff like that and getting to know one and other, they help her out of the bath and to Kushina's room to help her dry off it was while drying her that Kushina noticed that Yuko had bigger Tits than her while she was drying them but after that she quickly dried the rest of Yuko while Nerumi got her kimono from yesterday that they placed repairing and stain removal seals on it to fix and clean. Helping her into it they handed back her crutches so she could move by herself and led her down stairs, they then showed her to her knew fully furbished home and all her stuff neatly packed away thanks to Naruto's shadow clone. Seeing that everything was good Nerumi left to look after Akiko and Kasumi while Kushina said "you can join us for all meals and I will send one of the children for you, in a couple of days you will need to find you a job, but I was thinking with the right training we could make you a seduction specialist and I have a few scrolls on how to plus we could teach you how to use poisons and a little bit of chakra and we can help you unlock that later but according to the doc no stressful movements… oh and Yuko if you ever want to talk just come and ask", said Kushina smiling at her, Yuko just smiled "thank you Kushina, I always wanted to be a kunoichi but my parents before they sold me wouldn't let me, if you could get those scrolls you mentioned I will sit and read for the next couple of days then if I can't move much. You know you guys are lucky to have someone like Naruto he's so warm and caring, it will be nice knowing he is going to be like a pseudo husband and the father to any child I give him", said Yuko with a wistful look. Smiling Kushina said she would get the scrolls and bring them by.

 **Later that day on the main road to the leaf**

Walking down the road was Mei Terumi Uzumaki a tall, slender woman in her early thirties like Kushina. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her high D-cup breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick.

Arriving at the gates Mei saw two Kunoichi standing guard and walked up to them and showed her papers and before they asked "I'm here to see my relatives at the Uzumaki compound…if you could point me in the right direction that would be appreciated" asked Mei with her ever present smile, the Kunoichi that wasn't checking the papers said with a dreamy look "your related to Naruto good looks must run in the family anyway if you head to the east side of the village and look for a big gate with a spiral on it you're at the right place if you come across a bunch of Hyuga's you've gone too far she said." Said the female ninja getting a nod from the other Mei retrieving her papers said thank you and walked in that direction with no one none the wiser of her being the Mizukage.

It took Mei about an hour of wandering around until she found the compound looking at the beautifully carved spiral she couldn't wait to see the other side, seeing a seal with the Kanji for doorbell she put some chakra in to it and waited.

Naruto who had just dismissed Tetsuya, Hikaru, Toshiko and Megumi for the day was wondering along the various path ways and various little garden around the compound when he decided that it would be a good idea to summon a bunch of the younger and normal sized owls he did so biting his thumb and going through the necessary hand signs he summoned around 30 owls including Atsuko. Atsuko seeing Naruto flew on to his shoulder "hello Naruto-kun what did you want and why everyone else here" asked Atsuko rather childishly, Naruto looking at the various owls spoke up with his ever present smile "I thought I show the owl clan the Uzumaki clan grounds and I thought you would like the trees we have" he said and as if they were waiting for something he said "go fly around and explore the compound and the village if you so wish just be careful", some of the older normal sized owls went and roosted in the nearest Sakura or cherry tree. Atsuko didn't move from her perch on his shoulder it was then Naruto felt a familiar warm earthy chakra spike slightly looking at Atsuko he told her to fly beside him as he ran to the gate.

At the gate Mei didn't have to wait long until the gate swung inwards and there standing in the middle of the pathway was Naruto with Atsuko next to him, seeing who it was Naruto walked up to Mei and they gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Naruto speaking said "when I told you three weeks ago that I got what I wanted with the whole CRA thing and when I asked when you were coming and you said it would be a surprise I honestly thought you would wait until after the Chunin exams or longer but it is a very pleasant surprise", he said with a very happy smile. Mei who just smirked said "you're not the only unpredictable one, it is good to see you again Oi-kun but can you tell me who this beautiful creature is and when do I get to meet all these Uzumaki children your mother and Sister/soon to be wife and any of the retainers you have chosen." She said hurriedly, Naruto just laughed a little "this would be Atsuko-chan my summon and daughter to the owl boss summon, before you ask they chose to become our clan summon so you can sign their contract as for the others, if you follow me to the training field we will most likely catch Ichiro-kun the eldest practicing the Uzuken with mother, Nerumi and the two youngest Akiko and Kasumi will be in the library learning maths, reading, writing and basic kanji for fuinjutsu, Tetsuya, Megumi, Toshiko and Hikaru will be around somewhere and my first retainer besides you and mum but no one knows about you guys is a woman named Yuko Kiku who was originally from Mizu but her family sold her and I found her beaten last night in an ally so I healed her up and offered her the contract after I spoke to her for a couple of hours and she accepted she will be in her little apartment reading I think stuff on seduction and poisons, but you should meet all of them at lunch time which is in 30 minutes if you want we can go to the kitchen and have some tea and we can talk business tonight if you like with mum, Nerumi and Yuko."

Mei taking that all in nodded and said "I will sign the contract later tonight, and I think tea would be good and I meeting everyone over lunch sounds great beats running round looking for them and yes we will talk about it as I would like the procedure done as soon as possible preferable before I leave in three days." Said Mei who was both happy and serious at the same time. During the conversation Atsuko flew off to explore.

As they were walking down the path way Mei was like Naruto the first time speechless. Getting to the courtyard they see Yuko sitting on her little front deck on a rocking chair reading and still bandaged he introduces her to Mei they both say hi and talk for around five minutes. Leaving Yuko to her reading Naruto and Mei walk into the main building under the dragon arch passed the library where they can hear Nerumi teaching and squeals of triumph from the two girls when they get something write in the kitchen Mei sits at the bar stool at the counter while Naruto makes the tea and they just idly chat away to each other until Mei asks when I do have this baby what are we going to name it" she said fondly, Naruto shrugged not knowing said "what did you have in mind", Mei thought for a second and said "if it is a boy I was thinking Hanabusa and if it is a girl I was thinking Emi or Ai not sure" Naruto nodding "I like Hanabusa if it is a boy but for a girl I prefer Ai" coming to an agreement they both settled on those names. Lapsing into a comfortable silence which was broken around 10 minutes later by Akiko and Kasumi running into the kitchen waving paper at Naruto with what they learnt completely missing that Mei was in the room Nerumi who walked in through Mei an apologetic look but both their eyes widened when they saw they nearly had the same hairstyle the only difference Nerumi's wasn't as long and hers was done in a bun and not a top knot, both women filing that away for later stared at the sight of Naruto and the two girls who were showing him their work, Naruto seeing they completely ignored Mei cleared his throat and pointed behind Akiko and Kasumi making them look and flush in embarrassment that they ignored a guest, both bowing slightly Akiko asked "who are you" she asked bluntly, Mei giggled behind her hand at the little girls bluntness and answered "I'm Mei Naruto and Nerumi's Aunty and Kushina-chan's cousin and I guess that makes me your Aunt to ne" says Mei with a smile Akiko and Kasumi finding out she's family run over to her and give her a hug.

After pulling away they all introduce themselves properly and start to make a bento lunch for the others when they come in. Around 20 minutes later the other seven come in for lunch all of them seeing Mei and wondering who she is except Yuko. Naruto stands up from the bar stool he was sitting on "Everyone this Mei Terumi Uzumaki the Mizukage and our aunt and Kushina kaa-chan's cousin, now all of you introduce yourselves" said Naruto but when Toshiko was introducing herself he remembered the feel of her chakra when the last two introduced themselves Naruto spoke "Toshiko chan channel your chakra would you" toshiko just nodded "yes tou-chan" as she was doing that Naruto turned to Mei "while I was in Kiri with you, I got used to your signature to the point of feeling a warm earthiness from you now what do feel coming from Toshiko Chan" said Naruto while Mei concentrated on Toshiko after a minute she opened her eyes and said "it feels like mine that might mean she has the lava style jutsu" Naruto nodding said she does then remembered when he tested the children's elemental affinity.

 **Flashback**

Sitting back in the Zen garden with Toshiko, Megumi, Ichiro, Hikaru and Tetsuya in front of him, seeing the looks of excitement and curiosity decide ding to put their minds at ease he began by pulling out 5 pieces of paper and hands one to each of them and chuckles at them and says "children these are chakra paper to test your affinity" and shows them by doing one himself and channels some chakra making his paper turn into a puddle of water and then explains "once you channel chakra you will get a reaction our clan is known for a high water affinity but I know one Uzumaki family that had a high affinity for fire and earth and eventually combining it to make lava. the standard reaction will be for fire it will burn, wind will rip, lightning will crinkle, earth will crumble and water will soak it now please channel it into the paper one at a time" he said smiling Megumi went and her paper soaked, then Ichiro, Hikaru and Tetsuya went next and all got water as their paper soaked. When it was Toshiko's turn she channelled her chakra and her paper burnt and crumbled at the same time shocking everyone.

' _Just as I thought I will have to talk to Mei and see if she can train her that might mean she goes to the mist but we will figure it out later' thought Naruto_

"Well done children but we won't start to train your element until Ichiro's age so he will be starting but the rest of you won't"

 **Flashback end**

That being said and done they all sat done to eat and chat.

After lunch they all went back to training while Naruto showed Mei around the compound after he sent a shadow clone to ask Tsunade to come round in the evening to talk with Mei and the rest.

 **That evening when the children are asleep 9:00 pm**

Sitting around the fire place in the living room was 6 people, two Kage level Kunoichi, a female Jinchuuriki, Jonin level shinobi and a seductress in training. They were all sitting in silence when one of the Kage level Kunoichi spoke "Naruto why am I here, I get you want me to perform the procedure but I refuse to do it on a recovering woman." Growled Tsunade, Naruto sensing the ninja's agitation "calm Tsunade, I know that but that is not why you're here, I want you to perform the procedure on Aunt Mei…" holding up his hand for silence from the woman "… Now I know I said I would only use IVF on four woman and take one wife but I didn't tell them everything… I am only telling you this as you are friends to this family and the fact my, great, great is your grandmother so you are family and right now this is a secret within the clan, I in essence have six retainers and three of them are in this room" he said seriously looking at Tsunade, Tsunade realising he was serious looked around the room thought _'Yuko is a retainer but the other two, no he can't mean Mei she the Mizukage and that only leaves Kushina and Nerumi, Nerumi is too young so that leaves Kushina… I can't jump to assumptions'_ looking him in the eye she said "Yuko is a given the other two if I guess right would be Mei and Kushina and Kushina because Nerumi is a budding ninja and not old enough but she plays some part in all this doesn't she Naruto".

Naruto just chuckled along with Mei, Kushina and Nerumi "Now this is an S class clan secret" he said looking at Tsunade and Yuko who both nodded he continued "you are right in thinking Kushina kaa-chan and Mei Oba-chan are the hidden two retainers no one but you to will know as the procedure will take place here in the compound for both Kaa-chan Oba-chan in the next two days, they have both agreed to this well Kaa-chan agreed Mei asked to me to be her pseudo husband and father to her children…" he said getting wide eyed looks from the two women who nodded because both women were consenting and it was a well-known fact that incest was a common practice in clans. Seeing that they understand Naruto continued "…and Nerumi plays a powerful part in this plan it's a bit of two things actually, partially because the council would try and use her as a breeding factory…" eliciting a frown from everyone and some growling from Kushina ignoring that "and the fact we love each other she is the mysterious wife who will stay in the shadows for now understood" he got a nod from every one and told Tsunade and Yuko to swear on their life and that of the Daimyo they would tell a soul.

Looking at Tsunade he asked "is there anything you need for the procedure we have set up one of the spare houses as a temporary hospital while we build a clan hospital out the back" he asked kindly, Tsunade nods and explains the procedure and asks Naruto for a sample of sperm so she can implant it into the two women tomorrow. (A.N. not really how IVF works but they have medical jutsu). Staying up longer than usual they talk about the procedure and what will happen and when Yuko will receive the treatment, then saying Ichiro will be joining the Academy final year for the graduation test in five years like all the other children when they turn thirteen as well.

Yuko near the end of the conversation spoke up "Um Naruto-kun I need to tell you guys something that slipped my mind this morning, when I was still in Kiri I was good at school and all and my father taught me business management and stuff like that, I'm not sure if that helps or not"

Naruto and the others thinking for a minute about what they could do until Kushina spoke up "you want to learn seduction, info gathering and poisons right" gets a nod from Yuko "well maybe the Uzumaki could open up a certain type of shop where you could gather both information and blackmail on people of Konoha" said Kushina with a knowing smirk, a minute later Mei, Naruto and Tsunade got what she was thinking about, the three looking at Yuko and Nerumi saw their confused expression. Mei deciding to continue on "it's simple we get you to run an adult only shop xxx with the Uzumaki as a secret benefactor with the other retainers as Naruto picks them" said Mei with a evil smile that was reciprocated by the rest in the room.

Around 11:00 pm they bid Tsunade and Yuko goodnight and watched as Tsunade left and Yuko go to her little house next to the main. Smiling the group go to bed after Naruto shows Mei to one of the empty houses she can stay in.

 **In Naruto's room**

Naruto walks in to see Nerumi in red short nighty and laying on the bed waiting reading a book, looking up from her book she smiles and pats the bed next to her wanting him to join her stripping down and putting on some sweat pants he gets in next to her, sighing happily he wraps an arm around her shoulders and brings her close. After a minute of being close and not talking Nerumi speaks "I can't wait for tomorrow and for in two years when we get married, I just can't imagine being with someone else, when you left I didn't leave my room until Kaa-chan told me we were moving to the compound, I was happy as I didn't have to constantly look at your empty room every time walked passed wondering if you were alive or dead… please promise me one thing you won't ever run again even if you think it'll keep me safe" said Nerumi with tears in her eyes.

"Nerumi you know this is…" Naruto tried to say but was cut off.

"NO Naruto please promise me". Snapped Nerumi as tears fell

Sighing Naruto lent down and kissed on the forehead and said "I promise to stay even if it will keep you safe" whispered Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto… and good night… I love you" said Nerumi as snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes. Naruto doing the same whispered "I love you so much more than you think" before he to closed his eyes missing the smile Nerumi got when she heard what he said.

 **Next day early afternoon Uzumaki Temporary hospital**

Mei and Kushina were each lying on a hospital bed waiting for the IVF treatment Tsunade was going to administer waiting for about 5 minutes when the door opened revealing Tsunade with a vial that she would be injecting into their ovaries to make them ovulate so she could impregnate them with Naruto's semen. Letting her hands glow green Tsunade extracted some of the vial contents mixing it with her chakra and placing her hand where Mei's ovaries would be waiting a minute or two she then pulled another vial containing the correct semen and proceeded to hold her hand over her womb and making sure the semen successfully found the ovary and impregnating her. The process was then repeated on Kushina.

The two women were ordered to rest until Mei had to leave but even then were told to do light duties and that she would report to Minato that Kushina suffered a training injury.

For Mei when she was ready to leave Naruto summoned a large owl to take her home that is of course after she had signed the contract.

End

Unlock her chakra through meditation and teach basic Taijutsu for self-defence as well as seduction and poisons.

Retainer 2  
Character name- Toya Misako, age 18, Character Type- forced whore, Gender- Female, Zodiac/Element- Cancer/Water  
Physical Traits: Body Type- Well Defined/Toned, curvy, Height- Moderate/5'6ft, Skin Tone- Very Light/80%-90%, Face Type- Oval Type, Hair Colour- black Variation, Hair Style- Waved Type, Hair Length- Very Long, Eyebrow Shape- Curved, Eye Shape- Hooded Eyes, Eye Colour- Violet, Ear Shape- Moderate, Nose Shape- Roman Nose, Lip Shape- Full.  
Fashion:  
Clothing Era- Traditional Japanese Fashion Clothing, Clothing Type- Kimono  
Accessories:  
Head- Earrings, Neck- Choker, Left Arm- Bangle, Right Arm- Bangle, Left Hand- Bracelet, Right Hand- Bracelet, Left Leg- Strap, Right Leg- Strap, Left Foot- Anklet, Right Foot- Anklet

Retainer 3

Name Izumi Fuji, age 28, retired jonin kunoichi

Retainer 4

Name Chie Bunko, age 25, injured jonin kunoichi forced to retire through knee injury that acts up every now and then stopping her from training.


	5. Chapter 5

Week before Chunin exams 2 months later.

During the two months they set up Yuko's adult shop XXX and hired a couple of 19 year old girls Kimi and Toki to help run the place, they had also stepped up Yuko's training helping her unlock her chakra and teach her the basic academy Taijutsu and the clone, henge and replacement technique putting her on par technique wise with a high genin, but what she excelled in was the arts of seduction and poisons putting her at high Chunin level, she hadn't been the only one training hard the children had also Ichiro being able to perform all the kata's for the Uzuken proficiently as well as adding a few water jutsu to his arsenal putting him at high genin low Chunin. For the others Hikaru and Tetsuya also started the Uzuken training and Megumi and Toshiko the dance of the water lily along with chakra control they also now know two of the academy jutsu henge and replacement. Atsuko and Kasumi were both excelling in their studies as well as the beginner fuinjutsu they started, Training had become a little different mainly with Kushina and Nerumi swapping for obvious reasons. Naruto and Nerumi were at least jonin level ninja not quite elite jonin but jonin none the less, they had also been increasing their water jutsu arsenal. The two also got Shizune as a sensei due to Kushina's pregnancy and the two Uzumaki had been on numerous C, B and a couple of A rank missions. Mei had also contacted over the months via summon letting them know that she was having twins unlike Kushina, Mei had also been nice enough copy her lava style jutsu and send that as well for when Toshiko starts learning and so all clan jutsu starts to be collated into one place.

Naruto and Nerumi were walking through the village s being in each other's presence when they heard a ruckus around the corner. Quickening their pace they walked round the corner and found the source of the noise, Konohamaru's teammates Moegi and Udon yelling at a ninja that was wearing black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also was wearing a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears with his sand forehead protector on his forehead and purple face make up on while on his back was a bandaged package and he was holding Konohamaru by the neck. "Put him down you bully they kept shouting". _'Hmm they must be here for the exams, the package he must be a puppeteer this one will be worth watching'_ thought both Naruto and Nerumi well along similar lines any way

Then the kunoichi behind the black clad shinobi spoke "Kunkuro stop messing around what if he finds out" hearing her speak bought the attention of both Naruto and Nerumi on her they noted what she looked like she had teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. She also had fishnets worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck and was carrying a huge ass fan as well. "Aah come on Temari he won't find out he's not even around he should be with sensei checking us in for the exams" said kunkuro still holding Konohamaru who was pleading to be let go. Deciding now would be a good time to interject Naruto placed a genjutsu over himself and Nerumi so she could hold the girl captive while Naruto sorted out Kunkuro.

Moments later both Temari and Kunkuro felt the metal of a kunai held to their necks turning slightly he saw a red headed make around the same age as himself but what sent chills down his spine was the cold yet melodic voice he used to speak "You know it really would be shame if you were disqualified before the exams begun by harming not only a citizen and academy student of this village but also the grandson of lord Sarutobi" he said before pausing sort of relishing in making him squirm then the blond spoke heatedly with a kunai held to her neck "DAMMIT you baka look what you have gotten us into, just let the brat go", Naruto saw Nerumi had her handled spoke again "I would take heed in what your sister says if you don't let him go then my sister will end your sisters very existence, please let him go I really don't want to make my sister kill her but as for you well I don't care if you live or…die". Now that freaked the sand shinobi out a lot, kunkuro being undicisive was knocked out of it when a rasping voice spoke from the tree Naruto and Nerumi were staring at while he spoke his last words "Kunkuro you're a disgrace to our village maybe I should kill you" he said uncaringly

Kunkuro stuttering "t-that won't be needed G-Gaara" he said dropping Konohamaru who then took the time to run off with his friends, as Gaara appeared next to him via shun shin, now turning his gaze on Naruto "I apologise for my siblings behaviour but could you please remove your weapon and call off your sister" he rasped again, Naruto just nodded and removed his weapon and motioned for Nerumi to do the same.

Now facing each other the siblings stared down the Uzumaki twins, when Nerumi gained a far off look _'what do you want kyu-chan'_

' _ **Nerumi the red head he holds my idiot brother ichibi no shukaku the one tails and by the looks the poor boy suffers from insomnia'**_

' _Thanks for the heads up kyu."_

Coming back to reality Nerumi decided to speak "Gaara-san is it…" she was answered with a nod continuing "…Me and you are more alike than you think number one know that nine has felt your pain"

This statement caused wide eyed looks from everyone _'so he is a Jinchuuriki too this just made the exams a lot more deadly'_ thought Naruto.

' _She knows about it this is not good we have to tell sensei' similarly thought Temari and Kunkuro._

Gaara on the other hand just didn't know what to think so he settled for no emotion. Gaara motioned for his siblings to leave but before he left "what are your names so I know who I look forward to killing in the exams", Naruto and Nerumi didn't even flinch when he threatened them, they then replied at the same time "Naruto/Nerumi Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan" they said Temari who had her back turned went slightly stiff hearing their last name as the only Uzumaki she knew was the Red Death a known S ranked shinobi. With that the sand siblings decided to leave the twins by themselves.

Looking at each other they shun shinned home to tell their mother.

Getting back to the compound Naruto and Nerumi walked through the door to find a two month pregnant Kushina sitting on a couch reading to Atsuko, Kasumi and the unborn baby. It was a sight that made the two teenagers smile as they had never seen their mother this happy. Sitting down and listening to the last couple of pages of the book when it was finished Kushina told the two girls to run along and enjoy the rest of the day.

Waiting for the two girls to be of ear shot Nerumi spoke "sand sent their Jinchuuriki to the Chunin exams and we just had a run in with him and his siblings who were trying to hurt Konohamaru-kun" what she said caused Kushina to bring her hand to her mouth and g wide eyed. Getting herself composed quickly she fired off some one word questions "stable, age, number" Nerumi answered again as Naruto didn't know as he wasn't a Jinchuuriki "Kyu-chan says he is suffering from insomnia and has a slight psychotic streak to boot, our age and one" nodding her head Kushina sighed "well at least it's the weakest bjuu but the bit about him being psychotic is worrying especially for someone so young, that might just mean his seal has become weak or wasn't enough to stop the Ichibi from influencing the poor boy". The two teens nodded at what she said at the end then Kushina continued "Shizune-chan will be your sensei for the exams and until I give birth to our baby" she said smiling "Hai, kaa-chan".

 **One week later**

[The Chunin exams]

Walking up to the academy to go to room 301 Naruto and Nerumi decided to take a short cut and walk up the wall to the third floor and into the large gym type space both walking up the stairs they come to a door and outside is Shizune waiting for them with Ton-Ton smiling she pulled them into a hug and said "good luck you two" and then disappeared. Looking at each other and smiling they walked through the door only to be hit with what they classed as pathetic KI, ignoring it turned to Nerumi and said "can I please" sighing at her brother and future husbands behaviour she only nodded flashing his own KI that could be classed as powerful as Orochimaru's but not as vile and evil as his. He would have flared his eyes at the group but wanted save it for the finals.

Now ignoring everyone they walk to the back of the room and watch, around 15 minutes later the rookie nine enter the room making fools of themselves, 10 minutes before the start of the exam a silver haired boy walks over and talks to them [same conversation as canon without Naruto] when he pulls out his cards and tells them Sasuke and Kiba ask for people like Gaara, Neji Hyuuga and rock lee. If they knew Naruto was participating and saw him they would have asked about him but they couldn't so didn't which was just fine for Naruto and Nerumi who were listening to the conversation by adding chakra to their ears. A couple minutes later a huge plume of smoke erupted. Out of the smoke appeared a giant of a man covered in scars and wearing a grey uniform with black trench coat with a bandana style head band on he was accompanied by the other Chunin proctors for the test shouting to get their attention "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LINE UP, TAKE A NUMBER FIND YOUR SEAT AND SHUT UP" he yelled Naruto and Nerumi looked at him and thought sort of the same thing _'that's Ibiki, what the hell was the hokage thinking this man is the biggest sadist in Konoha next to Anko'._ Deciding to follow along for now they get a number and find their seat, Naruto was sitting one row directly behind Nerumi, with a Chunin between them. Waiting for Ibiki to read out the rules.

"This test consists of a 10 question paper, in which you are given 1 hour to complete. Each participant starts out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team will be instantly disqualified. While the exam takes place several Chunin will watch over you. Their job is to look for anyone who is cheating, and kick out anyone who reaches a score of 0. When they see someone who is cheating the penalty is losing 2 points.

The last question of this test is different. It is not written on the paper like the rest of the questions, and isn't even the same question from test to test. When the 45 minute mark hits I'll ask the question.

Now let the test BEGIN."

With Naruto

Turning over the paper he scanned the questions for a couple of minutes then narrowed his eyes _'hmm these questions are too hard even for those of Chunin rank hell I think most Jonin would have trouble answering these the only way is most likely to cheat'_ looking around he saw various people using different methods a panda looking girl was using mirrors, the two Hyuga's the byakugan, Sasuke his Sharingan, Gaara made an eye out of sand and he noticed something _'there are some people besides Nerumi, Tsuki, Gaara and me that have way above the average Genin levels of chakra that are just writing the answers like they know them… WAIT that's it this is an info gathering test, what to do, what to do, don't want to use my eyes this early I guess I could use the mass shadow clone as a distraction and steal the answers that way and then copy them onto a scroll and nail Nerumi in the head with it, yea that'll work nicely'_

With Nerumi same time

' _man these questions are impossible I bet even that forehead sakura and the blonde bimbo Ino can't answer these, I wonder how Koi is doing'_ thinks Nerumi as she glances behind only to see a devious smirk on his face one she remembered well from when he would prank her or do something to embarrass her in front of people _'no this isn't good why is it every time he smirks like that it both worries me and turns me on slightly'_ she thought again as a shiver made its way down her back, but also becoming a little hot making her have to rub her thighs together. _'Guess I'll have to wait and see what he does'_

Back with Naruto

' _Let's do this MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU'_ screamed Naruto in his head, the room suddenly erupted with smoke covering the clones while they got the answers to the test. After 5 minutes of that they all disappeared again causing more smoke quickly writing down his answers he then used a fuin jutsu to copy them onto another and tossed it at Nerumi's unsuspecting head.

Sitting their knowing who the smoke came from Nerumi sighed at her brother's tact until she felt something hit her in the head. Shouting mentally _'Oww what the fuck hit me… hold on it's a scroll quickly reading it, the answers I knew I loved red head of his.'_

' _Sneaky using a distraction I wasn't able to pin point the location of the smoke whoever it was very good'_ thought Ibiki

Twenty minutes later

Ibiki spoke when the 45 minute mark hit with an extremely sadistic and sinister smile on his face "Time for question 10. Now if you answer question 10 wrong you will never be allowed to take this test again and forever be a Genin. In addition, if fail all of your teammates will be disqualified. But if you choose to not continue, you will be disqualified along with your teammates, but will be allowed to try again next year. If you don't want to be a genin forever then leave now.

This statement bought cries of outrage with Temari shouting out "what you can't do that" and followed by Kiba "what there are people here that have taken the test more than once" who was backed up by Akamaru barking. Ibiki smiled again "looks like you're just unlucky to have me as your proctor then isn't it."

Waiting for around five minutes Ibiki sighed and thought _'there are a lot this year… huff … Anko won't let me hear the end of this'._ "Congratulations you all…" he paused for dramatic effect and making the Genin all sweat a little bit "…pass" if Ibiki wasn't being serious then he would have laughed his ass off at the look of anger and surprise on their faces.

He then goes on to explain the secret behind the question [same as cannon]

Just as he was finishing the explanation of question 10 a purple beige blur comes flying through the window along with a cloud of smoke, when the smoke disappeared there was a scantily clad woman standing in front of a big banner "the GREAT and WONDERFUL stage 2 proctor ANKO MITARASHI is here." Most of the male population fainted due to nose bleed and the females glared at her Naruto didn't really care and Nerumi was eyeing Naruto to make sure he wasn't checking Anko out or he would suffer pain of death.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GO TO… gees Ibiki there are heaps left you must be getting soft in your old age" commented Anko before saying "any way once I'm done with you guys only half will be left" this caused everyone to shiver in fear, then she said "follow me to training ground 44" that caused some of the Konoha Genin to faint and others pale even more in fear. And with that Anko cackled and jumped out the window shouting "you have 30 minutes or you're disqualified."

Outside the training ground

"Alright kiddies listen up this is training ground 44 or more affectionately known as the forest of death." As if on Que the various animals made a racquet behind in the depths of the forest. "Okay these are the rules, each cell is given one of two scrolls heaven and earth. The objective is to try to obtain the scroll you don't have, and reach a tower which is located in the middle of the forest. There are 44 locked gates which circle around the forest of death, in which the participants simultaneously use to enter the forest.

Each scroll is given out in secret so other teams won't know which teams have which scrolls, and which person is carrying the scroll in each team. You lose if anyone on your team is killed, tries to open the scroll, or doesn't make it to the tower with both scrolls. If a participant tries to open one of the scrolls, they will set off a spell inside the scroll causing anyone who looks at it to fall unconscious until the test finishes." She finished with an evil smirk "oh and you have five days to do it"

At the gates

Naruto and Nerumi are standing looking into the forests darkness waiting to find what terrible secrets it holds, they look at each other "how are we going to do this Naruto the other teams shall surely target us for only being two people team" asked Nerumi only to see Naruto serious like when he was on the bridge he replied "then we will show them the true worth of Uzumaki shinobi and shall bathe in their blood together" he said looking Nerumi in the eyes with passion, lust and determination making her shiver in anticipation with Kyuubi also shivering as well and saying **"NERUMI-CHAN I WONT ASK OF ANYHTING ELSE BUT KEEP HOLD OF HIM HE IS INDRA AND ASURA, HE IS A WORTHY MATE."** Nerumi gave the equivalent of a mental nod.

Over the loud speaker Anko commenced the 2nd round. As they were running along the tree tops they made their way towards the centre to the tower Naruto turning to his sister asked "what's the plan sis" Nerumi thinking a minute said "why not run to the tower and who ever we come across we take by surprise and if we don't get the scroll of earth then we hang round the tower and using our sensing abilities attack anyone who isn't Leaf or the sand Jinchuuriki, then we can consummate our victories and every scroll we take with their blood", said Nerumi letting a bit of Kyuubi's bloodlust enter, making Naruto grin in anticipation and look back at her with slight lust in his gaze.

After an 3 hours of running they came across the tower deciding to find a place to hide they found it within the hollow of a tree while Naruto set out the sleeping bags and other things Nerumi sent clones to make a multitude traps around the tower perimeter and set a huge barrier that was set only to let leaf ninja and sand ninja pass all else would be blocked. Once she had finished she turned to see Naruto setting up a false surrounding genjutsu around them and getting in the lotus position holding the ram hand seal sending out wide area chakra pulses like a sonar, joining him she sat and used Kurama's negative emotions sensing to locate people close to the tower.

Two days later and 6 teams killed three from Amegakure and one each from sunagakure, otogakure and Takigakure. Nerumi and Naruto were sitting in their little hiding spot waiting behind them was 4 earth scrolls and 4 heaven scrolls. They had decided they were going to enter the tower at the end of the day and see who had made it because they had only sensed two teams pass the barrier and their sensing. It was around midday when Nerumi and Naruto sensed a team dispatching a shadow clone to find out what village they were from waited for them to dispel. 20 minutes later they got word it was a team from the hidden grass village, looking at each other they took off in the direction of their prey.

At the barrier blocking teams was the kusa shinobi wondering what was going on "hey Jogo what do we do since we can't get through this barrier or whatever it is" said a short fairly built looking kid dressed in a black jumpsuit with black hair, "would you shut it Ken none of us know any jutsu for barriers" said a bossy sounding chick who was around 5'10 averagely built and with roan hair she was wearing blue shorts and a green t-shirt. Jogo who was listening to the two prattle behind him turned and said "ken, Miko, do me a favour and SHUT UP."

Little did they know that they were being watched by two redheads far up in the canopy nodding to each other they free fell from way up in the tree with a kunai knife in each hand aiming at the unsuspecting heads and backs of Miko and Ken, for the grass ninja it was but a moment, between feeling the cold sharp steel pierce their skulls and back respectively and being embraced by the cold clutches of death. Naruto and Nerumi using chakra to soften the blow stood above the two corpses and splattered in their blood looking at Jogo who looked mortified one second he was talking with his teammates the next they had a kunai in their head and back dead. Foolishly wanting to avenge his friends and comrades he pulled out his own Kunai and charged the two red heads, Nerumi and Naruto also charged their foe together, Naruto going low and Nerumi high both striking in tandem with one and other. The result was inevitable Jogo didn't stand a chance especially when Nerumi evaded his strike placing her knife through his chest and Naruto putting one in his stomach.

After the fight both are covered in blood splatters sighing they both take off to their little camp, at the camp they disable the barrier and genjutsu and collect the 5 earth scrolls and 4 heaven scrolls. Doing the short little trip through the foliage they come across the tower again and enter.

When in the room they read the message on the wall and see that it's talking about the scrolls, opening the scrolls they see it is a reverse summoning and quickly through them away and appearing in a cloud of smoke was Shizune who smiled at seeing them "Hello you two you did really good to come this early anyway you have 3 days to recover from the forest", the twins looked at Shizune and smiled at her and asked what they did with spare scrolls "hey Oba-chan where do we take spare scrolls" asked Naruto, Shizune oblivious that they 3 heaven and 4 earth scrolls left "go to the top floor you two once done your suit is on the second floor it has a fully stocked kitchen and a bath room with a couple of beds so you should be set, oh before I forget you need to report to the main arena in the tower in 3 days anyway see ya then bye."

Naruto and Nerumi went to the top floor to see Anko sitting at a table with a plate of Dango eating away happily, Nerumi clearing her throat spoke "Anko-san we have some spare scrolls we… liberated so we thought we would give them back" she said confidently, Anko acknowledging them with a wave Naruto emptied the 3 heaven and 4 earth scrolls onto the table in front of her. Anko for her part when she saw the amount of scrolls was bug eyed and choked slightly on her food _'holly shit these two would have had to of killed or taken out what 6 individual teams and they did it in 2 days no less, these two will be worth watching in the finals.'_ She thought to herself, "yes thank you for the scrolls we will be collecting them anyway but you just saved me the hassle of it, now get outta here and relax and for Kami sake take bath you reek" said Anko as the two Uzumaki bowed slightly and retreated to their quarters.

In their suit/quarters whatever you want to call it

Naruto and Nerumi strip down and walk into the bathroom and step into the bath they had poured for themselves sighing and sitting down opposite each other Naruto starts to scrub some dried on blood off his skin and Nerumi doing likewise. Looking up Nerumi gets an idea and start to rub her chest to remove some of the dirt, grime and blood from there but at the same time rubs her nipples sensually eliciting moans from her making Naruto look up and grin at what she's doing. Calling to her, he says "Nerumi can you wash my back and then I'll help you after", he said in his usual melodic voice, Nerumi smiled and mentally cheered. Wading over to him she starts to rub his muscular back removing any dirt and stuff after finishing she turns and he does the same to her with a little twist, as she is standing Naruto sits down pulling her with him onto his lap and starts cleaning her in that position getting a happy smile from the girl on his lap about half way through she starts to feel something rubbing against her pussy, looking down she sees his stiffened member there rubbing with every movement he makes not being able to hold back the moan of pleasure she moans out load getting a smile from said male. Not wanting to be out done Nerumi starts gyrating her hips on his lap making Naruto a little excited, smiling he turns her around and kisses her "Nerumi I'm done, just sit with me I want to save ourselves for now." She just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Three days later

The teams that made it were gathered Naruto and Nerumi all saw the rookies had made it as well as Kabuto's team, the sand team and a team from sound, they also noticed Sasuke seemed to be clutching his neck in pain. When they finished scanning the people in the room there was a cloud of smoke, when it cleared the shinobi clan heads were all present as well as the proctors and hokage along with the sensei of each team present, when the smoke cleared they all took a quick glance at team Uzumaki as Anko told them what they had done which was confirmed by ANBU who came across the bodies of the six teams, ignoring it for now the hokage told them the real reason behind the test "why do suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies to raise the ability levels of our shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations to be sure but it is important that you understand it true meaning the exams are a representation of the battles between allied nations…" then is interrupted by TenTen who asked curiously "what's that supposed to mean" the hokage looks at her blankly "…now if we look at our history all the countries we are currently allied with were once neighbouring nations that continuously fought with each other for power in order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected destination that is how the Chunin selection exams originally began…" then Tsuki spoke up "that's great and all father but why do we have to go through these exams" the hokage answers "… Well actually there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin that's just not the whole story these exams also allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives many leaders and people of prominence come from all over the nations, are invited to seek possible shinobi to work for them this exam will change the course of your ninja world from here on out. More importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take note the strength of each ninja and nation is developing, if there is a gap in power between countries the strong nations will be swamped with job requests for their ninja and the opposite happens to those countries deemed weak, so therefore the stronger our nation is the better off we will be in negotiations so it is important to show how much military strength our village has…" then Kiba calls out "even so why is it necessary for us to risk our lives" the hokage continues answering at the same time "… the villages strength is the shinobi strength and the true strength of a shinobi is achieved when pushed to its limits…" that got an indignant snort from Naruto who said "if that's the case then why do the villages send some worthless shinobi not worthy of an Uzumaki to fight, so far me and my sister have killed six teams and not one presented a challenge." This statement was said in his usual sing song voice that creeped many out, the hokage decided to ignore him and continue speaking "…such as in a life or death battle this exam is chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation its self, it's because this exam is one where you put yourself on the line that it has meaning and it is for this very reason and the strength of the nation that your forefathers fought in this exam, it is truly a dream worth striving for…" he is then asked by Ino "then why did you use the expression before" the hokage looks seriously "…but you have only remembered half of what I said you mustn't have the wrong idea of the exams meaning this is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying in the world of the shinobi that is friendship, the 3rd exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and own dreams at risk." The hokage finished with Gaara speaking up looking angrily at them "any test is fine just give me the details already I can handle anything you throw at me."

The hokage was about to speak up when a Jonin landed kneeling and said "Lord Hokage let I Hayate Gekko the appointed proctor for the exam tell them rules" he said respectively, the Hokage nodded and said "of course Hayate be my guest. Hayate standing up turned and looked at them [A.N. not doing the coughing] he spoke between coughs "there is one thing I need all of you to do before I start the 3rd round, we have to have a preliminary…" Shikamaru for the first time shouted out "are you kidding me what is this all about". Hayate just sighs and explains due to a large number of you passing we need to thin you out as there are a lot of important people we don't want to have them spending a couple of days while the fights are going on, so that being said is there anyone who doesn't feel that their in top physical condition raise your hand and leave the building." The thoughts of everyone in the room well from the Chunin hopefuls _'talk about top physical condition you look like you should be in a hospital"_ well along those lines anyway.

Meanwhile with the heads sensei and Hokage

Anko spoke up "we need to take him out of the exams" she said looking at the Hokage then Kakashi spoke up in his laid back voice "oh and he is going to just up and walk out quietly you forget he is part of the Uchiha clan", Anko who got mad and said "you don't get it the stronger he gets so too does the curse because it is feeding off his chakra" she said looking at Kakashi while clutching her neck. She then turned back and said "lord Hokage" and waited for a response but instead the two month pregnant Kushina walked up to Anko "let him compete and then me and my children will seal it with a triple layer evil sealing technique that Orochimaru won't be able to break how does that sound" she said in a motherly tone to one of her ex students as she pulled her into a hug remembering how much she has suffered this bought a smile to all the females present and the Hokage nodded and said "I agree with Kushina"

Then Kabuto raised his hand and said he wished to leave getting a dismissive wave he left. Looking around the room he said "if no one else is bowing out the preliminaries will start immediately, please all leave to the balcony either side and the fights will be one on one sudden death." he said between coughs.

The hokage spoke to Anko and the others around him "haven't we seen him before not being the first time he has dropped out just before a fight what game is he playing at", Ibiki looked at Anko and said "Anko"

"What, oh yeah…" she said and flipped through her clipboard and found his name "says here Kabuto Yukshi failed six times in a row" hearing this the hokage turned his gaze upon her and said "what do you have on his background"

"Well his time at the Academy is not what you call impressive, average grades took three tries to pass the graduation exam, missions 2 c rank and 14 d ranks, he's not exactly a battle record to write home about…however…" the hokage just looked at her motioning for her to continue… "Something before his time at the academy, do you remember the child the one that was found after the battle of kikuo pass the only survivor… that's him." The hokage thought a second before saying to the shadows behind him "Neko your team are to tail him and watch his every movement."

"Hai lord 4th" and disappeared.

Back with the contestants

Everyone started moving towards the balcony on the left side of the room were the sound and sand team the sound by the stairs and the sand by the statue holding the ram sign on the right side closest to the statue was Naruto and Nerumi with their sensei Shizune then it went teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 and sensei in that order until the stairs. Seeing a board light up and all the names start to go through the cycle at random it stopped on two names. Then the proctor called "would Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akido come forward."

Naruto Thought _'show me Sasuke show me your worth and let me see how deep your hatred run for Itachi.'_ He looked over and saw Kakashi talking to him about something. He dismissed it and watched the arena waiting for the fight to start.

 **Match 1: Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado**

In the arena they stare each other down then Hayate calls "begin" and jumps away Yoroi charges Sasuke and tackles with his hands starting to glow with chakra as he starts to steal it from him "My chakra your stealing it how?"

Yoroi just laughs "HAHAHA you're just noticing it now…"

Up in the stands

' _So this is all you can do Sasuke…Itachi wouldn't be pleased at all'_ thought Naruto, Nerumi and Shizune were discussing the technique and its advantages, Kakashi was watching with interest, Tsuki worried about her teammate along with Sakura, the other leaf teams were wondering how Sasuke was being beaten so easily and the sensei were thinking about the technique the sand sound teams looked board

In the arena

Sasuke still being held down by Yoroi "… Hahaha you finally caught on huh"

Sasuke on the other hand finds enough will and kick Yoroi off him saying "get. Off. Of. Me." Yoroi getting up off the ground looks at Sasuke's form trying to stand and laughs, then engages Sasuke in Taijutsu attaking him while Sasuke can only defend cause of the chakra drain _'I can't keep this up I'm to drained of energy'_ he thought to himself…

In the stands

Gaara looks on _'is this all you have Sasuke Uchiha'_

Deciding he had enough Naruto jumped onto the railing crossing his arms and called down just loud enough for the entire room to hear "Sasuke Uchiha, is this all you have, what a disappointment and here I thought that night 6 years ago Itachi talked some sense into you after all isn't it your ambition to kill him…" pausing taking in all the looks in the room behind the glass screen with the clan heads and Hokage were narrowed eyes bar Kushina and Mikoto, in the stands Kakashi and the other jonin present all tensed the Genin clueless except Nerumi and Sasuke looking at him with anger shouted "DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME"

"But Sasuke I know what he would say after all he did train me… what was it, that's right prove your worth in the exams Foolish little brother and maybe I'll indulge in fighting you properly. That goes double for me…" again pausing he looked at the sensei's and leaders of the village he was pleased Kakashi wasn't happy, Kurenai knew already as she comes over time to time to talk with his mother and swap genjutsu notes, Asuma and Gai narrowed eyes, Baki wide eyed at the revelation Orochimaru in disguise reached for his hand feeling phantom pains.

Raising his voice slightly "show me Sasuke what an Uchiha is capable of!"

In the arena he looks at Naruto and then the other leaf genin and sees rock lee giving him an idea then being re-engaged by Yoroi he uses his Lions barrage for the first time which he partially copied from Lee's front lotus kicking him in to the air he appears behind him and kicks him in the side sending him to the ground and just before he hits the ground Sasuke heel kicks him shouting "lions barrage"

At the same time in the stands Naruto smiles to himself and looks on with amusement. Lee however is angry that something he took months to learn was copied and learnt in mere hours and days by someone else. Everyone else looked shocked that he pulled it off. Shaking off her stupor Kushina with the help of Mikoto make their way to Sasuke and take him to the Hokage office with Minato for the sealing.

Sakura looks at Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei who is Itachi and how does Naruto know so much". Kakashi looks up and says "it happened six years ago Naruto was only 7 a month after his birthday and a month after Kushina sama left Minato-sensei, you see the month before Minato the Hokage cancelled Naruto's birth right in front of the clan heirs and their parents so all of you were their when it happened after that night Naruto trained non-stop for the entire month and then one night up and left leaving a note saying he would return to protect his beloved mother and the only sister that loved him like a brother and not a pest. It was the same night Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother massacred all Uchiha shinobi Chunin and over including his own father sparing his mother from his wrath he too disappeared into the night. To this day no one knows what Naruto did in the last six years except for a hand full of people." At the start of the story all the genin and sensei were straining to hear what he said including those on the other side of the Arena.

Gaara then realised what Nerumi meant by they had shared similar pain to him, Temari when she heard that she lost a bit of respect for the Hokage the rest looked on with looks empathy. The leaf shinobi Neji spoke up "so he is like me fated to be shunned by people who should be his family" Nerumi answered "No, me and mother loved Nii-chan before he left and a few other people" Shikamaru spoke up "Heh I was there that night after you tore the hokage a new one you ran into the forest followed by 6 people" all he got was a nod from mentioned person. At this point Orochimaru had left as none of the other fights were of any concern. Naruto also smiled a bloodthirsty grin and said "it was not the only thing that happened that night" he said then turning his gaze upon them all with a more mature sharingan than Sasuke spinning idly and continued "if it were not for him my Uchiha blood would not of activated as the Uzumaki are descended from both Senju and Uchiha, enough talk about the past get ready for your fights for to face me means certain loss." Just as he finished speaking his mother disappeared with Sasuke and the board lit up again showing.

The genin were left to their thoughts they all thought oughly along the same lines _'he may not of entered the academy but he is more powerful than anyone here/ so Naruto Uzumaki huh Neji was the genin to beat last year it's obvious you are the one for this year, wonder when we will see you fight each other'_

 **Match 2: Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame**

When the names flashed up Zaku smirked and said "which sucker is that"

Hayate then told them to come forward, facing each other Hayate reminded them of the rules. Telling them to begin.

In the stands Hinata asks Kiba if Shino's going to be alright, "are you kidding me next to Naruto he is the last person I want to fight", on the other side Dosu thinks ' _well Zaku how you pull this one off will be a sight to see.'_

Back with the fighters

Shino starts by saying "if you fight me you won't be able to recover, forfeit and with draw."

"Hey what do you know I got a little movement in one of them, and that's all I need to beat you" said Zaku before pulling one out of his sling and charging Shino, when close enough Shino blocks the attack going for his head saying "you won't beat me even with both your arms" he said in his calm monotone.

Getting angry Zaku shouts slicing air waves and nails shino with the attack, creating a huge dust cloud around him, a minute later shino comes out of the smoke then a scurrying and clicking sound could be heard by all then Zaku see's bugs crawling out of him _'what he has bugs coming outta him like a human hive, this guys a freak show.'_ He then looks behind only to see the floor covered in bugs heading to attack him from behind, and Zaku unable to defend himself with only one arm as he is being attacked from both sides, shino then gives him his options, forfeit or die.

Zaku then pulls out both his arms and smirks he is about to fire of his slicing airways attack but it was too late Shino's insects had already blocked the tubes in Zaku's arms and with the building Chakra he was wanting to use his arms blew.

Seeing the fight over Shino told him what he did and Hayate called him the winner.

In the stands

Lee doesn't know what to think so Neji finds out with his Byakugan and finds the bugs living inside him, then gai tells them about a secret clan of bug tamers living in the village.

Kurenai sighed and thought _'My, it is getting chilly in here',_ Naruto on the other hand looked at shino and quietly spoke "Shino Aburame, you are an interesting fellow indeed those insects will prove nasty if caught."

 **Match 3: Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro**

The board lit up again and Hayate called for Kunkuro and Misumi to come forward.

Baki warned not to underestimate and Gaara thought he was an idiot.

Hayate told them to begin

Down in the arena facing off Misumi speaks "I'm not like Yuroi I don't get carried away even against kids. Word of advice once I get into my jutsu give up and defeat you painlessly" He says confidently, kunkuro humphs and says " funny I was going to say the same thing but not sure about the painless part"

Misumi attacks and gets Kankuro in his Soft Physique technique holding him in a death grip, then Kankuro revealed himself to be a puppet and used it to grab Misumi and reverse the death grip and squeeze the life out of him thus ending the battle Kankuro was revealed to be hiding in the bandages controlling the puppet.

Kankuro winner

In the stands

Naruto says "interesting a puppet user the only one I knew of that was alive was Lady Chiyo one of the honoured siblings I never realised that he was one as well this is an interesting turn of events indeed don't you think Nerumi nee-chan" he says interested, Nerumi nods and says "yes it was good advice from mother to avoid the sand shinobi unless we had to, but now I feel more comfortable in fighting them" she said logically, Naruto then added "easy sis we don't want any unwanted deaths especially in front of the kiddies." Shizune smiled and giggled added to the conversation "Naruto Sand has its own puppet user corps as part of the ANBU so they are quiet numerous it's that they don't usually leave the safety of the desert." She said in her what the Uzumaki twins over the months dubbed sensei mode, the twins nodded at what she said and again the leaf genin listened in to what they said as it was helpful.

Kurenai walked over to them and said hello and decided to stand with them as it beat being with Gai, Asuma and Kakashi she could get some girl talk in with Shizune at the same time as talking about genjutsu with Naruto and also pointers with her water affinity as well.

On the other side

Temari turned to Baki sensei and asked "sensei who exactly are those two red heads, because there the two we had a run in with before the exams." Baki turning to her answered the question "as was said earlier they are the two thirds of the so called Namikaze triplets children to the red death Kushina Uzumaki and the yellow flash Minato Namikaze, again as they said earlier the eldest Naruto as he is called was literally banished from the family by having his birth right taken as heir to the Namikaze, it is also told that the second oldest the other red head was skipped as well giving it to the youngest sibling the blonde one over there, over the years supposedly according to intel Naruto travelled and trained for six years going from nation to nation but spending a lot of time in Kiri after the war, that is all we know on him other than one of his parents is part Uchiha, but he is a complete mystery to us even the hokage apparently doesn't know his skill level." Having her question answered she looked at the red Heads and though _'just who are you really'_ , looking at baki again asked "what about the girl", sighing Baki said "top female at the academy, exemplary mission rate, after being pulled from a her old squad her mother became sensei to both Naruto and Nerumi if memory serves 24 c rank all successful, 10 B rank successful, 5 A rank successful and not one scratch on either of them." Temari went wide eyed at the missions they had been on it was more than they did even with gaara and his ultimate defense she said "thank you sensei", Gaara who heard everything smiled bloodthirstily and the remaining sound ninja hoped they weren't paired.

The board lit up and the next two names were revealed

 **Match 4: Sakura Haruno vs Nerumi Uzumaki**

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Nerumi walked down but heard Naruto mutter "this is going to be quick Jinchuuriki vs. fan girl what a drag" Nerumi smiling called back "NII-CHAN don't sound so bored you remind me of Shikamaru." All she got was a unison troublesome woman from both mentioned parties getting Kurenai and Shizune to giggle Ino and to a lesser extent Hinata to glare the boys and the men chuckled.

By this stage the hokage, Kushina and Mikoto returned while Sasuke was taken to hospital just in time to see Nerumi Fight.

Anyway in the Arena Nerumi and Sakura were facing each other when Hayate shouted begin, Sakura jumped away while Nerumi just fell into the Uzuken Taijutsu, getting a worried look from Kakashi as he had been on the receiving end of that particular style before. Deciding not to bother with words Nerumi stayed still and with a simple hand motion called for Sakura to come get her, taking it Sakura charged

In the stands

"Silly girl, fighting Nerumi is like fighting a hyuga you don't do it… [Sigh]… Hey Kakashi what have you been teaching her you should have told her about the Uzumaki Taijutsu, if I recall you have been on the receiving end of a few times in the pass"

Kakashi just eye smiled and said "She'll be fine", Naruto just snorted and said "if you define fine in being in a hospital bed for a week then sure fine it is then" Naruto turned to the fight again, Gai nodded at what Naruto said as did the other sensei.

In the arena Sakura had reached Nerumi but was unable to land a hit on her as Nerumi kept dodging around her weak punches, deciding enough was enough Nerumi struck out with her right leg nailing Sakura in the side of the chest then quickly followed by a left hook into her head sending her into blissful unconsciousness. Hayate called Nerumi the winner by K.O.

Kushina was doing a little jig on the spot well as much as you can when pregnant the other clan heads were smiling. Naruto waited and said good job when she stood next to him again as he watched medical ninja carry her off.

Hayate called for Tenten and Temari to the arena

 **Match 5: Tenten vs Temari**

Tenten was wished luck by her teammates and other leaf shinobi getting down onto the arena to meet Temari who was already there. After Hayate called for the match to begin, the match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the Wind Release techniques used by Temari, who won without taking as much as a single scratch.

Naruto sighed again "she stood no chance she should have either attacked with Taijutsu or thought of something other than throwing pointy weapons at her, oh well at least she has some potential." He got a nod from all those present even though lee wasn't happy about the treatment of his teammate he still happy someone acknowledged his teammates potential.

Hayate called out for Shikamaru and Kin to come forward.

 **Match 6: Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

From the start Shikamaru was aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his Shadow Imitation Technique in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Deciding to get it over with he sent his attack at Kin who started dodging the Shadow Imitation Technique and throwing senbon with and without bells, using strings to ring the bells from unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attack him from behind.

Shikamaru, however after thinking for a minute, managed to join her shadow with his, using the shadows of the strings she was holding. With Kin matching Shikamaru's movements, each drew a shuriken and flung it at the other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin, having previously retreated, banged her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true goal of Shikamaru's battle strategy. Shikamaru emerged as the winner.

In the stands

"Asuma that Genin of yours is certainly lazy he didn't move once." Said Kakashi, replying Asuma just said "that's how he fights"

Naruto thought along with the smarter people _'very good strategy using the terrain to your advantage'_

The next names appeared and Hayate called

 **Match 7: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

Naruto grinning like a fool disappeared in a storm of rose petals and appeared in the middle of the arena facing the statue, Kiba even though he wasn't happy about it he still wanted to test himself, walking he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Gai wanted to say something and he did "you don't want to engage in Taijutsu it's deadly", Kiba just nodded and continued walking some of the other Genin wondered what he meant so Ino being who she was asked "gai sensei what's so good about his Taijutsu style I thought Kiba's clan excelled in that field same with Hinata's family"

Gai just nodded grimly before saying "when he returned to the village his genin exam was to face a jonin in combat everyone of jonin rank and higher was there" he got nods from the present jonin except for Kurenai as she was in wave continuing Gai said "he vs Raido one of the Hokage's platoon he one he made Raido look like an academy student against a jonin you know what he only used Gen and Taijutsu to win, now his style is something else entirely it's like a fusion of the Juken and Goken in one but unlike the Hyuuga who use finger tips and me and lee he uses the palm of his hand he strikes for high nervous areas and joints disabling before killing, his style also relies on from what I saw was weaving and twirling in and around your opponents attacks waiting for a mistake to happen. This also shows he has patience and self-control as well, enough talking my youthful friends watch and learn"

With the Hokage and co

Kushina was barely holding her excitement at this Mikoto was looking forward to as were a lot of people the Tsume voiced her thoughts "he isn't going to do too much damage I hope" a little concerned for her son, Kushina just waved her off "don't worry Naruto doesn't intentionally hurt fellow leaf shinobi and if it does I know after he will retreat to the Zen garden at home to meditate and possible to help him get over it if it is serious, heck he would probably heal Kiba as soon as he hits the ground so don't worry", "hai thank you Kushina" the other clan heads nodded in approval of what was said Hiashi also went as far and said "Minato you must be kicking yourself right know Naruto is overly powerful for his age more so than Tsuki", the Hokage just glared at his ex-son in the arena

Gaara _'show me Uzumaki show me what you can do so mother may decide to feast upon you'_ Temari and Baki wanted to assess his skills as did Dosu

In the Arena Naruto was staring at Kiba with his arms crossed over his chest while Kiba stared at him too, Naruto spoke **Genjutsu:** **Higai Mōsō no Jutsu [Paranoia Technique]** putting Kiba under his spell, Naruto then disappears in a storm of rose petals and appears on the statue and sits back and watches the show as a shadow clone takes his place in front of Kiba. Nobody noticed Naruto sitting on the statue well except the shinobi heads and Hokage and the Jonin sensei.

In the stands Sakura asks "ne Kakashi sensei what was that jutsu he used it didn't do anything", Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye and spoke "that was the Genjutsu: paranoia Technique Kurenai would be better explaining this than me." Kurenai who heard the question spoke making Sakura and the other Genin listen as well "as Kakashi said that was the Genjutsu Paranoia technique it is a B-rank supplementary jutsu that effects how you feel what it does is it can effect up to four people and makes them become sceptical to their teammates for they think they are going to betray them. This causes them to fight amongst each other making them easy targets for the enemy." This made the genin wide eyed that Kiba may start fighting Akamaru and Vice Versa.

With the Hokage to say he wasn't happy that he wasn't taking this seriously was an understatement but it didn't help that the others were all stifling laughter at his utter disregard for the meaning of this, then Kushina spoke "hey at least he is using deception"

In the arena Naruto was watching with amusement as Kiba and Akamaru started to fight each other, Kiba thought Akamaru would leave mid battle leaving him to fight by himself and Akamaru was barking something along the lines of exactly what Kiba said. This went on for another couple of minutes and they started coming to blows making the leaf shinobi laugh a little and the sand and sound shinobi laugh as well along with the clan heads, sighing and standing he stretches and says out loud so everyone could hear "As much as I like watching the idiot duo fight…" turns and bows to the wall behind him says "apologies for making your son look like a fool…" then turns back around says "but it comes time for me to end my amusement and send Kiba to the waiting embrace of sleep, he then intoned **Genjutsu: temple of Nirvana** " thus putting Kiba to sleep as everyone else broke the jutsu. Seeing Kiba sleep Hayate chuckles and says "Naruto Uzumaki winner by… well this is a first, by opponent falling asleep" the rest of the shinobi laugh, once again Naruto turns to his superiors and gives an overly dramatic bow and waves leaving in a storm of petals collecting Kiba in the process he takes him back to the balcony and props him and Akamaru up and breaks both genjutsu waking Kiba up. Jumping to his original position Naruto uses Nerumi as a blocker while Hinata explains what happened during his match with Naruto, luckily he found the funny side at the end and laughed with everyone else.

Letting everyone calm down a little Hayate then called the next two fighters down.

 **Match 8: Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga**

Hinata and Neji of the Hyūga clan battled. At the start Neji assaulted Hinata psychologically, using her fears to convince her that she had no possibility of winning. Hinata decided to fight to prove that she could be strong in her father's eyes. They both charged and fought using the Hyūga Gentle Fist style and the Byakugan trading blow for blow.

When asked what the Byakugan was Kakashi explained it was a kekkei genkai which is asserted to surpass the Sharingan.

While people initially thought they seemed to be equally matched, Neji managed to interrupt Hinata's chakra flow in her arms, disabling her ability to use Gentle Fist. Hinata still tried to go on, and it was only the exam proctor's intervention that stopped Neji from killing her. At the end but had to be carted off for immediate medical attention.

After the match in which Naruto enjoyed watching two names appeared on the board.

 **Match 9: Gaara subaku vs. Rock lee**

On getting to the middle lee sprouts off stuff about youth and spring time

At first, none of Rock Lee's Taijutsu attacks manage to penetrate or circumvent Gaara's Shield of Sand, this went on for a couple of minutes until Gai shouted Lee take them off, Lee removed the weights he was wearing on his legs, creating huge craters in the ground surprising everyone then Naruto voiced it "holy shit that kids a monster". The boost of speed was such that Gaara's sand couldn't follow Lee's movements, repeatedly throwing punches and kicks at him then Gaara was hit for the first time in his life. However, Gaara was revealed to be using Armour of Sand to keep Lee's attacks from working on him.

In the stands Naruto's eyes widen as he looks at Nerumi "he's going to lose control if this goes on" said Naruto worriedly "I agree we need to be ready if that does happen I have the seals ready" said an equally worried Nerumi "good it will be difficult but we could win."

In the arena

Realising that his normal attacks will no longer work, Lee then used his Front Lotus on Gaara, but in the end it was revealed that it had been a sand clone. Having no other way to end the match, and with Guy's permission, Lee then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him.

In the stands

Kakashi explained the gates to everyone and what the adverse side effects were. Which was met with incredulous looks. Then tells guy off but guy argues back. Nerumi then turned to the conversation "guy sensei there is a reason only a Senju and Uzumaki should use the gates we have a higher bone and muscle density than most people."

In the fight

Lee then proceeded to continuously beat Gaara with his Reverse lotus. However, as Gaara fell to the ground, he dispersed his sand gourd as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara then used his Sand Binding Coffin to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg.

Seeing that Gaara was going to finish lee off Might Guy and surprisingly Naruto jumped down to prevent Gaara from killing Lee, Guy then regretted having taught Lee how to open the inner gates after learning from the medical ninja that Lee could no longer be a ninja due to his intense injuries. Gaara won the match.

When Gaara was walking away he heard Guy talking to Naruto "why did you interfere he could of easily killed you" Naruto shrugged off the question and said "he is from the leaf it is my duty, no our duty as fellow leaf shinobi to protect our own isn't that what the will of fire is all about, to protect those weaker than you and to protect those you love and to protect this village from any threats" Naruto then turned to Gaara who had stopped and was listening "Gaara of the desert… cease all thoughts of finishing the deed you have failed to finish today, hopefully when you find something to love and protect then we can join as brothers of the same code one that will bring true strength one that will give not only you but everyone a reason to exist."

When he finished speaking Gaara stood stiff and wide eyed at what was said he then started thinking upon his words, nodding his head he continued to walk away. The sand shinobi were flabbergasted at Gaara's interaction with the leaf nin. They were about to say something when the board lit up and revealed the next fight.

 **Match 10: Dosu Kinuta vs. Choji Akimichi**

Chōji Akimichi of Konohagakure's Team 10 versus Dosu Kinuta.

Chōji at first was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but after being promised food by his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, if he won. Chōji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's sound-based attacks, and quickly used Human Bullet Tank to plug his ears from the Oto ninja's attacks; however, Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water in Chōji's body, thus defeating him.

After that the last match was revealed

 **Match 11: Ino Yamanaka vs. Tsuki Namikaze**

When they got to the middle Hayate called begin and Tsuki quickly ran through some hand-seals and shouted **wind style great break through jutsu** , Ino was literally blown into the far wall knocked out.

With the end of that match the Hokage and leaders reappeared in the arena and called the winners to the middle when they gathered Minato spoke "you have fought well with most fighting honor and dignity, you have done your villages proud, now Anko is going to come by with a box with numbers in it you are to draw one and wait, Anko."

Anko walked by and let each person take a number at the end she said "please announce your number so we can pair you up for the finals in a month"

Naruto 1

Nerumi 11

Tsuki 7

Gaara 3

Sasuke 4

Temari 6

Kunkuro 10

Shino 9

Dosu 8

Neji 2

Shikamaru 5

Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Temari vs. Shikamaru, Tsuki vs. Dosu, Shino vs. kunkuro, Nerumi bye

The Hokage spoke again "we will resume in a month you are dismissed" with that everyone went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Finals

Morning of the finals Naruto and Nerumi were getting dressed into their gear Naruto was in a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a scarf high collar type neck piece connected underneath he had a short sleeve fishnet shirt, on his arms he wore a red and yellow arm warmers and fishnet gloves, black stripy knee length pants with red and white binding on his ankles and calf with red sandals he had light blue nail polish on his figures and toes and a red cloth belt and waist sash. Nerumi got into a dark blue off the shoulder long sleeve dress with silver buckles down the right side and Uzumaki swirl on the back with fishnet shirt and red shorts underneath she also had a red sash round her waist, on her legs she had fishnet around her knees and ankles and red strap sandals she wore her hair in the same as a month before. Her black head band around her neck she also had red finger and toe nails.

Down in the kitchen was a 3 month pregnant Kushina with Akiko and Kasumi helping to make breakfast while the older children completed their morning exercises, at that moment Yuko walked in and said good morning before sitting down waiting for everybody, a minute later Naruto and Nerumi walked in and said good morning giving everyone a hug. Sitting down at the table they ask if everyone is ready to attend the exams which he gets a nod from Kushina and Yuko.

Sitting there waiting the other kids walked in they sat there eating breakfast once finished Naruto and Nerumi Shun shined to the exam stadium.

Arriving in the stadium in a storm of petals catching the attention of all the other contestants as they were the last to arrive they also caught the attention of the crowed and kage. Appearing Naruto was kneeling holding the ram sign while Nerumi was standing resting her hand on his shoulder.

Shikamaru thought _'they sure know how to make an entrance those show offs.'_

In the stands

Sakura spoke to Ino, "Naruto and Nerumi are finally here" she said happily, Ino replied "well they just made it should be interesting watching their matches"

In the Kage box

The hokage was sitting in his chair waiting for the arrival of the Kazekage and Mizukage he sighed and thought _'everyone has assembled.'_ He then looked behind and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade there as his body guards turning back to the Arena he sat in thought about the future, as he was thinking he was shaken out of his thoughts by the arrival of both the Mizukage and Kazekage arriving they sat right and left of him respectively he greeted them both "Mizukage dono, Kazakage dono looking forward to the fights to come?"

The Mizukage answered "yes I look forward to seeing my niece and nephew competing", the hokage nodded and said "Ahh yes you talk of Naruto and Nerumi yes they are very competent shinobi with a very decorated mission record of that I have no doubt, as far as I am concerned they are already Chunin" said the Hokage with a smile, the Mizukage in return smiled and nodded. He then turned to the Kazekage "I myself look forward to Gaara and Sasuke's match, are many of the people." to this the Hokage just nodded in return.

Back in the arena

Genma spoke "hey everyone stop the fidgeting and stand up straight and present yourselves and the village proudly"

Doing so they all went silent and waited Naruto looked around _'hmmm I wonder where dear Sasuke is.'_

In the kage Booth

Turning to an ANBU the Hokage said "any sight of sasuke Uchiha" the ANBU in return said "none sir, but a team of ANBU are searching for him, sir he could well be already in Orochimaru's hands" the ANBU said whispering the last part, the Hokage sighed "I understand" before smiling at the other kage reassuring them.

Standing he walked to the edge of the booth and said "it is time for the finals of the Chunin selection exams to begin" projecting his voice with the help of Chakra he says "WELCOME ALL, AND OUR DEEPEST THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU MAKING YOUR WAY TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES FOR THIS YEARS CHUNIN SELECTION WE HAVE COME TO THE FINAL COMPETION BETWEEN THE 10 CANDIDATES WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES WE ASK THAT NOO ONE LEAVES UNTIL ALL THE MATCHES ARE COMPLETED NOW EVERYONE ENJOY" hearing this Mei spoke up "you said 10 candidates aren't you missing one" the hokage just hmmd in annoyance

In the arena Genma spoke "before we begin one more thing…" he pulled out a piece of paper outlining how the finals would go "… look it over there has been a slight change in the match ups since Dozu is no longer able to compete, but now it is set so take a good look at who you will be facing."

Gaara hearing dosu's name thinks back to the night he killed him but dismissed it quickly

Naruto spoke up "what happens if Sasuke Uchiha doesn't show… will he be disqualified" Genma answered "In all likely hood he will be disqualified from the exams or his match pushed back"

In the stands Mikoto was sitting with the Uchiha and Uzumaki members of the village _'Sasuke where are you why did you leave without saying anything this is not like you.'_ Whilst the fan girls were thinking there Sasuke Kun was amazing.

In the arena

Genma decides to start with the rules "the terrain maybe different but the rules are the same there are none but I can step in to call the fight… the fighters for the first match are Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga, those two stay the rest to the waiting area now go."

In the stands Kiba turns to Hinata "I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting match seeing as the Byakugan can see through Illusions" Hinata just nodded in agreement.

With Kushina and the Uzumaki children

Ichiro turns to Kushina and sees her worried face "baa-chan don't worry Naruto-kun won't lose he has versed plenty of tough opponents under your guiding hand he won't fall unless he is outclassed or outnumbered greatly" hearing Ichiro say that she smiles then feels a tug on her skirt and sees Akiko who smiles and says "YEAH NARUTO TOU-CHAN KICK SILLY HYUUGA'S BUTT, AND SHOW UZUMAKI IS NUMBER ONE." That got Kushina to laugh along with some of the adults and children in the vicinity and a couple of indignant Hyuuga snorts mixed with the laughter.

With the jonin

Anko was walking around with a hat taking bets on who would win with the majority going on the Hyuuga as they didn't know what Naruto was capable of, Anko and the few jonin who did know were thinking _'chumps ah well ignorance breeds failure'_

Back in the arena

Facing each other, Naruto and Neji stare down each other. Genma giving the signal to start they don't move neji speaks "so you got anything to say".

Naruto snorts and says "No not really just that I will show the Uzumaki clan is better in every single way" Naruto says letting his bloodlust and KI spike showing he was serious, Neji just activated his Byuakugan "we'll see about that" said Neji doing the same as Naruto but minus the bloodlust and not the same level KI, Naruto smirks "ohh the famed Hyuuga all seeing eyes well then if your serious then I'll get serious too." Said Naruto activating his fully matured Sharingan. Getting gasps from the crowd and Orochimaru in disguise as the Kazekage to nearly orgasim at the sight.

They both slipped into their Taijutsu stances Neji the Juken one arm facing out with his palm facing out, knees slightly bent and left arm bent and at hip height. Naruto got into his dance of the water lily opening stance practically mirroring neji but side on instead of front on this got a curios look from the Hyuuga and more importantly Neji who asked "what is that stance?" Naruto replied "in my travels I managed to create a new Taijutsu style that takes the power and speed of the Goken but is based off the principles of the Juken but where you target Tenketsu I target nerves, joints and other weak spots in the body prepare yourself Hyuuga"

Neji replied "No matter I as a Hyuuga branch member will be victorious today" he said, "we'll see Hyuuga we'll see" said Naruto

They stayed in their stances waiting to see who would move first, deciding to do something Naruto vocalises " **Hard whirlpool water blade technique"** and two blades of whirling water appeared in each hand ready to defend and attack. Neji just eyed the blades.

The Jonin and Kage

Asuma when he saw this let his cigarette fall at the sight "to think he did that he must have complete mastery of the water element like the second Hokage." Some ninja around heard him nodded in agreement, most of the water users in the village were green with slight envy at what he did.

In the kage booth Mei smiled and thought _'that's it Oi-kun show them the power of water my little water demon'._

The hokage _'how much have you grown Naruto lately you cease to amaze me'_

With Orochimaru/kazekage _'shame that he is an Uzumaki the curse mark doesn't work well because of the dam healing ability, but those eyes are absolutely delicious.'_

In the stands

Kushina and the others _'you show them sochi/tou-san/Naruto-kun.'_

Nerumi in the competitor's box smiled at her brother the others watched on in intrest.

Back at the arena

Naruto having enough charged and executed his attack with a flurry of blows at various nerve points and joints, aiming a stab at his shoulder but was dodged, then the joints of his arms and legs seeing these all successfully evaded Naruto tried to go faster again aiming this time for his stomach Neji evaded and sent and attack of his own making Naruto jump back a bit disabling his swords Naruto made his arms glow with water chakra protecting them, he then made a come hither gesture to Neji who obliged and charged him, meeting in the middle Neji swung at his head which Naruto ducked then another at his chest which he twirled around this went on for ten minutes of fighting only in Taijutsu twirling and weaving by Naruto with the odd lash out here and there the same with Neji the fight was even. Jumping away from each other Naruto goes through some hand signs **tori-mi-ushi-tatsu** then shouted " **Uzumaki secret leaf style: leaf petal dragon jutsu"** as he said that the leaves on the trees and some petals he kept in his back pouch came forth creating a behemoth green leafy dragon with pink petal eyes that charged at the will of its master, getting closer to Neji he jumped out the way but as he was doing it the leafy scales of the dragon spiked out creating thousands of razor sharp blades and unluckily for Neji he was a little close and was cut badly on he left arm. Seeing this Naruto called "Neji forfeit the match you can't fight one armed and besides you're a Hyuuga you only know the academy three which will be of no use to you" said Naruto getting ready for another jutsu, Neji breathed deeply and said one word "never" sighing Naruto did the needed hand signs **tori-tora-ne-saru-u "water release: gunshot"** then multiple bullets of water erupt from his mouth heading straight for Neji who jumps only to be caught in the chest by one and being knocked unconscious by it.

Walking over to him Naruto kneels and starts to heal any minor injuries on Neji as the medics make their way over to them while Genma makes Naruto the winner.

After healing Neji for a minute he gains consciousness, looks and sees Naruto's purple eyes, Naruto seeing him awake says "you fought well Neji Hyuuga"

"Yes but fate, determined I would lose this day"

"No you are wrong, it wasn't fate it was the unlucky draw of facing a more skilled opponent with the ability to negate the effects of the Juken fighting style"

"I see thank you for opening my eyes to that, but tell me was the day my father was sacrificed for the main family fate or something else"

"For you to understand me you must know I do not believe in fate, but the night your father was as you put sacrificed was a dark day for the leaf, I may have been young and naive at the time but I myself cannot answer that question, but if I were you seek out Hiashi Hyuuga and ask him directly, as experience dictates that there is always more than is seen under the surface. Remember always look underneath the underneath"

"I will thank you"

"One more thing, when you have your answer find something, someone to protect and cherish and then you shall ascend to the halls of the great shinobi of the leaf like so many before us and then once you have found that special thing come to me and become part of the same brotherhood to fight for freedom and justice and lift the oppression of the strong and liberate the weak"

"I will seek you out in the future"

"Now let's move as we are holding up the other fights"

In the stands

Everyone was shocked leaf style what the hell is that they were wondering was that possible.

"Kushina when did he make that jutsu and how" asked Mikoto as she had her sharingan spinning rapidly

"Oh he made that jutsu months ago, but as to how well that's a secret" giggled Kushina

"Fine but I will find out even if I have to spar him to show me"

In the Kage booth

"Well it definitely looks like my nephew is full of surprises but nothing less could be expected of the clan heir" said mei

"Yes that was an interesting jutsu indeed it could almost be like the first hokage's wood style, but the versatility of it too bad he named them secret techniques" stated the forth.

"My, you have two very competent shinobi Hokage dono" said the Kazekage

In the competitor's box

Walking in he stood between Nerumi and Shikamaru who both congratulated him on the win, then they heard Genma announce "Due to complications and a valid excuse beforehand we are moving Sasuke Uchiha's fight to the last, could Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the sand village please come forward"

"Troublesome, oh well might as well get this over with" said Shikamaru as he watched Temari jump down and glide on her fan to the stadium floor, he then turned and walked away down the stairs.

Sighing Naruto decided to just see what happened, Nerumi did the same but was getting ready as her match was next.

In the Arena Temari was waiting patiently for the Nara to arrive, when he arrived he stood in front of her and said "why do I bother they are only here to watch Sasuke fight and to top it off I'm versing another girl" he drawled lazily.

"Whats the matter giving up already" said Temari with a tick mark on her forehead

In the stands a few Kunoichi, cough… Kurenai, Mikoto, Kushina, Anko, Tsunade and Shizune…cough all got slightly annoyed at the comment and started a little rant about no good men and lazy idiots

Asuma just sweat dropped "I knew he wasn't the most driven shinobi but this really"

Guy on the other hand just shouted "SHIKUMARU KUN LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH IGNITE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND"

Everyone around him backed away slightly.

Back in the arena

Temari getting agitated charges Shikamaru with her fan saying if you won't start then I will while Genma half-heartedly said "hey I didn't start the match yet" Shikamaru sighed and thought _'oh yeah I forgot this one is spunky'_ waiting at the last minute he dodges and stick to the wall looking at her "you know it doesn't really bother me if I become Chunin or not but I geuss I shouldn't let myself be beaten by a female…" he got a growl from Temari "…so let's do it"

Temari opened up her fan fully and fired off a close range jutsu at him creating a lot of dust when it cleared Shikamaru wasn't there, turning Temari thought _'he's quick when it comes to running away'_

' _why do I always get stuck fighting girls it's so lame oh well better get this over with'_ thought shikamaru as a shadow shout out from the tree he was hiding on trying to catch Temari.

The fight was more of a cat and mouse affair Temari would fire one jutsu Shikamaru would dodge and reply with his own but the whole time Shikamaru was luring her into a false sense of security until after a half hour of fighting Shikamaru caught her and then promptly forfeited claiming running out of chakra

Temari was named winner by forfeit.

In the stands everyone was shocked by what he said

Leaving the field Shikamaru went to the stands to be by the other Genin and Temari went back to the competitors' box to wait and recover.

Genma then announced "COULD NERUMI UZUMAKI AND TSUKI NAMIKAZE PLEASE COME DOWN"

Tsuki appeared in a wind Shun shin and Nerumi a Petal one like Naruto's. Arriving they square off and have a stare down,

The silence and tension between the two women was palpable, then Tsuki spoke "So time to show you who is superior once and for all bitch"

"My, my temper, temper I thought father taught you better than that."

"Don't you dare go there you lost the right to call him that six years ago when you and mother left because of what father did to our, no your brother"

"Oh that reminds me you can't call mother, mother as you decided to live with him, if that is the case what can I call him, can I call him bastard instead. Anyway enough talk lets settle this."

"I've been longing this moment my whole life."

Then genma said "begin"

The two girls charged Nerumi with her Uzuken and Tsuki with Minato's personal Taijutsu they met in the middle, first fist meeting fist, leg blocking leg dodging and counter attacking the whole time. Nerumi sent a jab at Tsuki's head slipping past her guard striking her square in the face but at the same time Tsuki's foot connected with Nerumi's stomach both jumped back breathing heavily. This time they stood patiently seeing they were nearly even in Taijutsu, Nerumi then threw some kunai and said **Kunai shadow clone technique** turning 2 into 30 making Tsuki go through some hand signs and shout **Earth release mud wall** spewing great quantities of mud from her mouth protecting her, taking the opportunity to use the lack of visibility Nerumi ran to the small pond and ran through another set of hand signs and said **water release: great whirlpool enfolding technique** creating a massive vortex of water that charged at Tsuki who was caught unaware by the jutsu but substituted with a log in time.

In the crowd

Asuma "they certainly aren't holding back, but Nerumi used a good tactic using the kunai to distract followed by that devastating water jutsu" he said quite impressed with the girl, then Kurenai spoke "yes but Tsuki has done well by evading the attacks"

"Nerumi you really have grown haven't you in the last couple of months do me proud" said Kushina as she was cheering along with the Uzumaki children and Yuko.

In the kage booth

' _You really are all that Naruto said you were at least now we have another powerful female in the family.'_ She then looked and saw Kushina and her grand nieces and nephews speaking up "I think I may go join my extended family for some girl talk and catch I shall leave you two gentlemen to it then" all she got in reply was a nod.

Orochimaru _'yes even better she won't be a problem and get in the way now kukuku'_ he mentally laughed

Minato thought _'that's fine, now Tsuki let's see what you can do"_

Competitor's box

' _Hmm Nerumi you are showing too much, the way your chakra is circulating and fluctuating you are getting angry you need to calm down'_ thought Naruto as he watched his sister fighting.

Back in the arena

"Take this, **wind style gale palm** " shouted Tsuki firing a jet of compressed air at Nerumi who responded " **water release: great gunshot jutsu"** the two jutsu met and created a veritable storm in the middle Nerumi sizing the opportunity created 5 shadow clones to distract Tsuki and then slams her hands on the ground and says **water release: stormy blockade jutsu** creating large amounts of water crushing Tsuki against the wall knocking her out. When that happened Genma quickly called Nerumi the winner. The med ninja carry her off to the med bay.

In the crowd

Mei just arrived and stood next to Kushina after saying hi to everyone and in time to see Nerumi deliver the final blow, they all just erupted in cheers celebrating the victory. The Jonin were busy analysing the match and all thought it was strategic and well fought.

In the kage booth

They both thought it was a good fight (nuff said)

Competitors' box

Nerumi appeared in a flurry of petals next to Naruto who didn't say anything except nodding and giving her a quick hug in congratulations.

Genma called for Shino and Kunkuro to come and fight. When he finished Kunkuro shouted "PROCTOR I FORFEIT" earning boo's from the crowd Genma then said "alright SHINO WINNER BY FORFEIT"

As he said it Sasuke and Kakashi appeared, Kakashi then asked "are we late", Genma deciding to play with him said "yes in fact you're so late we moved on to the other matches…" getting an angry look from Sasuke and a surprised look from Kakashi, Genma continued "…but the hokage pushed your match to the end and you turned up just in time your match starts when Gaara gets here"

In the competitor's box

Gaara said "I told you he would come"

On Que Gaara appears in a vortex of sand, with his arms crossed and his usual dark look. Staring at Sasuke. Sasuke getting a good look at Gaara for the first time sees he had pale skin and blue green eyes with red short spikey hair, he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band.

Gaara too looks at Sasuke as he changed from the preliminaries notes a change longer hair and all black clothing instead of blue and white.

Then genma says begin, the cork on gaara's gourd pops off and with it his sand come out Sasuke seeing this creates some distance between them _'so this is the sand Kakashi sensei was talking about'_ he then pauses as Gaara clutches his head and says "please I beg you don't get so mad at me…." He then looks at Sasuke with his eyes and grin full bloodlust says "mother"

Sasuke in his head _'what in the world is he talking about',_ gaara then talks again while his sand is hovering above his head "I'm very sorry early on when I made you taste such awful blood I'm so sorry, but this time I'm sure it will taste oh so very good"

 **In the competitor's box**

"His conversation has started already this is dangerous" said kunkuro

"I know this is the first time I have seen him get like that before fighting that's how powerful an opponent Sasuke is… watch" said Temari

 **Back at the fight**

Gaara hen gets a bad head pain groaning out his sand falls to the ground, then in the stand Baki says to himself "thank goodness he has finally calmed down"

Recovering Gaara looks at Sasuke and says "well come on"

Sasuke starts by throwing Shuriken at him which his sand blocks while he stands there with his arms folded over his chest. The sand then turns into a clone while Sasuke charges at gaara the sand gaara then explodes some sand at Sasuke who jumps in the air and throws more shuriken which are intercepted by the clone throwing back the previous one, Sasuke then kicks at the gaara clone destroying its hands then landing in a handstand flipping right way up back hands the sand clone in the throat, the sand then encircles sasukes hand and wrist, using his free hand he destroys the clone leaving a hole in his defence sasukes gets close but his punch is blocked he smirks and disappeared in a burst of speed getting a surprised look from gaara as Sasuke reappears behind him _'he's fast just like that other one'_ as he thinks that Sasuke throws a punch hitting Gaara in the cheek throwing him backwards only to be caught by his sand.

Sitting up Gaara looks at him while Sasuke says "so that's your sand armour hmm" he then motions for Gaara to attack and like Gaara says "come on" seeing Gaara not moving he says "if you won't do it then I will" he then takes off at gaara who attempts to block with his sand only for Sasuke to disappear behind him.

Gaara then smirks as he knew exactly what the Uchiha was going to do encasing his body in sand he creates a twister of sand around Sasuke effectively trapping him then bringing his hand up the sand hardens around Sasuke who has now been immobilised keeping the technique going Gaara clutches his head again "mother please, I will kill him please don't be angry", Genma sensing this could go south calls Gaara the winner and ordering him to do so Gaara not seeing any other choice releases Sasuke while apologising to his mother, Sasuke was out cold on the ground and taken to the med bay.

In the stands

Lee who arrived with guy _'he's so fast now Gaara who I could not beat took out Sasuke who put up a better fight than me, Naruto beat Neji something I have never been able to do everyone is getting so much stronger'_

Mikoto thought _'you did well sasuke-kun I'm proud of you'_

Naruto and Nerumi

"Well it looks like Sasuke has grown quite a bit over the month I wonder what other surprises he has in the future" asked Naruto

"Only time will tell the best we can do is observe and hope Orochimaru doesn't try anything funny" said Nerumi

"Yes I agree" replied Naruto

Genma announced "THE NEXT ROUND OF FIGHTS WILL BE NARUTO UZUMAKI VS. TEMARI OF THE DESERT FOLLOWED BY NERUMI UZUMAKI VS. SHINO ABURAME AND GAARA WILL VERSE THE WINNER OF THE SECOND MATCH… WILL NARUTO AND TEMARI PLEASE COME DOWN"

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of petals and reappeared in the middle and Temari glided down again. Facing each other Naruto arms hung by his side slightly hunched over staring at Temari who was standing with her fan held in one hand and the other by her side. Before Genma could begin the match Naruto smirked and said "have you actually ever faced an opponent that could kill you without hiding behind Gaara, I mean from what I've seen the only decent shinobi sand sent was Gaara but that's with some help, your brother makeup boy I would have to say a coward or realised he was out classed by shino and you waving your fan around what are you without that fan of yours" said Naruto his smirk never leaving his face.

Temari was shaking with rage when he finished talking she spoke with her head bowed and hair shading her eyes "Are you done talking" she said ominously

Naruto chuckled "hit a nerve did I"

Taking the silence Genma took his chance and begun the match

In the stands it was silent Kunkuro was furious at being called a coward. Baki was thinking _'he knows about Gaara but how, this is not good I must send a clone and warn the sand shinobi not to attack if they know about Gaara who knows what else they know about'_

Kushina and Mei were thinking along the same lines _'getting in her head very good but that is what I would expect from a genjutsu master.'_

With the jonin sensei

Sakura turned to Kakashi "Kakashi sensei what is Naruto doing by saying mean things like that" this got a nod from Ino who wanted to know as well.

"Well Sakura from what I heard he is trying to get under her skin and force her to act rashly he's literally getting in her head." Said Kakashi

"Oh thank you sensei"

In the arena

Hearing the word begin Naruto disappeared and hid behind some trees while Temari started looking for him while she was doing that he sets up Genjutsu: Voice Throwing Technique with hand signs and then with his eyes casts Genjutsu: voice mimic to that of Gaara's when he was a boy, he then made two clones one set up the hidden mist jutsu and the other distracted Temari by running behind her to the water.

With temari she was searching frantically for her opponent _'heh he calls that idiot kunkuro a coward can't even come and face me'_ she thought as she caught some movement out the corner of her eye turning so her back was to the original she attacked the clone none the wiser to the mist that was rolling in, dispatching the clone with a kunai the mist then enveloped her as it did an eerily familiar voice came from all directions

Naruto smirked _'time to act'_

Activating the voice mimic Naruto started speaking his voice sounding from everywhere "Temari why, why didn't you love me like a brother…"

Hearing the voice she realised it was Gaara's then tentatively answering "what do you mean of course I loved you, you're my baby brother"

"Please don't lie you hated and scorned me like the other villagers, why you and big brother like me… isn't it because I hurt people"

"No Gaara we loved you, you know that" answered Temari

"Then why do you look at me with fear… it makes me sad you are lying to me… all I wanted was to be loved was that so much to ask"

Temari now on her knees with grief as she now realised Gaara was like this, was because of them _'I'm sorry Gaara, I promise to make it up to you.'_

Naruto continued "I always wanted to play with big brother but he would always tell me to go away and that would make me sad, I would go to you sometimes and just watched as you trained and would envy what you could do and how people would always smile at you when they would frown at me and call me names…"

Looking up in no particular direction Temari answered "please tell me what I can do"

In the stands

Kunkuro was sitting next to Baki clenching his fist tightly at what was being said down there he was angry at himself and his father for what had happened to Gaara. Baki was sitting there thinking while looking at the silent audience _'psychological warfare he's smart very smart'_ that was the thought of many ninja in the stadium.

In the competitor's box Gaara was having flash backs of his child hood and clutching his head in painnot wanting to relive the painful memories that were being bought back up but also taking solace in the fact that his sister still loved him.

In the arena Naruto decided to end the mind games and said one final thing "its too late to redeem yourself I'm sorry" the voice faded away and with it so did the mist revealing Naruto standing behind the kneeling and crying Temari, looking at her with empathetic eyes he placed a kunai at her neck getting her to stiffen in fear Naruto asked quietly "please just give up this fight is over" Temari was surprisingly subdued and nodded Genma announced Naruto the winner.

Helping Temari to her feet Naruto whispered in her ear "Gaara needs a friends and a family to love, me and my sister could be those friends but nothing will ever replace his sister or brother" with his piece said he disappeared in a petal shun shin back in the competitor's box.

Orochimaru for appearance sake as kazekage said "that was one of the cruellest things, using someone like that" but thought _'that is what I would of done very good Naruto very good indeed'_

Minato frowned he was shocked at the display that he was lost for words but couldn't help but think Naruto was hinting at something.

Kushina frowned and said "I think I will be having words with him later yes it was a sound tactic but that wasn't at all necessary using the emotions of teenage girl who has a Jinchuuriki brother"

"Yes I agree I will be present at that little talk tonight after the exams" said Mei knowing how fragile the mind of a teenage girl can be.

Shizune and Tsunade were impressed by the tactic, Tsunade told Shizune to check the girl and ask if she wanted to talk.

The Jonin sensei Kakashi frowned and turned to guy, Asuma and Kurenai "that talent in the genjutsu arts is amazing. But that was harsh don't you think."

"That was most un-youthful fight of the tournament I will have to do 1000 laps of the village to replenish my youthfulness to full capacity" ranted Guy

"Yes his prowess in the art rivals Itachi's and yours Kurenai" said Asuma

"He has the Sharingan remember so he should be better than me, _'at least they don't know he is helping me cast without hand signs.'_ " Kurenai thought and said

The Genin thought _'he is powerful'_

In the competitors box

Nerumi turned to Naruto and said "harsh much, the whole stadium shut up and heard the whole thing" she said slightly angered he would play with the girls head so badly.

"You don't know how much that hurt me to do that, don't worry so much I apologised before leaving it was my intention to help bring their family back together" he said whispering the last part so only Nerumi could hear.

Genma called for Shino and Nerumi, shino knowing she had more stamina and chakra and a better Taijutsu and ninjutsu arsenal than him did the most logical move and forfeited making Nerumi the winner meaning instead she would fight Gaara instead.

Gaara appeared in the middle of the arena in a vortex of sand and Nerumi in a vortex of petals facing each other down. "So Gaara a battle between us I look forward to it" Nerumi said excited about the fight, Gaara with the same blood crazed face replies "enough talk mother wants your blood, I must please her to prove my existence, and she hasn't tasted nice blood in ages."

"heh kinky, didn't realise you liked it like that." said Nerumi

In the stands

Naruto face faulted and spluttered at what she said, Kushina and Mei were laughing, and the children were wondering what she meant leading to Mikoto saying "when you're older" the jonin were laughing as well the kage were sweat dropping at the comment. Temari getting over her mental ordeal was willing to jump down and wring her neck, Kunkuro muttered "lucky bastard" which received a fan to the head for his efforts.

Back in the Arena

Gaara looked at her funny "enough talk…"

"I agree with you" said Nerumi while gaara intoned "Sand burial" and sand shot out towards Nerumi who was caught by surprised but was able to substitute out the way, seeing gaara wasn't messing around flipped through some hand seal shouted " **water release: water gun shot jutsu"** and fired about 10 water projectiles at Gaara who blocked it with his sand shield, gaara sent waves of sand at Nerumi who was dodging having enough of dodging she summoned a hundred shadow clones and made them charge gaara in attempt to swamp him gaara seeing this cocooned himself in a spikey ball of sand that the clones hit and dispelled on impact.

Nerumi seeing this stopped and thought _'I can't use demons requiem yet I don't have enough control, I could create clones and surround him and pepper him with multiple water jutsu in an attempt to weaken the shield of sand, yes I'll do that'_ with that she created around 50 clones that surrounded gaara and all started going through hand signs then various shouts echoed:

" **Water release: gunshot jutsu"**

" **Water release: Water dragon jutsu"**

" **Water release: stormy blockade jutsu"**

" **Water release: great whirlpool enfolding jutsu"**

All the jutsu connected against the sand shield weakening it considerable but still holding up revealing Gaara unharmed if a little winded as he had to pour more chakra into the shield to reinforce it against the attack, Nerumi was breathing heavily as she put most of her chakra into the attack by making her clones stronger than normal and then firing off those jutsu at the same time she was very low on chakra. Nerumi deciding to create another clone charged at Gaara in attempt to catch him off guard while throwing kunai to distract him as she charged. Getting close enough she threw a punch at him nicking the side of his face bruising him as he dropped his sand armour then catching her arm and legs in sand Gaara noticing Naruto's gaze during the fight realised if he hurt her he could very well have his existence ended and he didn't really want to hurt the only people who were nice to him so he spoke in his gravelly voice "surrender or be crushed"

Nerumi who saw she was subdued and even with the help of Kyuubi she wouldn't be able to break free that and she didn't want to cause panic amongst the villagers. Seeing no other option she surrender letting Genma call Gaara the winner. He then continued "the final will be held in on hour to let the contestants rest a little"

In the stands

Everyone was cheering at the last fight being able to see high level jutsu being used by the ninja

The jonin Kakashi smiled "Kushina sama has very strong children I never expected anything less from the two"

"Yes but Naruto in his fights didn't even break a sweat and as far as I know we haven't scratched the surface of his abilities, to think that he has been holding back this whole time." Said Kurenai.

"Yes not only has he showed proficiency in genjutsu and Taijutsu we know he has a high water affinity seeing him use the jutsu earlier being so far away from the water source, as far as I am concerned he is already a Chunin same with his sister" said Asuma

With Kushina and the others just after Genma announced the interlude

Kushina asked if Ichiro, Tetsuya and Hikaru could go get some snacks for them to eat while they were gone to mini storms of petals appeared in front of them revealing Naruto and Nerumi standing next each other, seeing her children Kushina smiled and hugged them saying she was proud of them, letting go Mei walked over and asked "So Naruto what are you going to do to beat Gaara"

Naruto smiled in return and said 7 words "Demons requiem and well it's a surprise" those words got everyone close to look forward even more to the upcoming fight. After that Kasumi and Akiko run up asking for a hug and congratulating them on showing that Uzumaki are superior chuckling Naruto picked up both Akiko and Kasumi telling them not to become arrogant in the clan as that leads to dying easily in battle. The Uzumaki family were talking then Ichiro and the others returned with snacks Naruto by this time put the two girls down and walked to Ichiro and kneeled in front of him "Ichiro when the exams are over, I need to talk to you privately in the office tonight… okay" Ichiro just nodded and said "Hai tou-san" smiling he said "good… prepare to have your mind blown with the next fight"

1 hour later

Genma called the fighters to the Arena

Naruto stood across from Gaara they were both staring at each other, then Naruto spoke "Gaara no holding back this fight will be remembered for the ages written in the history books."

"Yes Uzumaki help me prove my existence, fight me so I can please mother."

With that Naruto charged in his Taijutsu style arms covered in water chakra getting close Naruto called palms of the water lily that reminded the Hyuuga of the sixty four palm technique but different, Naruto started throwing rapid palm strikes at gaara who was incapable as Naruto was moving faster than Sasuke but slower than lee, he was demolishing Gaara's sand shield while gaara was helping his shield by adding chakra but was struggling to keep up with Naruto's speedy strikes that were slowly getting closer to him _'so fast what is it with leaf ninja being fast'_ he thought, Naruto was throwing multiple palm strikes and even adding in the odd kick, seeing he was getting nowhere he jumped away, gaara seeing his chance threw a wave of sand at him Naruto seeing he didn't have the time to dodge flipped through some hand signs and whispered red mane jutsu making his hair longer covering his body in it and making it stronger than steel, Gaara smiled with mad glee then said sand burial and crushed Naruto.

In the stands everyone was shocked they didn't expect this outcome they were silent Kushina who didn't see Naruto's hair grow started sobbing Nerumi however wrapped her up and whispered just watch koi won't die that easily.

Back in the arena Gaara didn't see any blood so released the jutsu only to see a mass of red hair receding back to normal length with Naruto smirking "hey Gaara that all you got" he said creating a couple of shadow clones to charge seeing no other alternative shielded himself in a cocoon of sand seeing this Naruto grinned and prepared his jutsu cycling through 10 hand signs he shouted " **WATER RELEASE: DEMONS REQUIEM JUTSU** RISE MY DEMON OF SOULS AND BRING DOWN THY DEVINE JUDGEMENT" shouted Naruto kneeling while holding the ram sign as his water demon rose from the depths of the water pond and residue of Nerumi's fight before as well as some of the water molecules. The demon grew and grew until head torso and arms were above the water surface for the audience they were petrified at the sight sickly yellow eyes set with an oddly womanly face with hair that resembled that of water snakes bobbing back and forth atop it's head and a mouth gapping wide showing off watery fangs within, the body was a shapeless body of water like the silhouette of a shadow and the arms connected leading down to clawed hands that were resting either side of Naruto's kneeling figure. The jonin while as scared as the civilians couldn't believe the size of it, Kakashi lifted his head band and saw the amount of chakra being poured into the jutsu and couldn't believe it the sensor ninja were aghast with shock and awe.

Gaara had used his sand eye to see what was going on outside seeing the jutsu he started his demon transformation in an attempt to save himself while he was doing it he couldn't help but for the first time since his uncles death let a shiver of fear run down his back, the demon within him wasn't faring much better for the last month he had been trying to recall the familiar presence and chakra signature _**'that's it now I remember but how he can't be his ancestor no, no this is not good I must help my container if we are to survive this'**_ thought the Ichibi. It helped by speeding the transformation.

Letting the sand cocoon disperse Gaara revealed to be in initial Jinchuuriki state, he then charged Naruto unfortunately for him Naruto finished charging his jutsu which when Gaara came within range he was swatted away by a giant watery hand that propelled him into the arena wall seeing this Naruto ordered the water monstrosity to attack following the masters bidding moving at Chunin speeds it reared its demonic head and dove on top of the kneeling Gaara as he was trying to stand up from the earlier hit, as the demon dived it swallowed the one tail Jinchuuriki up smothering him in tons of water pushing him to the ground once more for Gaara what seemed like a lifetime the water pounding stopped shakily standing he glared at the red head across from him both were breathing heavily Naruto had some scratches and gaara was soaked and felt like he had some ribs broken smiling Gaara said "sleeping possum jutsu" with that he forced himself asleep giving free reign to Shukaku, Naruto seeing this released his secret weapon that he discovered half way through the month break during a spar with his sister who went to 2 tailed state

Flash back

It was a sunny afternoon Nerumi was charging at incredibly fast speeds not being able to think of anything he raised his hands trying to block as he did he closed his eyes waiting for the blow opening his eyes he saw two chains sprouting out of his hands that had wrapped Nerumi up and suppressed the demon chakra leaving Nerumi in her normal form then from the side lines he heard clapping looking over he saw Kushina standing there smiling as she said "congratulations Sochi you unlocked the Uzumaki blood line of the chakra chains."

Flash back end

He put his arms to his side lent back and shot 4 chakra chains from his chest at shukaku who had just been released as the chains wrapped around him the bjuu tried to fight back as the chains were quickly supressing its chakra returning it to its seal where it belonged walking over to Gaara he knocked him on the head waking him he did some hand seals and said Uzumaki sealing art: 4 symbols seal then slammed it on his stomach where his original seal was located doing that he let Gaara fall asleep as he strengthened his seal stopping the ichibi from influencing him.

As he drifted off Gaara said "thank you friend" those three words made Naruto smile as he called Genma to call the match Genma named Naruto winner and champion of the exams as he did a mass genjutsu was created making people then there was a plume of smoke in the kage booth seeing this Naruto made a shadow clone to help his family back to the compound via shun shin he meanwhile with Genma stood defensively around Gaara.

As they were standing there Temari, Kunkuro and Baki came to them and Temari asked "how is how is Gaara"

Naruto smiled "I strengthened his seal so he can't be influenced now and is currently sleeping which he probably deserves"

Genma then spoke "are you here to attack us along with what looks like the sound village"

Baki answered "we were going to but I told the men to abandon the attack as soon as I saw the Shukaku being suppressed, right now our shinobi are retreating back to Suna"

Genma nodded and Naruto asked with sharingan active looking at the purple barrier that had been erected said "I guess you know that the kazekage isn't the kazekage but Orochimaru in disguise then, now the question is where is the real Kazekage" with that said Baki looked angry and said "Kunkuro find Tyoro and order our men to attack the sound if asks why tell him we were betrayed and the snake killed the Kazekage" Kunkuro nodded and ran off Naruto looked at Genma who nodded and spoke "you guys look after Gaara he's your brother and student take him to the hospital. Me and Naruto need to help stop the advance long enough for your men to arrive" they nodded and took Gaara away with Temari saying thank you Naruto turned and asked "to the gate then" Genma nodded, seeing him about to run Naruto stopped him and ran through some hand signs and said summoning jutsu with that a large cloud of smoke appeared but disappeared with a gust of wind revealing Gina and around twenty of the Owl warriors Naruto shouting "I need you to protect the village we are under attack" he said as they took off to help, he then turned to Gina and smiled saying "Gina chan can you take me and Genma to the frontlines so we can join the fight" Gina let a squawk of happiness "sure Naruto we finally get to ride into battle together and show the power of the owls of the Uzumaki clan" nodding he jumped on her back with Genma who was in awe at her majesty.

At the Uzumaki compound

Nerumi and the Naruto clone had gotten everyone inside leaving a clone Nerumi ran back to the village only to see Ichiro keeping pace dressed in his shinobi gear of green, blue open fronted one armed [right] jacket underneath he wore a sleeveless fishnet top on his exposed arm he had fishnet around his elbow and hand/wrist area along with red bracelets he also had a grey waist sash on his bottoms were ¾ length pants and red shinobi sandals that went up to meet the bottom of his pants he was also wearing yellow nail polish on his toes and fingers he also had his bangs either side of his face framing it and the rest in a high pony tail.

"Ichiro what are you doing here it's not safe" said a worried Nerumi

"No Kaa-san Naruto Tou-san isn't here to watch your back so I will besides no one will get through the seals on the compound and if they do they have to fight yours and tou-sans clone plus two cranky kage level kunoichi as well as some well-trained academy children and look Tou has summoned the owls to help" said Ichiro

Nerumi giving in slightly nodded "fine you can come but we will have words tonight, stay behind me and do as I do" she said sternly. Ichiro said "Hai understood sensei"

They went back to running towards the enemy

At the hospital the injured contestants some Chunin, Genin and Tsunade were holding up against the enemy that were attacking when a white and black blur came striking a couple of the enemy shinobi down there in front of them was the biggest owl they'd seen and to top it off it was armoured it spoke "my name is hiroyuki young master Naruto has sent me and my brethren to help your village by defending the key points of the village I am here to help" he said before flying up and perching above the hospital entrance.

At the Kage tower most of the off duty ANBU and Jonin were there and awaiting orders from Shikaku suddenly 5 owls appeared all armoured and as big as horses the shinobi all went defensive then one owl spoke "Naruto- kun sent me and my siblings to protect key village points in the village please tell us how we can help" Shikaku smiling came up with a plan to incorporate the owls into.

At the stadium

3 owls were helping the Konoha shinobi fight back against the enemy shinobi.

At the individual gates

The remaining ten owls spread out to the various gates and key centres and helping defend the villagers who were making to the shelters. At the gates they said the same things they had come to help with repelling the attack. Much to the relief of the leaf shinobi.

With Naruto

He and Genma were atop Gina flying towards the main gate when Genma saw Ibiki commanding the forces there Genma shouted for them to land which Gina the queen of owls did.

Landing in front of Ibiki and other shinobi who were getting ready to fight them when he saw Genma and Naruto jump down and walk over to him with Genma explaining the situation

"Ibiki Orochimaru is behind the attack, he tricked the sand but they were falling back when they heard there Jinchuuriki fell but have been ordered to return and help us fight the sound, we also have the help of Naruto and his summons behind us is Gina the queen owl and is rearing to get to fight with Naruto, he has also sent owl to the kage tower, hospital, gates and helping villagers and flying above the village helping our shinobi fight back all we are waiting for is the main assault force" said Genma as he reported to Ibiki.

"Thank you Genma, Naruto your help and quick thinking will save many ninja, now I want you and Gina-sama to fly overhead and attack when you see necessary" said Ibiki praising

"Hai Ibiki Taichou" said Naruto as he jumped atop Gina and said "come Gina-chan we can have some fun now" with that Gina took off into the air.

With Minato and Jiraiya

The Kazekage holding Minato by the neck with a kunai held there too while Jiraiya standing opposite and the sound 4 holding the barrier up minato speaks "Rasa what are you doing I never thought the sand would betray the leaf"

The treaty between the villages was simply a trick to make you let down your guard, this petty little battle game ends now, from this point on the course of history will change." Said the kazekage.

"What are you saying? That you are going to start a war" said Minato

"That's right" said the Kazekage

"Armed conflict resolves nothing we should seek a resolution through negotiation, there's still time lord Kazekage you can reconsider." Said minato, Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was saying

"hmhmhahaha perhaps the fear of death makes one more cowardly with the position of Hokage Minato Namikaze a good thing too that they didn't pick me."

Minato's eyes widen "You"

Orochimaru saw Sasuke fighting besides Tsunade with the other Genin Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, ino, chouji, sakura, kiba, shino and Hinata with the help of several other Chunin and the owl summon

"Well, well, well I had hoped to capture Sasuke amidst the confusion Gaara would make, but I suppose not everything goes as planned does it" said Orochimaru

"I see that's what this is all about then the hidden leaf village and Sasuke were your targets" said Minato

"Ha do you really think the leaf village is so important, now if Gaara hadn't been incapacitated by the Uzumaki boy I would show you something very interesting, very interesting indeed, but anyway your incompetence has allowed me to out manoeuvre you… I've defeated you"

"Humph nothing is decided Orochimaru I thought lord 3rd had taught you better, I have been waiting for this day since you marked Sasuke a month ago" said minato

"I told that old fool that he should have chosen me over you as fourth and I hope you have a successor waiting, because lord 4th hokage right here, right now you are going to die" said Orochimaru licking his kunai with a mad grin on his face

"Are you crying because you're so happy or is it somewhere in your heart you can't contemplate what you are doing to your home village" said minato

"Hahmm not at all." he smiled then stabs himself in the hand and yawns "I was feeling so sleepy, but now it seems I am finally awake" said Orochimaru he then let minato go and jumped away from him ready pumping chakra causing cracks to appear in the roof they were on Minato and Jiraiya do likewise the Anbu watching from the other side of the barrier are feeling the chakra pushing them down.

As if on Que minato scatters his harashian kunai all over the place and teleports to Orochimaru and attacks much to his surprise Orochimaru blocks the attack and kicks at minato only to miss as he teleports to a different kunai. While that was happening Jiraiya was charging at Orochimaru's back with a Rasengan sensing the attack he bends his body out the way watching Jiraiya hurtle past him, the fight goes like that for a while until Orochimaru does some hand signs "summoning: reanimation, 1st and 2nd" out of the ground pop two coffins with the kanji for first and second on it gasping the two elite ninja jump back as the lids fall off the coffins revealing the first and second Hokage's.

Stepping out of the coffins the two previous hokage look at minato and Jiraiya "it's been a very long time but what happened to sarutobi" said the first, then the second spoke "yeah where is Sarutobi"

Minato answers "lord Sarutobi retired 17 years ago, I am Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage, the yellow flash of Konoha"

"So Sarutobi has gotten old funny" said the second

"Orochimaru the fact you are making me fight the previous hokage is a vial trick indeed" spat out minato. "Now please prepare yourselves first lord hokage, second lord hokage"

The second turned slightly to face his brother "a summoning technique it seems someone has used the forbidden reanimation jutsu how insolent"

The first then looked at minato and said "Namikaze, this summoning jutsu, tell me does this mean we are being forced to battle against you"

"Enough with the reminiscing, it's time we got started" said Orochimaru

"Whenever you live there is always war" said the first

"humhum isn't it great" laughed Orochimaru

Minato then shouted "nothing good can ever come of this, disrespecting the dead and manipulating time"

Before Orochimaru could slam the kunai with the sealing tag on it Minato flash and stole one of them from Orochimaru's grip freeing the first from being controlled, smiling and then using a wood jutsu to bind his brother the first jumped over to minato and Jiraiya and asked "how is the senju clan and Uzumaki clan faring after my death"

Jiraiya answered while minato fought with Orochimaru "the Senju clan is all but extinct the only member is your granddaughter Tsunade hime" hearing this the first got a slight frown but asked for Jiraiya to continue "the Uzumaki fare better they were thought to be wiped out during the 3rd great war but just recently 10 of the members live in the village while one is the mizukage, just today I watched the eldest child of Kushina remember her…" Hashirama remembered her as Mito's Grandniece and next Jinchuuriki nodding and smiling, Jiraiya continued "he won the Chunin exams and subdued a full power bjuu with the famed Uzumaki Chakra chains and re sealing it back into it container"

Hashirama smiled happily "just like Mito chan to have a descendant so powerful you said eldest there are more"

"yes but it is complicated she had triplets two of them live with her but because of a fued the family split the father taking one daughter and Kushina taking the other two anyway her other official child/daughter Nerumi got third and holds half the nine tails the other half is in the other girl" Jiraiya explained, Hashirama smiled at knowing some family survived then Jiraiya spoke "Naruto the eldest disappeared for six years to get stronger to protect his loved ones when he returned he has been more than impressive to say the least he even found six Uzumaki orphans around various nations and adopted them giving them a home and training them"

"At least when the jutsu is cancelled I can tell Ashina, Megumi and Mito that the clan flourishes with such an exceptional young talent and that their daughter has raised such powerful children Naruto the Maelstrom and Nerumi the growing beauty, from what you have told me he carries the will of fire strongly within himself, Now we must help the 4th hokage, I will do that and while Tobi-kun is bound could find a way to release the sealing tag in his head"

"Hai lord first" said Jiraya as they jumped to their tasks

Meanwhile Orochimaru was cursing a storm at losing the first hokage to his control to make matters worse the second was bound he had been defending getting hit from every direction as minato hit him he realised he wasn't going to last much longer. Then he saw the first coming to help minato while Jiraiya sorting out the second, Orochimaru deciding to cut his losses signalled for his sound four who dropped the barrier and landed at his side the instant they did the ANBU were by his side also as they did Orochimaru laughed "kukuku you may be victorious Namikaze but this will cost you and mark my words I will return" as he said that and disappeared Nerumi and Ichiro who had fought several Chunin level enemies to get there landed and kneeled saying "Nerumi Uzumaki and Ichiro Uzumaki reporting sir the civilians have been evacuated and our forces are pushing the sound back it also looks like the sand village shinobi have hit the sound from behind." She finished looking up slightly she gasped seeing the first hokage standing there along with the second who had been released from the control of Orochimaru.

Minato nodded and turned to the Anbu and said send word that our shinobi are to clear any threat that is within the walls while our allies clean up outside understood"

"Hai lord 4th they said before going about their tasks. Jiraiya who saw the two children kneeling told them to stand doing so they looked at Minato who walked away already giving out orders for a counter attack Jiraiya said he had to go help with the counter attack and disappeared leaving Nerumi and Ichiro in the presence of the two legends.

Hashirama speaking up said "So you are Nerumi Uzumaki Daughter of Kushina"

"Hai my lord" said Nerumi she then looked at Ichiro and said "this is also mine and Naruto's adopted son Ichiro he is the eldest of the adopted Uzumaki children, they call us mother and father and they call Kushina kaa-chan, baa-chan"

"I remember Kushina Mito showed us photo's she looked like a tomato when she was younger" said Tobirama, Nerumi and Ichiro looked around nervously and said "Ahh don't say that so loud Baa-chan has like a sixth sense that kicks in when someone calls her tomato" said Ichiro getting a nod from Nerumi, this just caused the two legends to sweat drop.

Moving on Hashirama asked where Naruto was Nerumi responded by looking behind her then seeing a large bird with a red head she pointed "up there on top of Gina-chan the queen of the owl summons" she said just as a water dragon surged from the red headed figure followed by a bolt of lightning from Gina causing chaos below them.

Hashirama whistled softly "hey Tobi you may have a contender for best water user in the world said Hashirama with a smirk when all he got was grumbling from the man.

"yes well he hasn't done anything special as of yet… just as he said that his eyes widened as the biggest demon water monster appeared the size of the hokage monument then looked at his brother who looked the same he then asked "What the hell was that"

"That was nii-Chan's water release: demons requiem jutsu or as Kurenai sensei likes to call it the demon of the thousand souls" said a rather smug Nerumi while an equally smug looking Ichiro smiled at them and said "Tou-san: 1, 2nd hokage nil" Tobirama grumbled some more while Hashirama laughed at his expense there was then a great rallying cry as the third phase kicked in all the shinobi securing key buildings and civilians charged at the enemy that was spread so thinly within the walls of the village as that was happening the two Hokage started to disintegrate and fall apart Tobirama fell apart first and as the first did he said "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." And with that the first fully disintegrated as well. With that the two young shinobi ran towards Naruto at the front gate. The battle within the village itself didn't take long but by the gates it took longer but with the reinforcements from within the village bolstering there numbers they were able to push back and with the help of the owls, toads and slugs the ninja's moral was soaring. It was at that time the sand shinobi hit the sound from behind scattering them and causing mass panic and leading to them retreating bringing cheers to the throats of the leaf.

With Naruto

After firing off his demon's requiem jutsu, he and Gina flew to Ibiki "we need to rest that last jutsu really hit us in the Chakra department. We are going to fall back into the village and help there while we recover." He said

"That's fine you and Jiraiya sama's summons have been of great help you've earned a break" said Ibiki

With that Naruto took off into the village he landed on one of the tallest buildings and watched as his fellow shinobi counter attacked then something caught his eye Hana and Tsume Inuzuka charging some sound ninja while another one snuck up behind them seeing this Naruto looked at Gina "stay here and when rested help where you like they need some help"

"Okay Naruto have fun" said Gina as she sat there watching her children fighting with pride

Naruto charged his chakra then released it causing his hands to glow a brilliant blue colour then with a burst of speed he charged the sound ninja that was about to strike Hana from behind seeing this Naruto picked up his speed and rushed pass a socked Hana who just noticed the ninja behind her she closed her eyes resigning to her fate. _'So this is how I die'_ were her thoughts

Then there was the sound of flesh being pierced opening her eyes she saw a red headed Adonis standing in front she noted his bare arms glistening in sweat, long wild red hair moving with the breeze and the aura of power and confidence about him, he then turned his head revealing his purple uncovered eye and a blood splattered cheek. She then saw his hand through the ninja's chest she watched his every movement pulling his hand out of the chest flicked it getting the excess blood. He then smiled and held out his hand taking it he helped her up "you okay he asked"

Nodding "yeah just a little shocked thanks for the save" she said

"Heh no problem you'd hopefully do the same for me besides this village shinobi corps is the way I see it one big family" he said

"We should help mother and Kuromaru with fighting" said Hana

"Yes lead the way" said Naruto

They ran in Tsume's direction the three ninja fought for about 20 minutes and saw the sound retreating with the rest of the shinobi followed them to the walls and then holding their ground standing with Hana and Tsume Naruto then turned and saw Gina and her Warriors floating above them Hana and Tsume and the other ninja by saw them then Naruto waved and said "Gina chan have fun fighting"

"Of course Naruto kun the best fun we have had in ages thank you but now we must go home and rest, you might want someone to catch you your about to faint from exhaustion goodbye" said Gina as she and the other poofed back home, as if on Que Naruto's eyes rolled back and fell backwards only to by Hana who smiled and said "we should find lady Tsunade"


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly his eyes started flutter open, when they did he was assaulted by the bright white ceiling of a hospital room putting his hand over his eyes groaned "I hate hospitals, there to bright" he said with an annoyed look, after saying that a gravelly voice from the other end of the room "so you finally woke up, I to also share your sentiment of hospitals" said the voice, turning he saw gaara bandaged and lying on the bed near him looking well rested in what he could believe the first time ever, smiling Naruto "how long has it been since the invasion also how you feeling Gaara"

"From what I can tell I believe it has been 3 days and I am well but it is not every day that I get my ass handed to me." Said gaara making an effort make light of the situation.

Chuckling, Naruto sat up held out a hand to Gaara "friends". Gaara just stared at his hand then clasped it and repeated "friends, that would be nice to have one", smiling Naruto spoke again "when we get out of this god forsaken place I insist you and your siblings come for dinner at the Uzumaki compound, that also give my mother a chance to check your seal and make sure it will hold"

Looking shocked Gaara replied "I think I would like that, Naruto your family they aren't normal are they" asked a curious gaara. Laughing Naruto waved him off "well let's see my mother is the former Jinchuuriki of the nine tails, my sister is the container of yang half of the nine tails, I have six younger Uzumaki children that call me father after adopting them and bringing them together, an aunt that is the mizukage and a retainer that owns the Uzumaki adult shop. So all in all they are pretty normal by Uzumaki standards but by other people we are what they would say bat shit crazy."

Gaara just laughed at what he said "Yes I will gather my siblings after I am released then we will make our way to your compound, you know I think this is the first time I have laughed" he said sombrely at the end. Naruto for his part looked at him with sympathy, then the door to the room opened revealing Shizune who walked in looking at a clipboard seeing who it was said "hey Shizune Oba-chan what's the status can me and Gaara leave" Shizune looked up smirked and said "Okay I'll read out both what you and Gaara suffered and since you are a medical ninja even though subpar by my standard you tell me what the answer is okay." She said, grumbling about the subpar comment but acquiesced with a nod smiling she read out what they suffered from:

Gaara: 2 broken ribs, Chakra exhaustion, fractured wrist, bruising on the abdomen and concussion

Naruto nodded "Well factoring in he is a Jinchuuriki healing rate, his chakra levels after three days of sleeping and resting will be fine, the wrist fracture should be nearly healed, the ribs will be tender for the next week or two, the bruising would of healed already but will be tender and the concussion should be healed as well, all in all he should avoid physical training for the next week and a half" said Naruto with a smile. Shizune nodded and said "very well that's what I probably would've said, right now your turn.

Naruto Uzumaki: major chakra exhaustion, pulled calf and bicep muscles and fractured wrist.

Sighing Naruto said "my chakra should be about half by now, the muscles will hurt like hell when I move and I will need a cast for the wrist or at least a sling for a week, and that's including the Uzumaki healing factor" said Naruto.

Shizune smiled and patted him on the head like a dog saying good boy, earning a scowl from the red head and a very un-gaara like snicker/giggle at his demises, after her fun Shizune put Naruto's arm in a sling and re-wrapped Gaara's chest and released them from the hospital, on his way out Naruto shouted back "hey Oba-chan come over for dinner I feel the need to celebrate the victory let Baa-chan know as well will ya"

Shizune smiled and waved and shouted "sure thing Naruto-kun" and on Que Tsunade appeared and shouted "I heard Brat I'll be over later make sure there is sake"

Naruto sweat dropped at that before walking away as they walked down the road Naruto left Gaara who went to his hotel, burying his free hand in his pocket he walked the streets of the village smiling as he did giving the odd nod to a passing shinobi about 20 minutes into his little walk Naruto somehow ended up by a training field training field 3 to be exact, wondering how he got there shrugged and kept walking through the training ground he then heard some frustrated yells coming from his left looking he saw a kunoichi slump down against a tree then clutch her left knee in frustration and closing her eyes looking towards the heavens screamed "why did you curse me like this Kami-sama what did I ever do wrong" he looked closer at what she looked like she was around 25, mocha skin tone, pale blue hair done with short bangs and neck length hair that flairs out, pink eyes and she was wearing dark grey Anbu pants with fishnet bindings around her ankles with light grey sandals (like Neji from shippuden) on her thigh was a kunai holster, on her top half she was wearing medical tape around her upper torso leaving her midriff exposed and a small jacket that faded pink in colour with only the left sleeve remaining and her right hand covered in bandages on her forehead was a blue head band.

Naruto walked up and stood around 10 meters away before speaking "who knows what the gods think but they always have a reason for doing it."

Looking up surprised at the voice she gasped at seeing it was Naruto Uzumaki champion of the Chunin exams and defender of the gate as people had taken to calling him she had been fighting there too when she received her injury, smiling she said "you surprised me for a moment there Naruto"

Raising an eyebrow he said "My name proceeds me have I become that famous from winning the Chunin exams" he said curiously, the woman could only giggle sheepishly "well actually I was at the gate you were fighting at with the help of Gina-sama, that's also where I got this injury that has forced me to retire from the shinobi life" she said bitterly, Naruto nodded then he saw her crying he sat next to her and bought her into an awkward one armed hug since the other was in a sling he quietly whispered let it all out, taking the invitations she started talking "I was looking forward to being a sensei with the next batch of genin, now that won't ever happen and who is going to want to have a family with a cripple it's not fair I had the next couple of years thought out now it's all ruined" she sobbed out, Naruto seeing an opportunity said "I think I have a solution to both your problems…"

Looking at him with hope in her eyes at what he said she croaked out "really"

Naruto smiled and went to explain that he needed four retainers and outlined the contract for her. Once he had done that she smiled and introduced herself properly as Chie Bunko retired jonin of the hidden leaf village, getting up Naruto helped Chie to her feet and they proceeded to walk to the Uzumaki compound where he got the same reaction as Mei, Yuko and he himself gave when first seeing the grounds of the compound, chuckling at her face he led her to the main house waving to Yuko who was reading about different poisons opening the door to the main house he stepped in and was immediately assaulted by to small incredibly fast blurs that impacted into his legs nearly knocking him over.

He let out an audible oaf sound as they impacted, looking down to see the culprits he saw the grinning faces of Akiko and Kasumi "you know girls I'm a little sore still", this just got giggle from the two as they scratched the back of their heads "sorry Tou-san we really happy to see you and sosobo wouldn't let us see you in the hospital" they managed to say in unison which kinda freaked him out a little, shrugging he "probably for the best might have been there longer than needed, anyway we are going to have guests tonight so could tell everyone oh and when you find mother and Mei could you tell them to come to the office" he said smiling down at them, the two girls gave him a mock salute and ran off in a random direction.

Chuckling to himself and motioned for Chie to follow him she did while smiling fondly at the sight she saw hoping one day she could have a child that would look up to her. Entering the office he offered her a seat which she happily took which was in essence a comfy non office chair, sitting down behind the desk Naruto pulled out the retainer's contract and handed it to Chie to read

 _Retainer contract for the Uzumaki clan_

 _The retainer ship will last for two years in which you MUST bear at least one child for the clan and be totally loyal._

 _You'll be impregnated through IVF treatment._

 _At the end of the two year period you will undergo a loyalty and lie detector test that will be administered by both Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki._

 _If the test is passed a gene changing seal will be placed on your person that will slowly change you genetically over a year making you a full Uzumaki._

 _If the test is failed the person will be kicked out and will have the child taken away._

X_ (sign here)

Reading through the contract Chie understood the clauses of the contract and signed it then handed it to Naruto as she was doing that Kushina and Mei walked in more like Kushina moved as fast as a just over three month pregnant woman can while Mei just walked in like an upper class matron, Kushina meanwhile ignored Chie and grabbed Naruto into a semi bone crushing hug and said "Naruto Uzumaki do not ever worry me like that again".

Naruto just patted her on the back "okay I promise" looking at Mei he asked "no-one attacked the compound did they", Mei just gave a snort and said that the barrier deterred anyone from getting through, but she added at the end "when Nerumi went to aid in the counter attack Ichiro-kun joined her he killed Naruto you will have to talk to him he has sat in the Zen garden for the last three days only coming to sleep, eat and other various hygiene needs", sighing Naruto just nodded before gently letting go of his mother and turning her around he then spoke "Mother, Mei this is Chie Bunko retired jonin of the leaf due to injury, now an official retainer of the Uzumaki" his statement bought smiles to the faces of the three women, Naruto then frowned and asked "Where is Nerumi, I haven't seen her yet", knowing this question would come up Kushina sighed and said "Nerumi is locked in your room thinking the worst since you were not allowed visitors, you should go talk to her she'll be happy to see you"

Nodding his head he said "thank you if it wouldn't be too much of a problem could you help get Chie acquainted with everyone, oh and before I forget I invited Gaara and his siblings for dinner to celebrate our victory over the sound and new friendships and bonds", smiling the two women nodded and shooed him out of the room.

Having enough of his arm being in a slings he just bound it in a couple of layers of bandage and tape deciding to confront the lesser of two evils Naruto walks to the Zen garden, arriving a couple of minutes later he found Ichiro sat right in the middle of the garden in the lotus position meditating walking up to him he spoke "the path of the shinobi is hard, taking life from someone is just one of the many challenges you shall face upon this path" said Naruto.

Ichiro who had felt a calming presence before him and when it entered the garden knew who it was the only other people to have that calming effect is the lord 3rd Hokage and Nerumi, not even batting an eyelid opened his eyes and looked straight at his father figure and said "father I understand it is part of the shinobi way to take life, but does it get easier, or will I be forever haunted by the deaths of people I kill" said an almost pleading Ichiro which was unusual in itself since he is the most calm and collected of the boys under Naruto.

"Ichiro I will tell you this once, it is a good thing that you do not enjoy the killing of people it is what makes you human and I warn you the moment you start to enjoy the killing quit being a shinobi so as to keep whatever humanity that would be left of yourself" said a serious Naruto

"Hai Tou-san" said Ichiro who was now standing and smiling a little, Naruto just nodded and said "Now be off and do some training for in the morning I will be testing you and will make a decision upon how you perform", Ichiro just nodded and ran off, Naruto then sighed _'now for the hard one, I am so going to get my ass handed to me in a moment'_ deciding to prolong his fate he walked to the main building.

Knocking on the bedroom door he then walked in without an answer to find a lump under the bedsheets. Walking up to it gently shakes the lump and calling softly "Nerumi I'm home, why don't you get out of bed so we can talk"

The now identified lump shifted to reveal Nerumi looking tired and unhappy, seeing the red head she lunged at him knocking him to the floor while kissing him intensely, Naruto _'if this is the welcome home I get for being in hospital three days I might hurt myself some more'_ he thought cheekily, Nerumi at that point didn't have any thoughts she was happy to see him she had remembered the row she had with Tsunade when she was refused entry to his room.

Getting enough of him Nerumi let go after pashing with him for five minutes, got off and sat next to him and started talking "I was so scared that you were seriously injured when Tsunade refused entry to your room" she said unhappily

"Yes well that would be because Gaara was in there as well as me" chuckled Naruto

"Oh okay that makes sense I guess so how is Gaara after you resealed him" she asked curiously

"He's fine, catching up on some sleep and getting used to not hearing voices in his head, that reminds me he and his siblings are coming over for dinner tonight to celebrate" he said

"That will be nice"

"Yes and we have a new family member her name is Chie Bunko she's a retired jonin because of a knee injury that inhibits her movements from time to time"

Nerumi smiled "that's great Naruto can't wait to meet her"

Lapsing into a comfortable silence Naruto spoke after about five minutes "before I forget I'm testing Ichiro tomorrow, pretty much in the same things as the academy and will have mother watch and write a report that I can show to the Hokage making him a genin of team Uzumaki, by the way did we get promoted" he asked at the end.

Nerumi was slightly shocked that Ichiro would be joining them on missions in the future but to Naruto's question she nodded and walked to the cupboard and tossed him a flak jacket which answered his question, she then pulled her one out and put hers on. Naruto mimicked her and put his on but left it unzipped.

Seeing the time Gaara and his siblings would be arriving soon and Mei would be leaving since she needed to return to the mist village.

That night went well for everyone in the end and Gaara was able to make more friends and the other two got along well with them thanking them for returning their little brother.

The next day

Ichiro had just sat his little test against a shadow clone Naruto, the test was a 10 minute Taijutsu spar, and he had to perform one genjutsu, the academy three and an elemental or other type of jutsu as well as written test. While he was doing that Kushina, Naruto, Nerumi and Shizune who would be his sensei seeing as though he would be joining team Uzumaki were writing individual reports that Naruto would give to the hokage at the council meeting this afternoon hoping that he would be made a ninja.

Each report in the end was fairly similar going through they averaged his skills from the four individual reports to make one final that would be submitted as well:

Ichiro Uzumaki age 11 (A.N. decided to make him slightly older just so he doesn't seem O.P.)

Taijutsu: Uzuken, excellent at the basics and is proficient in some of the advanced moves of the style. Just Chunin level.

Genjutsu: low Genin level (needs work)

Ninjutsu: academy three, 3 water ninjutsu: Water release: Water Gunshot, the water clone and water prison, high genin

Fuinjutsu: level 2

Recommendation from Kushina Uzumaki Clan head and Shizune Kato deputy head of the hospital recommend Ichiro Uzumaki for the rank of Genin under the care of Team Uzumaki under temporary jonin sensei Shizune

Side note: fought and defeated multiple enemy shinobi during the invasion.

Arriving at the council chambers Naruto sat in the Uzumaki clan seat nodding to tsume on his left and Mikoto on his right, they waited another 5 minutes waiting for the rest of the civilians to arrive and the hokage,

The hokage sitting down said "right down to business first before we get into things anyone want say anything" Naruto stood up at that and spoke "Hokage sama honoured shinobi council… civilians" that bought snickers from the shinobi members and ¼ of the elders, the hokage was straining not to laugh a little and the civilians were annoyed and proceeded to voice their annoyance, waiting for everyone to quieten down he continued "today my mother, my sister, lady Shizune and myself tested one of our clan students on the academy test and he passed we assessed his skills and made a record of his skill set for you to look at" he said as he handed the report to the hokage who read it with a raised eyebrow, when he finished he passed it to the third who read it as well.

The third spoke first "I would allow his request through and allow Ichiro to become a genin of team Uzumaki" the 4th hokage nodded and said "I agree with the third and the fact that he defeated multiple enemies during the invasion also shows his worth" he then tossed Naruto a red head band. Naruto nodded and sat again, the hokage then spoke "if that is all we will move on"….

Later that day Naruto calls the family together for a meeting

"Everyone I would like you to give a round of applause to Ichiro the newest shinobi of clan and this village and he will be joining me and Nerumi to complete our team" said Naruto, everyone cheered and hugged Ichiro and congratulated and they celebrated for the rest of the day.

The next day

Sitting on the ceiling of a movie theatre Naruto, Nerumi and Ichiro were watching the new princess gale movie

The last couple of minutes in the movies

There were swords and kunai all over the ground mixed in with the dead bodies of samurai littering the ground, with wind and rain lashing about "it's over we have nowhere left to go this is it our road ends here" said one man kneeling tired holding his sword.

"It was a fool's decision doomed from the start" said another lying on the ground

"This is the end… we must turn back" said another leaning against a tree.

Then a woman stood up and spoke "there is a way, have faith I know that we will find it"

"But princess" said one of the men

"You mustn't give up" said the princess

"Princess" said another man

Then an ominous laughing was heard "Princess Gale this is as far as you go"

"Mao" shouted one of the warriors

"Don't tell me this storm is your doing" shouted another warrior

That was when an undead warrior rose up ready to strike down princess gale

Cut back to the ceiling in the movie theatre

"look out princess" mumbled Ichiro not realising he said it out loud because he was so into the movie beside him Nerumi giggled quietly and Naruto didn't hear and kept watching.

Back to the movie

The princess dodged to the side and fired some type of air attack killing the undead warrior. As she did an army of the undead rose up and was ready to attack.

Mao then shouted "give up princess, bow to your knees and give up before me" he said smugly

"I will never give up" was the princesses reply "as long as I live I will gather my strength and forge a path for others to follow" she said as she gathered her rainbow chakra about her making it visible.

"The princess" said one warrior

"Her rainbow chakra is ablaze" said the other

"My brothers we must light the flames of our chakra too" said the last the other two said right

The evil Mao just shouted pitiful then swung his staff and fired off an attack at them

The three warriors and the princess stood there and as the attack hit they absorbed it while destroying the undead army and firing it back at Mao twice as powerful shooting him away.

Back on the ceiling

Ichiro was watching intently while Naruto and Nerumi were interested but not as much as him

The movie ended with the four heroes under a rainbow

Ichiro being in awe lost control of his chakra for a second and fell from the ceiling making a sound causing the theatre manager to come running in and see Naruto and Nerumi sitting on the ceiling and Ichiro rubbing his head on the ground he then shouted "HEY WHAT DO GUYS THINK YOUR DOING UP THERE"

The manager then ran up to Ichiro and said "who do you think you are sneaking in here without paying you filthy freeloader"

"Hey you got it all wrong our sensei sent us here to get a little chakra training in" said Ichiro

"Training for what" said the manager, then Naruto and Nerumi just landed on the ground behind Ichiro

Nerumi looked at Ichiro and shook her head, then helped him up and said to him "Ichiro-kun you mustn't be so distracted in the future", ignoring them Naruto looked at the manager and said "actually we do have tickets" and promptly showed him

The manager looked at them and asked "are you ninja from the leaf village", they just nodded

Then the crowd started shouting for the manager to quieten down while Princess Gale on the screen said "come let us push beyond the rainbow" all the while the manager got pummelled with various items.

Scene change an hour later

the three Uzumaki were sitting by a Princess Gale bill board and some construction items like concrete tubes, cones and various other things, Naruto was lounging about on top of the tubes, Nerumi was leaning against the tubes and Ichiro was sitting but looking at the picture of Princess Gale actor Yukie Fujikaze and sighed dreamily. Nerumi then sighed and said "What is taking Shizune sensei so long"

"She probably is straightening any kinks in the hospital and as much info on the mission" said Naruto.

Ichiro sighed again "that movie was so cool I don't think I have seen anything like it in my life"

"Are you sure your talking about the movie or do you have a crush on Yukie Fujikaze Ic-hi-ro-kun" said Nerumi teasingly while Naruto chuckled at the flustered and blushing boy who is usually known and seen as the calm one within the family.

Naruto deciding to help Ichiro out a little said don't know what you're talking about Nerumi-chan your just as bad with the Tsugakuro character" this got a blush from Nerumi and Ichiro to laugh a bit. Nerumi just huffed in annoyance after blushing at being caught out by her lover.

Ichiro spoke again "If I found someone like the Princess to fight for I probably go to hell and back for her"

"Ichiro when you find someone you truly love they will become that princess in your life right Naruto" said Nerumi

"Hmm what was that Nerumi" said Naruto but regretted not listening as a fist connected with the top of his head knocking him off the concrete pipe he then moaned out "Ichiro listen to her she right"

Nerumi then sighed again "Why do you think Shizune sensei made us go see the movie before giving us our mission" just then they all heard the sound of hooves moving towards them, then a white horse with a chestnut main and tail jumped the fence with the very same person Ichiro was thinking about as he stared at her during and after her jump and as she ran away. Nerumi then shouts "No way was that the princess" Naruto just said "Yes, but jump now you two" as he said that they jumped only to have the gate swung open letting around twenty armoured men on black horses run through.

Not being happy at nearly being hit they all chased after them with Naruto giving orders "Ichiro you find the princess, me and Nerumi will take care of these guys", Ichiro nodded and took off on a slight tangent Meanwhile the princess was riding through the streets knocking things over and even collecting a sheet ripping the sheet off she through it at one of the armoured men chasing her making him fall off, Ichiro who was right behind them, one split off down a side street as he did an Ichiro water clone knocked him off the horse knocking him out in the process before dispelling the real Ichiro and another water clone jump from the roof tops knocking the lead two off their horses knocking them out as well before the real Ichiro chased after Yukie.

Meanwhile, while the real princess got away with Ichiro tracking her Nerumi transformed into a fake and was leading the armoured men on a merry chase right until they through mud bombs at the bottom of a set of stairs which the horse riding Nerumi slipped over on falling off away from the horse the armoured men following jumped and dog piled Nerumi/Yukie then a nicely dressed man rode up "we finally captured her", just then Nerumi dispelled the transformation and punched one in the head and kicking him away while the others held her down the nicely dressed man was just shocked and asked "who are you" just then Naruto appears behind him and says "leaf ninja goodnight" and hits a pressure point in his neck knocking him out and letting him fall from his horse.

As the man hit the ground the armoured men gasped and ran away only to be confronted by a slightly pissed Nerumi.

About 10 minutes later all the men were tied up with rope. Naruto was sitting in front of a tree while Nerumi was pacing up and down, Naruto having enough of her pacing grabbed her hand and sat her in his lap stopping her from moving and said "be still your pacing is making me feel tired and dizzy", Nerumi just Humphed then they heard a female giggle, followed by a lazy "Oh dear" Nerumi looked up and saw Kakashi and Shizune standing there Shizune next to Kakashi hand over her mouth giggling a little, while Kakashi was perched on some railing with his hands in his pockets. From where she was comfortable sat Nerumi said "Shizune sensei, Kakashi taichou"

"What did you guys do" said Kakashi.

Naruto replied cheekily "Killing time and having fun"

Kakashi disappeared and then reappeared in front of the nicely dressed man while Shizune next to the twins, Kakashi then helped the man up and said "Gee I am really sorry about this" he said while scratching the back of his head.

Nerumi looked at him weirdly, seeing this Kakashi clarified "this is the gentleman that hired us for the mission today."

Scene change with Yukie

Sitting by a river with a grassy bank with flowers and the odd tree behind her Yukie was sitting there looking sullen with her knees drawn up and arms resting on top with her chin just behind, while her horse drank from the river

While she was sitting there Ichiro landed silently behind her and spoke soothingly very much reminiscent of Naruto "Are you okay Miss Yukie" she jumped slightly at the voice behind her and turned to see him dressed in a green, blue open fronted one armed [right] jacket underneath he wore a sleeveless fishnet top on his exposed arm he had fishnet around his elbow and hand/wrist area along with red bracelets he also had a grey waist sash on his bottoms were ¾ length pants and red shinobi sandals that went up to meet the bottom of his pants he was also wearing yellow nail polish on his toes and fingers he also had his bangs either side of his face framing it and the rest in a high pony tail.

Gaining a light pink tinge to her cheeks she looked away while Ichiro spoke "Your latest movie is the best I have seen in a while, the reason I came was me and my mother and father saw you being chased so we helped you lose those men", Yukie froze for a minute when he said that but quickly got up and jumped on her horse and rode away quickly, Ichiro just sighed _'I hate when they run'_ catching up to her he spoke again "you know it isn't very nice to run away when someone is trying to talk to you" looking at him Yukie whipped her horse a bit and sped up only to find Ichiro sitting on the horse with her and spoke again "you know that never give line that is something that is part of my clans motto "Never give up, never surrender, fight for what you believe in till the death", looking at him quickly she turned away and spurred the horse on faster, she then reached a town and was charging through it until something snagged Yukie's sleeve ripping it off, Ichiro looked calm as always and said "aren't we moving a little fast for being in a town someone might get hurt" she just ignored him, then a group of children ran out onto the road, getting a look of shock and at the same time Ichiro said "I told you" Yukie pulled on the reins making the horse rear and knocking them both off the horse with Yukie landing on top of Ichiro groaning she quickly rolled off him while she did that Ichiro groaned and sat up as Yukie was kneeling when one of the children said "hey it's princess Gale" sighing she stood up as the kids mobbed her saying its princess gale and please sign this she then said "My name isn't really princess gale okay"

"Yeah that's right you're the actress Yukie Fujikaze, can I have your autograph"

Getting annoyed with them pestering for her autograph Yukie said "Forget it guys I don't do autographs" they didn't listen and kept whining to her in the background Ichiro was silently watching her, getting annoyed Yukie spoke heatedly "enough already, I mean come on what's so special about getting my autograph anyway Huh your just going to shove it in some draw and forget about it while it gathers dust, what a joke", with that she ran off, Ichiro stood there _'interesting… poor girl it's like Tou-sans fan girls all over again'_ thought Ichiro as he followed her from the shadows.

Scene change

Kakashi, Shizune, Nerumi and Naruto were on a movie set with the producer and director Naruto was standing behind Nerumi and Shizune who were sitting in chairs while Kakashi leaned up against a wall the director was sitting opposite Nerumi and Shizune and the producer stabding next to him and the nicely dressed man was the other side of the director, Kakashi spoke since he was team leader "Our mission is to guard actress Yukie Fujikaze best known for princess gale"

"Guard her" asked a quizzical Naruto

"Well more like escort her" clarified Kakashi

The producer then spoke "the next princess gale movie we are shooting is the first one abroad and I don't need to tell you but our leading lady is a bit of a diva" he said looking at the nicely dressed man who responded "sorry I do apologise"

The director then spoke "I tell ya these leaf ninja are sure impressive you know they took care of those stunt men turned bodyguards like it was child's play, and those were some big fella's"

"Oh well ah Thank you" said Shizune

Nerumi was looking at the pictures on the wall said "oh wow look at those cliffs"

"ah that's the rainbow glacier in the land of snow"

Looking around to see who said that she said "Hey you're the one who plays the part of Burikin

Then another person spoke "Heh that's where we are going to film the films big climatic ending"

Nerumi then looked and said "your hideru you play shishimaru"

Naruto spoke "Land of snow seems a long way to go to shoot some scene in a movie"

The producer spoke "sandyu Yukie Fujikaze manager over here [nicely dressed man] recommended it, apparently he says that the rainbow glacier turns seven different colours in the spring time"

"No, that's just an old legend the truth is there isn't any spring in the land of snow" said Kakashi

"What not ever" said Naruto perplexed slightly as it was the only minor nation he didn't visit in his travels. Nerumi then asked "so that means it is winter all year long"

Shizune answered "Yes Nerumi dear got it in one"

The director spoke "Kakashi isn't it from what I hear this won't be your first time in the land of snow that true" he asked curiously

"That was a long time ago" answered Kakashi before closing his eye not noticing the curious look the twins were giving him.

"They say it is a very poor nation too" said a very what some would call handsome man

Turning Nerumi saw her movie crush and squealed before fainting slightly and falling out of her chair this got a sweat drop from Kakashi, Shizune and Naruto while everyone else chuckled Naruto sighed and scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder before saying "thank you for the best black mail material ever as he put the small video camera away that got her fainting spell on video this time every one just sweat dropped at him.

The handsome man continued "actually theres a rumour that the former lord had a thing for gadgets, the man squandered everything he had on useless do-dads and gizmos"

Shishimaru then spoke "yeah well I just hope they have central heating as I'm not all that cut out for the cold"

Then the other actor joked "maybe you should run for the hills to just like Yukie"

The producer then interjected with a whine "come on you guys that is not even funny" that just jot a laugh out of the two actors.

Nerumi who had woken up but still over Naruto's shoulder spoke up "wait she isn't always like this is she", one of the actors said "kind of yeah, poor Yukie heh she wouldn't even know the meaning of the words dreams or aspirations" said an actor the director then interjected "she's never been one to forget her work, I don't know anything about her personal life and I don't need to as long as she is giving it her all when the camera is rolling I not going to give any complaints, say what you will that woman is a born actress" the producer then spoke again "He's right and she only acted like this when she heard we were going to the land of snow"

Scene change

It was dark out when Yukie was walking out of a movie theatre dressed with an over coat shades and a funky hat to hide her appearance, walking down the street she stopped and got out her makeup compact and looked in the mirror only to find nothing but having the feeling she was being followed she ran down a side street with Ichiro following from the roof tops, she stopped to breath and looked back but saw nothing deciding to keep running just in case she took off again with Ichiro following from the roof tops until she came to a dead end turning around looking for a way to go she was about to run when a swirl of rose petals appeared in front of her when it stopped it revealed Ichiro standing there hands in pockets with a bored look on his face, scaring her slightly she fell onto her bum letting out a small scream. Breathing hard from the fright she calmed down enough and said "what do you want"

"Well other than the fact I was given a direct order to make sure you weren't hurt and that nobody hurt you until told otherwise I have been shadowing you, but I must say that mirror trick almost got me luckily I had my genjutsu up to cloak my presence" said Ichiro

"Oh okay thanks I guess, is that why no one has been bugging me for the last couple of hours", all she got for an answer was a nod continuing she asked "What's your name kid"

Smiling he said "Ichiro Uzumaki at your service, you know it is kinda funny you calling me kid and all what are 15, 16 years old 4 five years older than me, hell I've already had to kill people and watch my parents die in my old village until I was adopted by my cousin"

Yukie was stunned she was only a couple years older and that he also knows the feeling of losing parents to death like her, _'still I don't want this guy following me any more time to lose him'_ walking up to him she quickly goes to kick him in the shin but he blocks it to her shock, he chuckles and says "that won't work I have three little adopted sisters all training to be ninja I have had worse" smirking Yukie tucked her hair behind one ear and pressed a small button on her earing that spayed him in the face with pepper spray. Losing balance because of the shock Ichiro fell over rubbing his eyes, which were burning, seeing him on the ground she ran off again.

Later at a bar we find Yukie staring at some crystal necklace in her hand, completely drunk clasps the crystal in her hand and says "you got to be kidding me, I mean who wants to go to the land of snow then proceeds to knock back another shot of sake, in the other corner of the bar one of the patrons gets up and drunkenly staggers away after leaving the money on the table passed Yukie to the door only to knocked out the way by a slightly irate Ichiro, all the while Yukie fills her glass up again with sake and knocks it back in one, Ichiro says angrily "That was a cheap and dirty shot with the pepper spray…" then smiled at her drunken state "…it's exactly what a ninja would do, man you look more drunk than sosobo [Tsunade] on a good day gees"

"Ichiro or whatever it is stop following me would yah" said Yukie as she put her necklace on and tucked it back under her shirt. Then swaying slightly takes another shot in one again.

"Like I said I was ordered to follow you and besides if you leave here in that state who knows what will happen to you" said Ichiro with a small smile "besides wouldn't want the high and mighty actress Yukie Fujikaze to get hurt"

Yukie who was in mid drink finished and then said looking at Ichiro with half lidded drunken gaze "High and mighty, actress hahahahahahahhaahahah" she laughs towards the end of her laugh she poured herself another drink "that's a riot I can't think of a worse job than being an actor, only the lowest of the low would want in on this profession"

"Well if you say so I mean not killing people for money be given free food lots of money and what not is a bad profession but please explain so I can better understand what you mean, you wouldn't mind sharing a drink would you" said Ichiro smiling

Shaking her head she said "not at all pull up a seat… Bar tender another cup for Ichiro here… actors are handed lies on a bit of paper and breathe life into them" she said as she poured herself and Ichiro a cup each before they both knocked it back this caused Ichiro to cough not expecting it to be so strong getting a laugh from Yukie and the bar keep.

Ichiro responded "then actor would make brilliant shinobi we are liars by trade so being an actor and a shinobi would be equally bad… interesting concept" he said before pouring another drink for himself and Yukie and said "a toast to bad jobs", Yukie laughed again and said "I second that" as they were downing the drink Sandiyu burst through the door with Naruto, Nerumi and Shizune hot on his tail, Kakashi was busy setting up transport and such like.

"Yukie our boat for the land of snow is about to sail please we don't have much time" said sandiyu

Yukie was about to respond when there was a loud bump followed by a groan and a very peeved Aunt and surrogate mother leering at Ichiro who was holding his head while Naruto took Ichiro's seat and finished his drink. Nerumi was then heard "Ichiro Uzumaki when this mission is over you are going to be in so much trouble especially when Kushina hears of this getting drunk with a woman you hardly know", Naruto chuckled and said to Yukie "the names Naruto Uzumaki, Ichiro's adopted father, the other red is my sister Ichiro's adopted mother and the other is our jonin Shizune our Aunt, pleasure to meet you, now by the way you were talking before with Ichiro I can only guess you are going to want to try and bow out well I'm here to say you can't so without further ado I bring to **Genjutsu: temple of dreams jutsu"** once saying the jutsu Naruto caught her before she fell and said "Nerumi you and Shizune will come with me and sandiyu and Ichiro will carry Miss Fujikaze here."

On the way to the ship Ichiro stumbled slightly as the effects of the alcohol hit his 11 year old body Naruto seeing this grinned evilly and created a shadow clone to carry Yukie and him carrying Ichiro, let's say that they will have a rude awakening.

Scene change with Dotou

"So she has the hex crystal… splendid" said Dotou as he placed the glass of wine he was drinking.

A shinobi kneeling in front of him spoke "this actress Yukie fujikaze, there's no question she's really Koyuki Kazahana" another kneeling shinobi behind Dotou spoke with a feminine voice "I can hardly wait, it was worth the ten years it took to find her", then another kneeling shinobi spoke "Heh taking care of one little girl piece of cake" he said also from behind dotou, then the first shinobi spoke "She is not alone, she has Kakashi hatake and the Uzumaki boy our spy saw win the Chunin exams as a body guards"

"Kakashi Hatake" said the decidedly half-witted one of the three

"Weelll this should be interesting in the end it shall be a clash of fate" said the female one of the three, the three looked evilly at the movie screen of the latest Princess gale movie.

Scene change Koyuki's dream

A four year old koyuki was walking along a wooden hall way with snow falling outside the windows koyuki called out "father… where are you… father" she called as she walked slowly along the corridor her footsteps echoing each time, she then looks through a door way and sees her father kneeling in front of something and calls "father" the man turn and looks at her with a smile

"Koyuki come here" he said as koyuki stepped into a ring of tall glass mirrors showing her reflection in all of them "Good now stand in the middle, what do you see" said Koyuki's father still kneeling

"I see you and me" said Koyuki who is now standing in the middle

"If you look closely, you'll see the future" he said and as he did Koyuki glimpsed the future someone sinking in water, another frozen in ice. With that the dream ended.

Waking up Koyuki felt warm and safe something she hadn't felt in ages turning over slightly she snuggled into the warmth a bit not willing to open her eyes

Ichiro woke up with the same feeling but, then he felt the warmness snuggle closer to him, opening his eyes he saw a lavish cloth ceiling for a four poster bed, looking down he saw an oddly feminine arm draped over his midriff looking to his left he saw Yukie laying there sleeping with that he froze completely, getting over his shock he started to blush madly at what the implications of how this looked, trying ever so hard not to disturb her Ichiro lifted her arm, not realising she was awake, as Ichiro lifted her arm Yukie opened her eyes saw Ichiro was in bed with her and did the first thing that came to mind blushed like a tomato and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE", as she screamed Ichiro fell out of the bed and said "Hey I don't remember getting into bed with you he then remembered being picked up by Naruto then he screamed "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Out on the deck Naruto with the others

When they heard Yukie scream Sandayu was about to run and see what was wrong when Naruto clasped his shoulder while grinning "Wait my good man and see where this will go" not a minute later they heard Ichiro scream "NARUTOOOO" at that Naruto fell to the ground laughing, that was when Sandayu ran to see what happened opening the door to the cabin he looked in to see Ichiro on the floor clutching his head moaning about hating alcohol, Yukie still under the covers also moaning about hangovers and stupid red heads and going to kick some serious ass soon, sweat dropping at the sight Sandayu speaks "Would you to like some water" Ichiro nodded and mumbled yes, while Yukie said "Yes Sandayu, my heads spinning and it feels like the room is moving" she said tiredly

"Actually it is not all that crazy" replied Sandayu with that Yukie looked up "huh" and ran to the room door and slammed it open, only to see Naruto rolling on the ground laughing, Kakashi giggling perversely as he saw what Naruto did last night the two girls were oblivious and the crew looked at her and then blocked their ears as she screamed "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"

Later that day we see Kakashi leaning against the ships railing, Naruto sitting against the railing with his eyes closed, Nerumi leaning against the mast talking to Shizune and Ichiro sitting cross legged giving Naruto the evil eye and sneaking the odd look at Yukie, who was getting her hair and makeup done with a bored expression gracing her delicate features. That was when Naruto spoke up "why do we have to deal with her I mean she packs a mean slap and that coupled with a couple of chakra enhanced ones and a punch courtesy of the other three she seems like a lot of trouble for nothing" complained Naruto.

"You have to deal with it Naruto she is the mission, that and we have sworn to protect her." Said Kakashi chuckling at Naruto, who replied "what rank is this mission anyhow" he asked, Shizune hearing it said "it is an A rank mission", this got a disbelieving look from Ichiro who just said "this is an A rank mission, but I don't see the point how can protecting Yukie be that difficult" he asked

Kakashi replied "That's not true Ichiro big celebrates are targeted all the time besides it's hard to predict who is after them, just be on your guard" he said matter-o-factly

That was when the director called for the start of a scene where hidero lays on the ground while Yukie tells him to hold on and such like and when she was supposed to cry she stopped everything and asked for her drops to help her, the leaf shinobi looked at her disbelievingly, but couldn't help but admire how she came alive when the camera was rolling.

The next day early in the morning

The Assistant director shout "MR MAKINO WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM" was his shrill call

Everyone appeared on deck wrapped up not leaving any skin bear so the civilians wearing long cloaks and pants the shinobi wore the same gear just anything that was exposed was wrapped in bandages, they were all looking at a huge formation of ice in front of them.

Director Makino spoke "what is that"

Then the assistant director spoke "I don't know sir when I woke up it was there waiting for me, we can't get through what are we going to do." He asked worriedly.

Thinking a moment Makino shouted excitedly and shouted "THIS IS IT we're changing everything" he got no reply from his assistant turning he saw him giving him a funny look and said "YOU moron we're standing in the perfect place to shoot, it's practically begging for us to film here" he then got a disbelieving sound from his assistant and then went on a rant about movie gods, cherishing things and smiling. He then shouted "everyone prepare to embark."

Yukie and Ichiro were standing in front of a pot belly portably fire warming their hands and yawning in unison while the others were talking to each other while paying attention to their surroundings.

Movie scene

The assistant shouted and rolling the evil Mao returned and was standing atop an icy hill and laughed evilly, "So Princess you have arrived well done"

"It's you Mao" said Yukie then

Then the handsome looking actor of the three said "Princess please stand back", then the other said "we'll take care of him for you"

Then the evil Ma said "do you think these meagre fools will be enough to stop me princess"

As he said that an explosion happened.

End movie scene

The Mao actor said "this isn't part of it what's happening"

Then Kakashi shouted "everybody back to the ship" he said as the smoke cleared to reveal one of the snow shinobi. Naruto and Shizune got either side of Kakashi while Ichiro and Nerumi jumped in front of Yukie.

The snow shinobi spoke with his arms crossed "welcome friends to the land of snow"

Kakashi just said "you" he then looked to the left and saw the female snow shinobi standing on a spire of ice.

"Greetings Princess Koyuki, I do hope you are still carrying around the Hex crystal." Said the female shinobi

Kakashi and the others turn and looked shocked and Kakashi said "Princess Koyuki"

Sandayu was to shocked that they were found, the leaf nin then turned to the right to see the half-witted snow shinobi.

"You are really as good as they say you are Kakashi Hatake, fortunately it's not good enough." He said.

Kakashi looked at the other shinobi with him and saw how they were set up and nodded. Then said "everyone get back to the ship"

Then the lead snow ninja called "Fubuki, Mizore I'll leave the princess to you"

The now named Fubuki sighed and said "very well then" before jumping off.

Kakashi jumped to intercept the lead snow shinobi and stopped on a couple slabs of ice, "it's been a long time Kakashi, hope you're not planning to run like the last time."

Kakashi just said "Nadare Rouga" they then jumped at each other. Nadare threw a jab at Kakashi's side which he blocked, Kakashi retaliated with a jab to Nadares stomach which he caught, nadare followed up with a kick making Kakashi lean back and flip away, they then charged jumping from different bits of raised ice impacting in the middle not doing much damage.

Naruto went to intercept Mizore

"Well looks like I am making my movie debut early, so big guy how about come at me" said Naruto before he charged Mizore, Mizore just pulled out some surf board thing and charged Naruto meeting midway Mizore threw a punch at Naruto who caught it, meanwhile Ichiro fired the water gunshot jutsu at Mizore making him have to jump away from Naruto who turned and nodded his thanks to Ichiro.

Just then Fubuki made her self-known and shouted "ice-style: ice swallow jutsu" making hundreds of little ice swallows to charge Ichiro but the jutsu was intercepted by a fireball courtesy of Shizune.

Nerumi just turned to Yukie and some actors and shouted "Hurry back to the ship", they followed her instructions except for Yukie who was frozen from fear of the fire, Sandayu came running and shouted "Princess", all Yukie could say was "Sandayu, what are yo…" but was cut off by by fubuki who shouted while touching the ground "Ice style: Ice prison" in attempt to capture Shizune, Shizune wasn't having any of it and launched another fireball which hit the ice in front of Fubuki.

Yukie had one of her flashback/vision type things where she saw a person encased in ice seeing this she collapsed to her knees while Sandayu shouted "Princess", this alerted Naruto, Ichiro and Nerumi to what happened, Looking back Naruto said "Ichiro help Nerumi get the princess away from here, I'll handle fatty" as he said that Ichiro ran off and Naruto quickly dodged a multitude of punch and kick combinations which made snow erupt all over the place not realising that the armour the snow shinobi wore did things Naruto didn't expect a monstrous Tsunade style punch which sent him through a wall of Ice and skidding along the ground.

Kakashi seeing this jumped and shouted "Naruto", he then ran through some hand signs while running and said "Water release: water dragon jutsu" making a large dragon of water attack Mizore but was blocked by his chakra armour but he did jump away.

Meanwhile the director and camera crew were running around while Mr Makino shout "keep the camera rolling even if it kills you so the resolve of a cinematographer".

Naruto got back to his feet and stood back to back with Kakashi "Taichou what's with the armour it strange"

"Yeah I know… just be careful its chakra armour created by the ninja here in the land of snow" said Kakashi seriously all laziness gone.

"Chakra armour I want me some of that action" said Naruto

"It is definitely a lot stronger than it used to be" replied Kakashi.

Nadare spoke up "So you remember, the armour increases the chakra within the body strengthening a handful of the more useful jutsu, a chakra barrier gathers around us as well able to deflect the chakra of our adversaries as a result ninjutsu and genjutsu are rendered useless" he then ran threw some signs and said "ice style: dragon vs. tiger"

Kakashi replied "water style water dragon"

The two mammoth jutsu collided with each other with the ice tiger freezing the water dragon which forced Naruto and Kakashi to jump out the way.

Mizore back on his snow board held out his left arm as he slid towards Yukie, Ichiro, Nerumi and Sandayu. He then fired some rope from the mechanical part of the armour snaring Yukie but Ichiro cut it and then received a huge punch to the gut sending him backwards only to land beside Yukie knocked out cold Nerumi seeing this tapped into Kyu-chan's chakra and intercepted the big guy and grabbed both his hands.

Mizore thought _'what is this chakra'_ he thought as Nerumi held him back.

With Shizune she was busy dodging some ice prison jutsu when she pretended to be caught but really substituted with the pot belly fire placing an exploding tag on it when Fubuki saw this she took cover really quickly by activating the wings on her armour and taking to the sky.

Shizune just stared at her then shouted at Yukie who was still on the ground shivering "Princess Koyuki please get to the ship quickly", Yukie in her head was watching as her home burnt to the ground, while Sandayu shouted her name. To Koyuki all she could see was her father's dead body in the middle of the ring of mirrors that were all cracked and being carried away by a young Kakashi on a dog slay while shouting father and crying.

Nerumi turned her blood red eyes and said "what are you doing get out of here"

Sandayu just pleaded "Princess please we must get to the ship" Koyuki's answer was "No" Sandayu tried to argue but Koyuki shouted "I DON'T CARE IF I DIE…" she then clutched her head and said "I won't go back to the land of snow."

Nerumi just shouted "we don't have time for this okay" she lost a bit of concentration and was thrown off by Mizore who fired the mechanical hand attachment of his armour at Koyuki, but was intercepted by Ichiro, as Mizore was going to fling Ichiro off he didn't account for Ichiro using chakra to stick to the snow anchoring him place he looked behind and snapped "Koyuki, Princess or not everybody suffers something in their life…" before he could go on

"How did you know" she asked as she gazed into is orangey, red eyes that seemed to glow in comparison with the stark white back drop of the landscape.

Smirking he said "the eyes are the windows to the soul…" he would of continued but Mizore cut that short by exerting his strength and chucking him away as he hit the ground there was a twin shout from Nerumi and Koyuki "Ichiroooo"

Koyuki and Sandayu then ran towards the ship Kakashi and Naruto seeing that Nerumi and Ichiro were in no position to protect the princess ran to her aid, Nadare shouted "Don't be in such a hurry you two we're not finished yet, Ice-style white whale jutsu"

Then a big ass whale came out from underneath Kakashi and Naruto destroying part of the island they were on. Kakashi and Naruto landed a bit away from Nadare.

Kakashi spoke "okay that was impressive now it's our turn he said turning with Naruto both with the sharingan blazing, Naruto then shouted "Nerumi get everyone outta here" Nerumi shouted "right" and took off.

Naruto and Kakashi stood up next to each other and since they copied Nadare's jutsu ran through the hand signs "ice style white whale jutsu then two identical whales appeared behind them

Nadare said "What you both have the sharingan, and you both copied my jutsu how annoying, but your not going to settle the fight that way" he said as he did the white whale jutsu

"Settle the fight that's not really what I was going for at the moment" said Kakashi

Nadare looked on and muttered "what" as the three whales collided it caused the island to break up just as Nerumi and her shadow clones were boarding the ship, on the ship the director who had been filming the whole thing shouted "Annnd Cut" the assistant just said "man I hope we got all that. Kakashi and Naruto then landed on the boat as it was sailing away.

On the broken ice flow Nadare, Mizore and Fubuki land next to each other and look balefully at the retreating ship.

On the ship Koyuki is sleeping soundly and Ichiro on a pull out bed recovering from his injuries, Kakashi meanwhile is standing next to Koyuki's dresser holding the hex crystal _'ten years it's been a long time'_ as he thought that the sound of the door opening awakened him from his thoughts looking back he saw Nerumi walk in to help Ichiro while Shizune helped Koyuki, Sandayu at the door said "the boat pulled into dock just a minute ago" looking back at the crystal he put it back on the dresser, he then left the room.

Later on the docks getting into snow mobile "you've known all along haven't you Sandayu" said Kakashi

"Yes" was his only reply

"Didn't you consider the risks of what could happen if she came back to the land of snow" said Kakashi as he looked at her helping Ichiro who was still a little disorientated from his head knock.

"Your right of course, but this was the only way I could think of to get the princess to return home" said Sandayu.

Naruto then spoke "what do we do now those snow ninja are bound to come back and possibly with reinforcements as well, also I'm guessing here but was she the last lord of the snows daughter before the uprising that I heard stories about ten years ago" he added at the end

Nerumi said "Yeah I remember mother and hokage Sama talking about"

Kakashi nodded and spoke "Yes she is, Yukie Fujikaze is just an alias, and we are guarding Princess Koyuki Kazahana the rightful heir to the land of snows throne"

Naruto nodded and said "that would make more sense as to why those snow ninja attacked and called her Koyuki"

Sandayu then spoke of how he met Koyuki a year before the uprising and how he was her aid when she was a little girl he then told them "ten years ago lord Sosetsu younger brother lord Dotou hired a group of snow ninja who instigated a revolt, the magnificent Kazahana castle burnt to the ground I feared the princess had perished as well"

Kakashi picked up the story "there was no way we could defeat them we had to run"

Koyuki spoke from the door way "I should have died back then, but Ichiro is right everybody suffers in some way my way was losing my father, after that though all my tears dried up I have no love for this country"

"that is how I became Yukie Fujikaze manager biding my time so I could bring her back, I am sorry if you feel I used you, but it was for the good of the people and the land of snow" said Sandayu as he got up and ran over to Koyuki and kneeled with his forehead on the ground, he then pleads "Princess Koyuki please confront doto and become the rightful leader of our land, I will sacrifice my life without hesitation if it will protect you." Said Sandayu

"I don't think so, you've got to be kidding" said Koyuki

"What about your people?" said Sandayu.

"I could care less besides doto is doing fine as it is, just forget it even if you wanted to you will never get rid of doto okay" said Koyuki, then Ichiro walked behind her and said "here I thought you were changing, these people are suffering as much as you are being held prisoner in their own homes, what are you afraid of losing some one" he said

Koyuki looked away and walked off without another word and everyone lapsed into silence which was broken by Nerumi "well someone needs an attitude adjustment."

Later at a clearing for the movie shoot

The assistant director came running out of his vehicle and said "mr makino we have a problem"

"What is it now" he said

"Yukie has up and vanished again" said the assistant director

"What" he shouted

Sandayu looked around worried

Meanwhile Koyuki was running through the forest of snow country as fast as she could _'forget it absolutely not'_ she thought

Kakashi spoke to the others "Fan out and find her radio in when you do"

"Got it" was the reply from them all.

Ichiro landed and looked over the forest with a sullen look on his face, Koyuki meanwhile was still running when she tripped and fell down a snowy hill and came to a stop knocked out.

In her head she just heard her father "if you look closely you'll see the future", then she remembered what her father said about spring and flowers.

Sometime later

Hearing the sound of footsteps crunching on the snow she opens her eyes to see Ichiro's red, orange eye gazing at her the ones she had in a short time come to love looking at gazing at her without emotion which frightened her a little, then he spoke "How many times are you going to keep running away…" Koyuki then started to get up "…come on everyone is waiting" she looked at him with the same expression.

Walking back through the cave Koyuki asked "Why, why do you always come looking for me."

"Cause it is my mission like I said the other day, so every time you run I will just find you again." replied Ichiro.

"You could drag me back if you like but all I am going to do is act for the camera and that's it you got me" said Koyuki, that was when they heard a train whistle and tracks start to appear, thinking the worst Ichiro starts running with Koyuki on his back.

With the camera crew

Sandayu seeing the tracks tells everyone to hide otherwise they could die if they are caught. Sandayu then ran to find resistance fighters hidden in the mountains, the camera crew all hid on the brow of the hill behind trees and raised piles of snow and rock.

Ichiro with Koyuki on his back looked behind to see the train gaining he then looked forward and saw the entrance looming ahead, he then heard Koyuki shout "you're never going to make it, give up" not listening to her he picked up the pace and about a minute later reached the exit of the cave and jumped to one side as the train whizzed passed them.

Lying on the snowing ground Ichiro sucked a couple of lung full of air and started laughing, Koyuki looked at him as if he was mad and said "what's so funny we nearly died"

"I told you already my family motto, never give up, never surrender and fight for what you believe in till the death" said Ichiro looking at Koyuki with a smile.

Then the crackle of an overhead loud speaker came on "It's been a long time Koyuki"

"I knew it its Doto" she said

"It's been ten years, come now don't be shy let's get a look at that face" said Doto.

Then Ichiro stood in front of Koyuki and said to her "don't worry I will protect you even if it means my life"

Then an avalanche of logs came down the hill and hit the train plum in the side covering it with snow and destroying a couple of carts when the snowy powder cleared Ichiro and Koyuki looked to see fifty samurai on the hill top led by Sandayu.

"There you have it men our beloved princess is here to watch over us, with her at our side victory is ours." shouted Sandayu followed by the cheers of the men.

Ichiro and Koyuki watched with disbelief as Sandayu spoke again "Hear me Doto we have waited a long time for this day to come Sandayu Asma and fifty loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our great leader you so callously murdered on this day you will breath no more" shouted Sandayu this was followed by more cheers as the Samurai charged, all the while the camera crew was filming everything.

Doto then spoke to Nadare "hm I thought you destroyed the last of the insurgents"

"My apologies we will get rid of them immediately" said Nadare

"No they need to be eradicated" said Doto

Koyuki and Ichiro watched in shock

As the samurai were charging the sides of the train opened up and some snow shinobi started cranking a handle which was followed by hundreds of kunai being fired in waves at the warriors completely annihilating them within seconds.

Koyuki and Ichiro were shocked at the sight and couldn't say anything

Doto just laughed madly

They were all lying there dead then Sandayu walked forward with 5 kunai in him one in the stomach, two in the chest, one in the shoulder and the other in his right bicep.

All Koyuki could say was his name

Then one last volley of kunai was fired at him which ultimately resulted in his death. Before they could hit a wall of water intercepted them followed by Naruto jumping to cover behind a rock and throwing an explosive kunai at the train causing an explosion destroying the cart. Nerumi then dropped a another paper bomb causing an avalanche to engulf the train before that could happen the train started to move to a bridge when half the train was across the bridge exploded resulting in half the train to fall down the chasm while the other half got away. The bridge explosion was courtesy of Shizune and Kakashi.

Kakashi, Naruto and some of the movie crew recovered Sandayu's body while that was happening Ichiro was standing with Shizune and Nerumi Shizune then spoke "awful" before she got any further Koyuki spoke "that's what you get from never giving up, I'm sorry Ichiro but if you live by your family saying then you won't live long"

Sandayu then started speaking "my princess please forgive me I should never gotten you involved in all this, it's just that all who fell here kept believing you would someday return" with those last words he passed on.

Koyuki spoke quietly to herself "Sandayu you are such a fool" she then stood up and said "are you happy now, if we stay here only more will die, let's go home" she said as she walked away.

Ichiro then growled out "Go home, go home to where Koyuki…" Koyuki stopped and turned to Ichiro her eyes softening slightly, Ichiro continued "… I thought this was your home or is your entire life like your job a lie what do have to go back to fans bugging you at every turn, never getting a break and having to live behind a mask your entire life, heh well I'm regretting every protecting you now if this is how you are nothing but a coward." Spat out Ichiro

This got different reactions Naruto was shocked at how fired up he was, Nerumi and Shizune looked on sadly as they knew Ichiro used to be like that before Naruto and gave him a purpose and a family, Kakashi just thought he saw his Sensei Minato and Obito standing by his side, Director Makino was filming the entire thing, Koyuki got a little sad at his words as she had started to like Ichiro a little in the time she knew him, deciding she didn't want to hear his words anymore she ran off to one of the vehicles. As she was running she was suddenly tied up with a rope and hauled to some type of air ship/blimp type thing.

Fubuki then created a distraction while they were distracted Ichiro jumped aboard the ship only to be captured along with Koyuki. When the distraction was dealt with Naruto shouted "Nerumi where is Ichiro"

"I don't, wait he couldn't, could he ICHIRO."

Meanwhile in Doto's air ship Koyuki was sat on a chair while Doto spoke "You've grown quiet beautiful Koyuki… tel me little princess do you have the crystal with you."

"Yes" was Koyuki's answer.

"Good it is the sole remaining link to the Kazahana clan… and the key to opening its treasure" said doto

"A key to what" asked Koyuki

"When I wrested these lands from your fathers hands the Kazahana resources were all but gone I knew sosetsu must have hidden his riches somewhere, I searched for a long time and finally I found it, it is hidden deep within the rainbow glacier there is a key hole there that can only be opened by the Hex crystal, once I have possession over the Kazahana fortune our country can re-attain military superiority over the five great nations." Said Doto

Just as he was about to go on Ichiro said "Well so this is what it is all about power over the five great, I guess as a shinobi of the leaf I should bring you down" said Ichiro but didn't sense the attack from behind and was captured quickly.

"Ichiro no what are you doing here" said Koyuki, Ichiro just smiled "well was supposed to be saving you".

Doto just said "How on earth did you get in here"

Ichiro smirked "never underestimate your opponent it can be deadly"

Nadare appeared with Fubuki and said "My apologies he snuck on here without setting off any alarms"

Doto spoke "It is of no concern have him put in the dungeon when we get back"

Koyuki spoke "Just don't hurt him", Doto smiled and said "then give me the Hex crystal", and Koyuki sighed and gave it to him. Doto looking at it frowned and said "what is this…" he then grabbed Koyuki and said "this isn't a game don't you know I can tell it is a fake"

Koyuki gasped and said "No that is impossible" she then had a flashback and said "Kakashi hatake"

Doto just said "what"

Nadare then spoke "Makes sense, Kakashi is a shrewd one I wouldn't put it passed him to pull a bait and switch", Fubuki spoke "don't even worry about it we will have him rounded up in no time"

"That won't be necessary" said Doto shoving away Koyuki said "why even bother when the man will show up soon enough, until then we just have to wait"

In Doto's castle

In the dungeon the sound of chains and grunting could be heard as Ichiro strained at his bindings "Brilliant stupid chains probable chakra enhanced" said Ichiro, just about to give up Ichiro try's using chakra only to find it is being supressed by the chains, then the sound of doors opening alerts him to someone's presence, closing his eyes he waits for the snow shinobi to leave, waiting a minute or two he opens them only to see Koyuki in the cell opposite him. He just stared at her profile then she turned and looked at him her emotionless eyes softening a touch.

She then said "Serves you right for trying to save me" said Koyuki

"Tch you to just no the saving part" said Ichiro.

"I know" was Koyuki's reply

"No spring hey, interesting so what did you mean I have heard it a lot on this mission" asked Ichiro

Koyuki replied "you'll see when the spring comes Koyuki, my father used to say that". She then remembered her father explaining it to her. "But this land has no spring my father died, I fled from the land of snow and I stopped believing, I was always running always lying to people, but mostly I was just lying to myself, my life has been one big charade, becoming an actress was about the only thing I was cut out for in this world" said Koyuki sadly.

Ichiro heard this started to struggle at the chains but got shocked in the process eliciting a scream of pain "AHHHHHH".

Koyuki hearing it looked over and shouted/pleaded "Ichiro please stop I know your family saying but please stop hurting yourself… why do you try so hard." She asked in the end.

"My Life Koyuki is much like yours, I to watched my parents be murdered by shinobi in my old village, after that unlike you no one cared for me, I would try to ignore everybody and blow it off like no big deal, then the bullies came and started to harass me for my hair and eyes and would beat me up, after a while I started to give up and think there was no place for me in this big wide world but then…AHHHHH …Naruto came along he gave me a family that I thought long dead, instead of giving up like I used to do, I started to work harder, to repay Naruto's kindness I swore he day he told me of my heritage my clan and that they still lived on even my dead within my heart, I swore to my adopted father, adopted bother's and sister's and family as well as extended that as long as I live I will never give up, from then on good things happened my adopted grandmother helped me over uncovering my eyes and embracing them along with my hair, my training as a shinobi skyrocketed and I have made friends something I thought I would never have, I never give because in doing so I would disappoint everyone that I hold dear, believe me Koyuki it is easy to give up…AHHHHHHH… but it is more rewarding to keep trying at something because you can then accomplish your dreams and goals and not watch as they waist away until they don't exists, do you know my ultimate goal Koyuki…"said Ichiro asking a question at the end all he got was a shake of her head continuing Ichiro said "My greatest dream is to have a family of my own, one where I can share my beliefs and most of all be happy, the problem is the girl I like well never mind" as he finished he started directing chakra to his palms and then as if on Que to blue chains shot out destroying the chains binding him and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ichiro, I'm sorry" was what Koyuki said as he was getting up off the ground grabbing a file from his jacket pocket he scratched a counter seal on the chain locks disabling them setting him free, he then spoke "Hey Koyuki-chan think giving up is useless now" he said with a grin, hearing the affectionate suffix added to her name she blushed but then remembered what he said after he told her his dream, she blushed further thinking about it as she started developing feelings for the slightly younger boy.

She then spoke up "Ichiro-kun after all this is over could we talk, just the two of us" asked Koyuki, Ichiro hearing the suffix gained a light dusting of pink on his cheeks and stammered out "s-s-sure thing whenever you want".

Just then they heard an explosion coming from the outside, Ichiro smiled and said 4 words that lifted Koyuki's spirit "the cavalry has arrived".

With Doto

He was sitting on his throne when a snow shinobi run up to him kneeled and said "Sir we are under attack"

"Hm Kakashi you're here at last, right on time." Said Doto.

Meanwhile Naruto and the others

They had split into pairs Naruto and Shizune and Kakashi and Nerumi, they were running along the ceiling of the castle picking off the enemy shinobi slowly.

In the dungeon a couple of snow shinobi run passed Ichiro's cell and see him lying on the ground instead of chained up opening the cell they step in only to be dispatched by Ichiro who then Proceeded to roll them into the corner of the cell in the shadows. Koyuki who decided to take a nap woke up at the sound of bodies hitting the ground looking she saw Ichiro standing in front of her with a set of keys in his right hand grabbing her by the hand he makes a mad dash for the exit elevator, said "I told them underestimating me could be fatal"

Getting to one of the upper levels a snow ninja appears and Ichiro immediately gets in front and throws a couple of punches but stops when the ninja jumps back and says "whoa there Ichiro, it's me" he then rips off the disguise revealing Kakashi.

Seeing its Kakashi he smirks and says "What took you guys so long", chuckling Kakashi tosses Ichiro a spare set of equipment and says "sorry about that, Princess you look okay"

"Yeah I am but you switched my hex crystal without telling me" said Koyuki holding the top of her jacket closed.

"Yeah I apologise for that but I figured this is what he was after" said Kakashi as he handed it back to Koyuki.

"All for this thing Huh" said Koyuki when they saw two guards go flying and then Naruto, Nerumi and Shizune come running through the door way Shizune says "this place is crawling with guards", Ichiro smiles at seeing them. Koyuki seeing everyone says "This way" and leads them through the castle.

In the throne room

The lights suddenly come on revealing Doto who stands from his throne and laughs "HAHA…"

"Doto" says Kakashi

"Well done Koyuki" says Doto, getting gasps from everyone as they look at her. Koyuki then runs to Doto as she reaches the stairs, Kakashi calls "wait…" but can't go anywhere since Nadare, Fubuki and Mizore appear in his path. "…It can't be" he said as Koyuki hands Doto the Hex crystal.

"This shouldn't really come as a surprise I'm actress remember" said Koyuki but then quickly winks at Ichiro to show him she isn't really betraying them.

Doto then speaks "there you have it another brilliant performance by the wonderful Yukie Fujikaze."

Ichiro looked at her and saw her holding Sandayu's wakazashi she then spoke "Yes it was all an act" she said as she stabbed Doto with the blade. Surprising everyone. "I told you didn't I am an actress." Said Koyuki

"You wretched…" said Doto as he grabbed her by the neck.

Ichiro shouted "Koyuki!"

"I always Knew Ichiro that if I ever returned to this country I was going to die here at least I could take…"said Koyuki but was cut off by Ichiro

"Don't you dare do it, don't stop fighting, we were going to talk after this remember" shouted Ichiro

"Ichiro it is only thanks to you I found peace and stop running away here at the end" said Koyuki

"No don't do this cause all you're doing is running away, please don't throw your life away like this! I had so much to tell you" shouted Ichiro

"I'm sorry father, Sandayu and Ichiro" said Koyuki as she and Doto fell from where the throne was placed 20 metres up. Ichiro just watched in despair as she fell a couple of tears made their way down his face which were only caught by Nerumi who looked at him sadly understanding his pain if only a little. Then the imminent thud of the two hitting the ground, Ichiro shouted "Koyuki!"

He was about to run to her fallen form but before he could Naruto held him back and said "Ichiro calm down the enemy is still alive, Doto is still alive"

Doto stepped out of the shadows and loosened his top causing the blade to dislodge revealing chakra armour while he did that he said "did you really think that you could kill me with that little toy, that's right its chakra armour our latest prototype." Koyuki started to stir and cough as she did Ichiro sighed but when Doto picked her up under his arm he growled and shouted "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS OF YOURS" he couldn't move as Naruto was still holding him back. He then stamped on his foot which loosened his grip allowing for him to get free charged Doto, Doto swung at him but Ichiro dodged and hit him in the gut and was reaching for Koyuki when Doto back handed him away, Koyuki screamed "ICHIRO" while hitting Doto's leg with both fists.

While she was hitting him doto said "you're wasting time those chains I had you in would of drained you of most of your chakra." He then turned to Koyuki and said "come Koyuki beyond the rainbow" he said before using the wing attachment to his armour.

Ichiro not giving up through a Kunai with a bit of rope attached which Koyuki caught letting Ichiro catch a ride.

The rest of the people in the room exited rather promptly as the roof was caving in.

Doto who was flying now with Koyuki and the unwanted Ichiro looked down to see him flying towards Ichiro he cut the rope causing him to fall. Koyuki just shouts his name in shock "Ichiro!"

That was when Hiroyuki the owl summon caught Ichiro on his back surprising everyone present Ichiro sighed and said "Hiroyuki my friend would you mind following the flying man doing a bad imitation of a bird"

"Sure thing Ichiro-kun I would be glad to." Said Hiroyuki

Koyuki was relieved that Ichiro was safe Doto was worried one of the leaf ninja had a summons

At the rainbow glacier

Doto managed to put some distance between himself and the owl, standing in front of a shrine he took the Hex crystal and placed it in the keyhole

After a second a bright light appeared and then from the air Ichiro and Hiroyuki saw a large snowflake pattern, then seven large mirrors lit up and doto smiled in victory

Naruto and the others the fights same as the movie but think Shizune, Naruto and Nerumi taking out Fubuki and Mizore while Kakashi handles Nadare

Back at the shrine at the rainbow glacier Doto stands watching as the panels stop glowing he backs up "I don't see it the treasure where is it" as he said that the snow started to melt streams and rivers forming grass and flowers growing in the place of snow.

"It's so warm, what is this" said Koyuki

"A heat generator this is the hidden treasure of the Kazahana Clan" shouted Doto then he heard Ichiro Shout "Koyuki" over the sound of his summon which was screeching as it dived bombed him.

Koyuki said happily "Ichiro"

Doto did some hand signs and said "ice style black dragon blizzard" as a black dragon charged at Ichiro at the last minute he dodged with him jumping off Hiroyuki and Hiroyuki dispelling back to his home. Koyuki thought he was hit and shouted "Ichiro!" director Makino and some of his crew who were watching gasped.

Ichiro appeared to the left of where the dragon impacted "Hey Doto I know old women who pack a better punch than that"

Koyuki not wanting to see Ichiro hurt said "Ichiro that's enough if you goad him and go on he will kill you"

"Heh Koyuki, trust me on this, I'll show you that I am not to be underestimated, I won't lose" said Ichiro

Doto charged Ichiro and sent a monstrous punch at him that shattered the ice around where he stood, Ichiro at the last minute substituted himself with a block of ice and appeared off to the right away from where the punch impacted and said "that one might have hurt if you could keep up with me"

Koyuki saw him and sighed seeing he was unhurt.

Doto was getting annoyed at the kid

Naruto attacked Doto while he was distracted coating his arms in water and medical chakra he formed them into a drill shape and charged doto striking out the armour blocked the first strike but the second drill hit succeeding in cracking the armour badly jumping away he shouted "Ichiro the rest is up to you his armour is cracked, show him what an Uzumaki can do" he said retreating a little.

Ichiro seeing his opportunity charged his chakra throughout his body and started glowing a blue colour, charging Doto, Koyuki shouted "Ichiro I believe in you win this fight so we can go and have dinner after this"

"You have a deal Princess" he said while charging then the sunlight hit the mirrors making them reflect onto Ichiro who was still glowing with Chakra when the light hit instead of blue he looked like a rainbow had engulfed him.

Nerumi, Shizune and Kakashi arrive next to Naruto, Nerumi then speaks "how rainbow chakra from the movies"

Koyuki watched in awe.

Ichiro got close and said "Doto say good bye Uzumaki style chakra chains forest" as he said it hundreds of hardened chakra spike erupted out of his body ripping Doto apart and throwing his mangled body into one of the mirrors. With the defeat of Doto the country side transformed into one of spring not winter quickly.

Director Makino then shouted to his men "wait could this be, we're making this movie in 3D!"

Koyuki seeing the transformation shed her winter coat and looked for Ichiro found him lying on the ground exhausted she ran over to him and when close enough hugged him and said "thank you Ichiro, oh before I forget you know that girl you were talking about and you weren't sure if she liked you back well I think I have an answer for you" she said

"She does" Ichiro stuttered out

"Mmmhmm" replied Koyuki as she kissed him on the lips not waiting for an invitation Ichiro kissed back happily. All the while not paying attention to Director Makino who shouted "Cut, we have it people the making of the next blockbuster people."

Naruto, Nerumi, Shizune and Kakashi stood away a bit and smiled but that didn't last long as Nerumi had her maternal instinct kick in she was about to walk over there and stop her from eating her adopted sons face, seeing this Naruto decided it was best to place a paralyzing genjutsu on her and hold her back compared to the scene that would be made if she did anything, he then giggled at all the ways he could tease Ichiro in the future and how much Kushina would like to… he paused in his thoughts and paled slightly at the implications of Ichiro dating the Daimyo of snow and how much more troublesome his mother would be than Nerumi, in the end he opted for a silent prayer to the gods watching over Ichiro. Kakashi Just whispered to Naruto "well played" and Shizune giggled at Nerumi who was frozen with a funny look on her face one between contented, happiness and anger and Naruto who paled for some reason as if he was remembering something. Naruto then pulled out a camera from nowhere took a couple of snaps and shouted "hey you two say cheese" getting the two to look over and blush at the camera flash.

Kakashi then said to Ichiro "traveling back to the village will take a week at most if we take it slow four days from now Naruto will send an owl to pick you up, Je ne you two and with that the 4 left leaving Ichiro and Koyuki four days together smiling at each other they got up and started walking back to the main village when Naruto reappeared and said "almost forgot, I don't want any black haired red eyed, or red haired purple eyed babies running around in nine months I'm too young to be a grandfather" and with that said he disappeared again, the two just blushed and shouted in unison "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO"

End chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

People, help me choose a peerage for my High school DxD fanfic. just give me the name and a reason why and what anime or manga they are from. how to contact email or private message


End file.
